<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castle on the Hill by DKaneanite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002533">Castle on the Hill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite'>DKaneanite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winchester Omegas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Alastair (Supernatural), Alpha Ash (Supernatural), Alpha Azazel (Supernatural), Alpha Balthazar (Supernatural), Alpha Benny Lafitte, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Charlie Bradbury, Alpha Chuck Shurley, Alpha Gadreel (Supernatural), Alpha Jimmy Novak (Supernatural), Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, John Winchesters A+++ parenting, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Ellen Harvelle, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Omega Kevin Tran, Omega Linda Tran, Omega Samandriel (Supernatural), Rape/Non-con Elements, Referenced prostitution, Threats of Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel returns to his small home town to attend his brother Gabriel's mating ceremony however things are not what they seem and he's left with confusing thoughts and half formed ideas about what is going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Novak/Jimmy Novak, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Implied Dean/Benny, implied Dean/Gadreel - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winchester Omegas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My very first foray into writing A/B/O, hopefully I didn't do stray too far.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been nine years since he'd been home. Nine years of trying to prove to everyone that Alpha's could think with more than their knot and weren't the sex crazed buffoons that so many thought them. He'd set up a thriving practice that catered mainly to Omegas and offered everything from basic health care to discreetly helping abused Omegas escape their abusers. He'd made a promise to himself that he'd never return to his hometown due to their antique way of viewing secondary gender roles however he couldn't with good faith miss his brother's mating ceremony.  Especially since Gabriel had always been dead set against getting mated.</p>
<p>The back country roads hadn't changed and he felt a small sense of comfort at that but if something as proper road upkeep hadn't been improved in those nine years he doubted much else had either.  As he came around one of the smaller hills his eyes wandered towards the summit of their own accord to the dilapidated mansion that had sat atop for as long as he could remember. A small smile curled the corners of his lips upwards as a memory ghosted through his mind.</p>
<p>
  <i>It was warm summer afternoon and they were laying in the sun heated grass watching the clouds pass overhead before his companion sat up and turned towards him. They were two years apart, he himself 10 and his companion 8 but he seemed much older than the other boy with his mannerisms and way of speaking. Even so it never seemed to bother his friend so he never thought it was strange until he was older.  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Want to explore the castle?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What castle?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"That one?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He sat up and looked over to wear the small arm of his companion had been flung. He shook his head before turning to face him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"That's not a castle, that's a mansion. There's a difference."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"No, it's a castle. See the...the rounded thingies on it? Only castle's have them."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Turrets. They're called turrets and a lot of wealthy people had houses built with them. Besides what would a castle be doing all the way out here?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I dunno..but it's here so it must have a reason." His companion jumped to his feet and took a few steps towards the structure. "C'mon Cas, lets go take a look."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He shook his head, his lips set in a tight lipped scowl as he looked at the looming building. "Dean, we could get hurt, it's probably not safe."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The other boy sighed before dropping back down, his green eyes flicking between the building and his face. "Fine Cas, we'll just sit here and be lame." He huffed and crossed his arms. "One day I'm going to own it and live there and I'll show you it's a castle. I bet there's even a dungeon beneath it."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He laughed as he shoved Dean's knee. "Whatever you say Dean."</i>
</p>
<p>Looking up at the top of the hill his eyes widened as he took in the clean appearance of the building, the new windows and shutters and the amount of cars parked off to the side. A little way up he came across a sign pointing to a dirt road turn off that appeared to wind up the hill to the building.</p>
<p>"Moondoor Sanctuary.<br/>All Welcome."</p>
<p>Intrigued he was about to turn into the drive to see what sort of business had taken up residence there when his phone went off and he looked down to see his brother's face flashing across the screen. His smile slid across his face again as he picked up, shoving his visit to the business to the back of his mind for later.</p>
<p>"Gabriel."</p>
<p>"Cassie! Are you here yet? Or are you not able to make it?"</p>
<p>The tilt from excited greeting to nervous inquiry made his heart constrict and he hummed softly before speaking. As much as he wanted to torment his brother--brotherly payback for all the torment he'd been subjected to through the years--he couldn't bring himself to do it.</p>
<p>"I'm here Gabriel. I'm passing the old mansion now, maybe a half hour before I make it into town? If that."</p>
<p>"You're that close already? Why didn't you tell me, I could have picked you up at the airport?!"</p>
<p>He chuckled as he rounded another hill. "I drove Gabriel, there was no pick up at the airport. I wanted to drive myself."</p>
<p>"Well hurry up then, I'll make sure the local Sheriff doesn't pull you over. You could say I have some pull with him."</p>
<p>He laughed again before ending the call and tossing his phone over on the passenger seat. He wrinkled his nose as he remembered that he had wanted to ask his brother about the mansion and the business it held, but it could keep until he had actually arrived.</p>
<p>Tapping his fingers on the steering wheel he went over the few pictures of his brother and his intended that he had found on his brother's social media. The man appeared to be tall and long haired. The pictures had been blurry so he couldn't make out any facial features, but still there seemed to be something familiar about the man and his brother never put his name in the posts, just called him sickeningly sweet pet names and none of the commenters ever posted his name either. The man must be special however if he managed to talk his brother into mating so he couldn't be all bad.</p>
<p>A short half hour later he was pulling up in front of a two story brick home that was surrounded by lush green hedges and a wrap around porch. Getting out his car he stretched, his eyes moving over the home and the homes around it. The street seemed quiet but he knew looks could be deceiving and if his brother was living here it couldn't be all that quiet. Grabbing his travel bag he loped up the steps, knocking loudly on the door and rocking on the balls of his feet as he waited.</p>
<p>He had just raised his hand to knock again when the door swung open and a he was tackled down off the porch with enough force to knock wind from his lungs.</p>
<p>"CASSIE!"</p>
<p>"Gabriel."</p>
<p>He wheezed as he pushed at his brothers shoulder in an attempt to dislodge him enough to allow his lungs to pull in a breath. Laughing to the two rolled around trying to get the better of the other. He had his brother in a headlock and was ruffling his hair when a soft, sleep logged voice came from the front steps; stopping the two of them.</p>
<p>"Gabe?"</p>
<p>He looked up and froze as his eyes landed on the man standing in the doorway the action allowing his brother to get free and return the hair ruffle before moving towards the stairs.</p>
<p>"Hey Deano, I didn't know if you were gonna wake up anytime today."</p>
<p>Gabriel bounded up the stairs and pulled the other man into a hug, rubbing his face against Dean's throat before pulling away. From his vantage point on the ground Castiel watched the intimate display, his eyes narrowed and his head cocked to the side. Dean didn't look at all like the blurred man in the photos on his brother's social media account, but then he had been gone a while and he wasn’t sure if Dean had ever grown his hair out.  He listened to the two talk quietly back and forth before he got up and and moved over to the stairs himself; leaning on the railing and looking at them.</p>
<p>Time had been kind to his friend, he had filled out nicely and even gained a few inches it seemed; his hair was a slightly darker honeyed color than the last time he'd seen him, but his eyes were still the same vibrant green he remembered. He opened his mouth to say something when Dean looked up, a smile on his face before he leaped at him from the top of the porch, sending Castiel back to the ground.</p>
<p>"Cas man! It's been forever!"</p>
<p>There was a brief hug between the two before Dean got back to his feet and held his hand out to help Castiel up, a smile splitting his face and making his eyes light up. Standing as close as they were he couldn't help but catch a slight whiff of Dean's scent. It was clear that his friend had presented Alpha, something that he had never even questioned though it did send a slight arrow of disappointment through him. The feeling and following thoughts caused him to startle and he pushed it all towards the back of his mind, deciding to think on it later when he had time to do so. Dean's scent however seemed off, fake in a way and he tilted his head as he surveyed the man in front of him. He looked healthy, there shouldn't be a reason for him to smell of artificial Alpha scent, unless he wasn't as healthy as he seemed.</p>
<p>"It's only been nine years Dean, that's hardly forever."</p>
<p>The green eyed man laughed before moving over to Gabriel and hugging him once more before turning back to the house.</p>
<p>"I hate to leave so soon, but I have to get work. Mid-day shift."</p>
<p>Castiel watched as Gabriel frowned, his arms crossing over his chest as he followed Dean into the house.</p>
<p>"Why don't you take the day off? You were out late night and it.." his brother cast a look back at him before speaking again, his voice hushed as if he didn't want Castiel to hear him. "It wasn't a good one...you barely slept...surely they can function one day without you."</p>
<p>"Gabe.."</p>
<p>Judging from the tone of the other man's voice this was something that they spoke of a lot, and it reminded him of just how stubborn the eldest Winchester could be; something he'd forgotten over the years.</p>
<p>"Dean don't make me get Sam. You know he'll agree with me."</p>
<p>"I..I can't leave them on their own Gabe, they were children! Children Gabriel! Younger than I was..they need someone.."</p>
<p>“Yeah? Charlie is there, and Benny, and Garth. They’re in good hands, but you need to take care of yourself once in a while.”</p>
<p>There was the sound of heavy footfalls before Gabriel came back outside, his eyes hooded and dark as he leaned against the railing, his scent awash in worry and slow burning anger.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that Cassie.." </p>
<p>He waved it off before looking back at the house. "So you and Dean...?"</p>
<p>"Me and Dean what?"</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrow and held eye contact until Gabriel looked away first, his brother scuffing the boards on the porch with the toe of his shoe. </p>
<p>"Cassie it's not..."</p>
<p>The sounds of boot tread drew his eyes away from his brother and he blinked owlishly as Dean stood in the doorway dressed in a Sheriffs uniform, the hat held loosely in his hand as he fiddled with his bet for a moment. His brothers comment on the phone now made much more sense. </p>
<p>"Alright I'm heading out Gabe. I'll see you and Sammy for dinner tonight...oh and you too Cas." Dean trotted down the steps, clapping him on the shoulder in passing. "Glad you're here."</p>
<p>His fake smelling scent from before seemed to disappear; in fact Castiel couldn't pick out any scent at all as Dean moved past him. He nodded as he watched Dean climb into the gleaming black muscle car that he dimly remembered as belonging to John back when they were younger, and pulled out of the driveway. </p>
<p>"Well since green eyes is gone for the afternoon it's time for me to head into the bakery. My staff wasn't too happy when I called in this morning to let them know that I'd be in late."</p>
<p>"Do that often then?" He teased as he followed his brother into the house, looking around as they headed into the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Only when Dean has bad nights and needs some extra nest time to calm himself."</p>
<p>He felt his lips pull into a frown as he watched his brother putter around the kitchen before heading up the stairs to presumably change. A ton of questions surfaced but he held his tongue, if he was meant to know then either Gabriel or Dean himself would tell him. But since he wasn’t going to be around long he wasn’t looking forward to hearing anything of what the slight argument alluded to. At least not unless something big happened and made his knowledge of the incident imperative. Shoving the question back and putting them under lock and key he let his gaze flick over the room before he started to wander around. </p>
<p>He took the time to look around the downstairs, studying the area and the framed photos on the walls, the mantel and the bookshelves. There were plenty of Sam and Dean, of Gabriel, Sam, and Dean, and even some of Sam and Gabriel. There were not any however of Dean and Gabriel in the mix. Not that it meant anything, it just struck him as odd that there were not any of the mated couple to be. Turning from the pictures he started looking over the titles of books that were gathered and had just picked up one when he heard his brother thundering down the stairs. Gabriel appeared a moment later wearing a blindingly white baker’s uniform with “Gabe’s Sweet Spot” embroidered on the right breast in purple and gold thread.</p>
<p>"You coming with me Cassie to see the bakery  today? Maybe even try out my special of the day?"</p>
<p>"I maybe persuaded to hang around for a bit." He grinned as he placed the book back on the shelf. </p>
<p>"Better than nothing. You can always explore downtown, see what's changed since you left."</p>
<p>He nodded before the castle on the hill popped back up in his mind. </p>
<p>"Gabriel, the old mansion on the outskirts of town..What is Moondoor?" </p>
<p>"It's a care facility for the abused. Omega's, Alpha's, and Beta's alike. They offer counselling, medical help--both physical and psychological, and safe places for Alpha's and Omega's to have their heats and ruts if they don't have a safe place to go."</p>
<p>He tilted his head as he listened, his eyes widening slightly. "That's great! How long has it been there?"</p>
<p>"It's been about two years now? Maybe three. I'll have to ask Sammy or Charlie if they stop by the bakery today. Maybe even get you a tour of the place if you want." </p>
<p>"That would be amazing. If not though could we go up later or maybe tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Gabriel nodded as he motioned towards the door. "We'll see."</p>
<p>The pair jogged down the steps and over towards a newer looking Road Ranger that looked as if it would be more at home in the Sheriff's parking lot with the name of Gabriel’s Bakery painted on it.  </p>
<p>"Like my mating gift from Dean?" Gabriel smiled as he unlocked the vehicle, showing off the unique interior.</p>
<p>"He bought this?"</p>
<p>“Nah, it was involved in a crash and since it was the department had to total it out, he managed to get the force to turn it over to him and he rebuilt it, making the inside custom so that I can transport my orders safely."</p>
<p>"It's nice..I didn't know that people still did mating gifts. What'd you get him?"</p>
<p>There was another spear of hurt that zipped through him at the gift of the vehicle and he found himself getting upset with himself over his brother's relationship with the elder Winchester. Again it was something he would have to examine later and he pushed the feeling back down. He waited for Gabriel to speak but when the other man just blushed and mumbled under his breath he let it go, apparently his brother either hadn’t returned the gesture or it was too intimate of one and Castiel wasn’t sure which thought he liked least. </p>
<p>The ride to the bakery was short but the scenery held much of Castiel's attention as they weaved through the small town. The main street where Gabriel's shop was located held an array of old and new store fronts, some still hold overs from their youth and some ushering in the newer times. The bakery itself was on the smaller side, however it was warm and inviting, the smell of freshly made bread heavy in the air. Behind the counter was a shorter man that seemed to have stepped out of the 90's, his mullet and sleeveless flannel shirt catching and holding Castiel's attention. He didn’t pick up on any strong scents but it could be that Gabriel wanted his employees to wear blockers for professional reasons so he refrained from trying to place the man’s secondary gender for the moment. </p>
<p>"Well look who arrived finally, the prodigal son. I wondered if you were coming in today boss man or if I had to keep everyone in line."</p>
<p>"As if I would ever trust you Ash to keep them all in line, I barely trust myself." Gabriel turned to Castiel and patted his shoulder. "Guys, this is my baby brother Cassie..."</p>
<p>"Castiel please." He interrupted. </p>
<p>"He's in town for my mating ceremony and maybe a bit longer?" </p>
<p>The tone of the ending question was hopeful and he felt himself redden slightly as he rolled his shoulder. How could he stay after watching his brother mate Dean? He might have liked to torture himself but even that seemed to be over his own self imposed limit.</p>
<p>"We'll see."</p>
<p>The bell over the door chimed, grabbing everyone's attention to the new arrival. Standing just inside the door was the younger Winchester and Castiel's eyes widened as he took in just how large the other man had gotten. When he'd gone away to college the boy had barely been Dean's height, now he seemed to be at least 7 foot tall, if not taller. His hair was long, tucked behind his ears but his eyes were still the same soft hazel they'd always been. A quick, discreet scenting marked him as Alpha, though just looking at him would have told anyone that. </p>
<p>In the back of his mind a voice whispered that Sam looked more like the blurred man on his brother’s social media but he swatted it down as he recalled the intimate scenting he’d watched earlier. Something he still wasn’t sure he had actually seen, Dean had never been one for displays of affection like that, but then again nine years had passed and he wasn’t sure what all changes time had wrought on his friend. </p>
<p>"Hey Gabe, uh Charlie wanted me to put in an order for some extra bread and maybe a pie or two for Moondoor. Heya Cas. Dean said you'd returned. Been a long time."</p>
<p>He nodded. "Nine years, but I couldn't miss Gabe's mating. He's the only brother I like." A grin passed over his lips before he laughed. </p>
<p>"At least you have one you like." The smirk on Sam's face was playful and he laughed as he headed over to the counter, pulling out a paper order form and pushing it over to Gabriel. "Here's her request. Apparently the bust was a lot bigger than any one anticipated."</p>
<p>Gabriel took the paper and looked over it before nodding. "Yeah, Dean didn't roll in until about 4 am, not that it mattered."</p>
<p>"Bad night?"</p>
<p>"One of the worst in a long time. I had to give him a light sedative to even get him to calm enough to let the nest do it's work."</p>
<p>Both men's lips were pressed into thin lines as they spoke and once again he found himself wondering what had happened to cause the both of them to look that way. </p>
<p>"Is he up at Moondoor now?"</p>
<p>"You know your stubborn jackass of a brother. He's probably there or back at the scene." Gabriel dropped his voice a bit as he leaned into Sam. "He said all of it seemed to be Alistair's handy work. Children Sam. He said they were all children." His voice dropped even lower as he leaned in closer to Sam though Castiel had no problem hearing his next words. “They were being forced to manifest Sam. These kids were too young but they found a way to force the manifest of their secondary genders.”</p>
<p>Sam scowled before pushing away from the counter. "If that's true then I need to get started on the paper work. Stopping by for lunch today?"</p>
<p>Castiel watched silently as Sam reached out and gently rubbed his wrist over Gabriel's', scent marking him stealthily before moving back and sticking his hands in his pockets.</p>
<p>"You know it Samsquatch. Your usual?"</p>
<p>"Of course. See you in a bit, if the door is closed just push it open, you know I never lock it. Becky is on the front desk today so be prepared to have your ear talked off."</p>
<p>Gabriel waved the other man's concern away before smiling up at him. "Don't you worry about little ole me. I've been ducking all manner of things my entire life, I can get past one measly secretary."</p>
<p>"I know you can, but we both know how Becky can be."</p>
<p>"It's not her fault she's madly in love with you. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? There's a reason you and Deano are named the most handsome year after year."</p>
<p>Castle's eyes narrowed even further as he watched his brother seemingly flirt with the younger Winchester. Something wasn't right, Gabriel seemed more "into" Sam rather than his mate to be. And he knew Sam practically his entire life, there was no way that Sam would hurt his brother,they were close--closer than any brothers he'd ever come across. The picture that was starting to click together was one he didn't like and he felt his lips thin in anger. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of snapping and when his gaze refocused Gabriel was standing way too close, forcing Castiel to take a step back to create some air between them.</p>
<p>"You with us Cassie? You zoned out there for a moment or two."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm here. I was just thinking." He shook his head before looking over at Sam. "So tell me Sam, what is it you do? You mentioned an office?"Sam's face lit up before he settled on a stool near the counter. It was obvious he didn't get a chance to talk much about what he did. Before he could go into anything however his phone started ringing and with a frown he waved a distracted goodbye to them and headed out the front door, his voice wafting in as the door shut behind him.</p>
<p>"Hello? Yes this is Sam Winchester of Shurley, Winchester, and Tran."</p>
<p>Gabriel was the first to break the silence by clapping his hands and calling out to Ash as the blonde wandered by the door. </p>
<p>"You up for a trip out to Moondoor? See the Queen and her subjects?"</p>
<p>"You got it Boss. Am I taking the new wheels or the old wagon?"</p>
<p>"Wagon, I can't have Dean working forever again on repairing the new one. He just crawled out from under it and gave it the ok to leave."</p>
<p>With a nod Ash ducked back into the back and the sound of boxes being moved about and filled filtered through the air. Castiel watched idly as he covertly watched his brother move through the bakery refilling cases and putting little samples out under glass domes. Every once in a while he would stop and wipe his hand over his face, a subtle scenting of the mark that Sam had left. After the fourth time Castiel was getting ready to call him out on it when Gabriel turned to him, his lips kicked up into a smile. </p>
<p>"You did want to head out there yeah? I'm sure Ash would like the company."</p>
<p>He really did want to see this facility up close and see if it was everything that Gabriel had told him it was, but at the same time he wanted to observe his brother to see if he was just imagining his overly friendly interactions with Sam. In the end the desire to see the Moondoor Facility won out and he climbed into the old station wagon with Ash and watched the scenery speed by as they made their way out of town. </p>
<p>"You have questions."</p>
<p>The sound of the blonde's voice caught him off guard and Castiel jumped slightly as he turned to look at him. </p>
<p>"I don't know what you mean."</p>
<p>"Come off it man, you smell as confused as a cow in a hen house. Also if you're going to pine over the Lawman Winchester you might want to invest in some blockers of some sort, you about stunk out the entire building. Although I have to admit, some Alpha/Alpha action is something I never thought I'd see outside of internet porn."</p>
<p>"Pardon?" Castiel's brain seemed to shut down as the other mans poke, his hands tightening in the tan fabric of his coat as he shifted slightly so he could face the man head on. "I don't get what you're saying..."</p>
<p>"Sam. If you're going to be jealous about him spending time at the bakery with your brother you'd be better off spending time elsewhere. Those two are joined at the hip some days, it's sickening."</p>
<p>The blond snorted as he ran a hand over his hair, unaware of the effect that his words had on Castiel. His brother was going behind Dean's back with Sam and apparently neither one thought anything wrong about it, if they had then Ash wouldn't have been privy to the affectionate displays.</p>
<p>"You don't say." Castiel cleared his throat as filed the information away to look at later. "So Moondoor..how in the world did that place appear?"</p>
<p>"Oh man, that place is wicked awesome. Let me tell you, they have everything a rutting Alpha or heat soaked Omega could ever need. Not to mention impeccable health care and top notch head doctors." Ash nodded as he let out a soft huff. "It's hard to believe that it's been open  two years and that Dean and Charlie are the ones that put it all together."</p>
<p>That drew Castiel up short and he tilted his head slightly to the right. "Dean? As in Dean Winchester?"</p>
<p>Ash nodded as he drummed along with the song on the radio. "Sure did chief. Right after Sam had found him and won over custody in court of course."</p>
<p>"Custody? You make it sound as if he’s some child in a divorced homing situation.”</p>
<p>It was Ash's turn to look confused and he shook his head as they took a curve just a little too fast. </p>
<p>"If only that was the case. But Sam was able to get Dean back and get him the land that Moondoor sits on. His "mate" was forced to turn over the property and a good chunk of cash as well." He scoffed as he took another turn, the roads winding now through the back country. "Besides it turns out that Alpha Winchester Sr. was in a lot of bad backwater deals and the judge ruled in favor of Alpha Winchester Jr. taking over custody."</p>
<p>Castiel's forehead furrowed as he listened to Ash talk. Dean was mated before? He didn't recall seeing a bite, though he supposed it could have been somewhere unconventional.  What Ash was talking about sounded an awful lot like the illegal trade of Omegas, and he had heard that there were some Alpha rings as well but they were very few and kept well hidden. </p>
<p>"Why didn't they turn Dean's custody over to himself?"</p>
<p>"For one he wasn't in the right frame of mind when he was returned, three years in total isolation lock down other than being sold to the highest payer for the night causes a lot of toll on the noodle. Plus well...custody is never given to them. You know only Alpha's or Beta's can get custody."</p>
<p>The furrow on Castiel's forehead deepened, his eyes nearly slits they were squinted so tight. "But Dean is an Alpha..."</p>
<p>"Maybe in another universe he is Pal, but here on good ole green earth that boy is all Omega. Late presenter from what his file said, presented at 16. Was sold immediately to pay off some debts I believe. At least that's Sam thinks."</p>
<p>Castiel sat as if rooted to the spot; his eyes looking out the windshield of the car but not seeing any of the passing scenery. Dean was an Omega. His brother was mating an Omega but apparently seeing his Alpha brother behind his back while he was working. Closing his eyes he felt something in his chest shift, a dark, ugly viscous thing that started in his stomach and was slowly inching it's way upwards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unable to wrap his mind around what Ash had just said, he forced himself to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself and judging from Ash's arched eyebrow he was only just managing to do so. After a moment or two he cleared his throat though his voice was still lower than normal.</p>
<p>"Ash, I need you to tell me about my brother's mating...please."</p>
<p>"I can do that boss, but wouldn't it be better to hear it from Gabe himself?"</p>
<p>"Under other circumstances yes. But I feel as if he's hiding something from me. I do however understand if you don't want to tell me since my brother is your employer."</p>
<p>Ash waved his hand with a snort. "Please, I'm the best employee he has. He'd never do anything more than give me a few extra shifts on game night." Ash hummed softly before speaking. "Well it was a slow realization actually. Not on Winchesters part, but your brothers.  I think it took a couple of weeks of Winchesters daily visits before he even thought about it. But once he got the idea they were inseparable. I think part of him was worried about damaging the friendship y'know? I mean y'all have known each other practically forever."</p>
<p>Castiel nodded. "We have. I just can't believe that my brother would mate another Omega..not that there is anything wrong with it..."</p>
<p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa there boss. I get you're into Alpha's which Alpha/Alpha, rare pair there, but Omega/Omega? Your porn search bar must be insane!"</p>
<p>Castiel's face flushed a deep red as he choked over his in drawn breath. "W-what? No! It's not...I mean..." He clamped his mouth shut and took a long breath in through his nose. "I only meant that Dean and Gabriel mating.."</p>
<p>"You ok there? Dean and Gabriel aren't mating. Sam and Gabriel are mating."</p>
<p>The way the words rolled off of Ash's tongue made it seem like common knowledge and Castiel had to concede that to them it was common, to him not so much. The words however did send a small tingle down Castiel's spine knowing that Dean was not getting mated to his brother and that Gabriel was not being unfaithful. However the scenting display from earlier was now even more confusing.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"You thought?" Ash let out a deep belly laugh had him tipping his head back and practically howling. "Those two? That's a match made in the deepest pits of Hell. Sure they get along from time to time, but they really just annoy each other."</p>
<p>The vehicle pulled into a spot and the blonde killed the engine, still chuckling as he climbed out and grabbed the boxes from the back. He nodded for Castiel to follow him, his eyes still shining with mirth. Grumbling Castiel followed, his gaze touching on everything that it could as they waited for the door to open. The grounds were well kept, flowering bushes and trees everywhere he turned. A small stone path lead around the side of the building, each stone looking to have been hand laid with fine gravel between each one. Under a few of the trees were benches and from one a tire swing hung. It looked like the perfect place to waste away an afternoon.</p>
<p>His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a sudden threatening growl.</p>
<p>"Ash! Why would you bring a stranger here?"</p>
<p>His eyes snapped back to the now open door and the tall man filling it. He had short cropped dark hair and eyes that he couldn't tell if they were blue or green with lips that were drawn into a scowl as his gaze fixated on Castiel's face.</p>
<p>"Hey Gad calm it down a bit. This is Castiel. He's Gabriel's brother, a friend of Sam and Dean. Didn't Gabriel call to say he'd be with me?"</p>
<p>"No. He did not."</p>
<p>The man, Gad, retreated into the building and let them in, but only enough to where he could close the door before he reached for a phone on the wall and punched in a number.</p>
<p>"Dean? Ash is here with the order but he brought someone with him...mmhmm...Gabriel's brother?...mmm, ok."</p>
<p>Sitting the phone back on the cradle Gad turned, his face now impassive as he reached a hand out towards Castiel.</p>
<p>"My apologies for the rude welcome. But we want to keep everyone safe here, we don't make it a habit to just let anyone into the mansion. My name is Gadreel. I am one of the security here as well as a Heat Companions."</p>
<p>Castiel took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "No hard feelings, it's rather refreshing to see safety taken so seriously around here, but with Dean running things I shouldn't be surprised." He gave a small smile before he let his curiosity get the better of him. "Pardon me for my ignorance, but what is a 'Heat Companion'?"</p>
<p>Ash laughed this time, the shorter man having moved over to a table and starting to unpack the boxes.</p>
<p>"What Gad means is he helps with Omegas that require an Alpha's scent to help through a Heat. I'm one too. Our scents are so very light that it's like we're wearing 24/7 blockers. There's enough of a scent to help them through the Heat but not enough to make them feel uncomfortable."  Castiel's surprise must have shown on his face because Ash continued on, chuckle still present in his voice. "Not all Alpha's who work here are Heat Companions, just like not all Omega's who work here are Rut Companions. We each got through a thorough background check and psychological check before we're allowed to assist, and even then we're given a tea that suppresses our natural reaction to the Heat/Rut scent."</p>
<p>"I don't...I don't know what to say. That's something...I don't think I've ever heard of something like that."</p>
<p>"Dean and Charlie make sure everything is safe for everyone here. Both patients and staff alike."</p>
<p>Gadreels' soft voice made Castiel jump and he turned his attention back to the other man, nodding.</p>
<p>"I can see that. It reminds me of my own practice back home. Though I only cater mainly to Omegas. Though maybe I can get some pointers from here to help extend to more Beta's and Alpha's as well."</p>
<p>"We can use all the Allies we can get out there in the world. The more help the better, there's a lot of us out there than need a safe place to go." </p>
<p>A shuffling sound from the hall drew their attention and Gadreel reached out and quickly ran his wrist over the sleeve of Castiel shirt before stepping away to help Ash unpack the boxes. </p>
<p>"Ash Brother." A large man stepped into the room but stopped when his eyes landed on Castiel. His lip quirked up into a snarl before he drew a breath, nodding slightly. "Gad, figured you liked the Alphas too. I have to say he's a pretty one." The man moved over held his hand out for Castiel to take. "Pleasure Brother, my name is Benjamin, but everyone around here calls me Benny. I'm a confidante and chef here at Moondoor. What brings you to our oasis?"</p>
<p>Benny for all intents and purposes was the poster boy for what an Alpha should be. Strong and wide of chest, a warm, full scent with an underlying thread of steel. He should have been a cover model for those romance novels Castiel seen dotting stores. The mans warm brown hair held hints of grey in it and his eyes were a clear pale blue. Any one would be lucky to count him among their suitors. </p>
<p>"That's Castiel. He's Gabriel's brother, friend of Sam and Dean. He's here for Sam and Gabriel's mating." Ash spoke up, a slight grin playing at the corners of the man's lips. </p>
<p>"A friend huh? A good friend?"</p>
<p>Castiel tilted his head slightly to the side before nodding. "I like to think so, yes. Even after all the years apart...We grew up together...mostly. Dean is two years younger than me. We practically lived in the meadow down the hill. We actually spent a lot of time staring up at this house." </p>
<p>"Hmm, is that so?"</p>
<p>"Is what so?"</p>
<p>The new voice brought all their attention to the door and Dean stood nonchalantly against the jamb, eyebrow arched before he walked into the room and scanned over the food. </p>
<p>"Just talking about you growing up with this one Brother. Nothing bad." Benny grinned before tossing a wink at Castiel. "Unless you want us to share some of your more rowdy stories with him."</p>
<p>Dean laughed, shaking his head as he picked up the invoice and made quick work of checking off the items. "Trust me, Cas knows more about my rowdy days than any of you combined."</p>
<p>The sound of Dean's laugh curled up warm and full under Castiel's breast bone and the playful wink that he shot him afterwards sent a zip over his skin leaving a gentle warmth in it's wake. </p>
<p>"Remember the time Sheriff Jodi hauled us in because we look all of Singer's chickens and they were causing a mass disturbance? We were what...fourteen and twelve?"</p>
<p>"Oh man Cas, you remember that?  I never thought that Bobby would ever forgive for that. His prize chicken for the fair that summer were among the ones that we couldn't find." Dean chuckled before wiping his hands on his uniform pants and straitening up. "What're you doing here Cas? Miss my pretty face already?"</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Actually I wanted to know more about this place."</p>
<p>"You were curious about Moondoor?"</p>
<p>"Of course. I hadn't expected to see it when I came around that turn. I figured this old place would have crumbled to the ground by now. And then learning what this place actually was? I had to come out here and see it for myself Dean."</p>
<p>A flush crawled over the other man's face and for a moment Castiel was struck with the thought of how his freckles stood out even more.</p>
<p>"I just wanted to help people y'know? Give them a safe place to go with people to turn to when they felt like they had no-one."</p>
<p>There came a soft wafting scent of sadness through the room and before Castiel could place it's origins both Gadreel and Benny had moved over to Dean's sides and were gently rubbing his back, shoulders, and neck; each one marking him and pumping out soothing Alpha pheromones. After a moment or two Dean gently pushed them away, his face hardening slightly. </p>
<p>"Alright you two, don'tcha have other things to be taking care of?"</p>
<p>Though it was framed as a question, Castiel knew it to be a command saying that Dean was done with the touchy-feely emotions. The two Alphas nodded and with a final touch a piece disappeared down the hall leaving Ash, Dean and Castiel alone. </p>
<p>"Right...well I have to get back before Gabe has my hide. You staying Boss?"</p>
<p>Castiel looked over at Dean and cleared his throat. "I'd like to stay, learn more about Moondoor. If that's ok with you Dean?"</p>
<p>"Of course. I'll grab Charlie and we can answer any questions you have."</p>
<p>"I'd enjoy that if it doesn't interrupt your schedules. I'm sure you're both extremely busy."</p>
<p>Dean waved his hand dismissively. "Please..and waste a perfectly good chance to stroke our company's ego?"</p>
<p>Ash cleared his throat, his eyes glittering playfully as he looked between the two. "Well that's settled, call me Boss when you're ready to be picked up and I'll haul ass back out here for you."</p>
<p>"There's no need for that. I'll take him home. You're staying with Gabe right?"</p>
<p>"I had planned on getting hotel but my car is at his house."</p>
<p>"Well then I'll catch you around Boss, don't be a stranger. Maybe we can talk more about your...movie preferences."</p>
<p>Castiel choked on his in drawn breath, his eyes wide and his cheeks heating up as he flicked his eyes over to Dean before looking back at Ash. </p>
<p>"I can assure you that we don't need to do that. My..preferences are perfectly normal."</p>
<p>"Whatever you say Boss. Catch you later."</p>
<p>Castiel took a deep breath to calm himself before turning back to Dean, the warmth on his cheeks heating back up as Dean stared at him with one eyebrow raised skeptically.</p>
<p>"I..uh.."</p>
<p>"It's fine. Ash is..well Ash. So what if you like chick flicks rather than action movies." He turned and started out of the room. "C'mon, I'll take you to meet Charlie."</p>
<p>Meeting Charlie was an experience all in and of itself and for the first few minutes Castiel wasn't sure he'd ever get a word in edgewise with her. Her enthusiasm was only matched by her apparent computer knowledge which had all his information displayed for him in less than five minutes. </p>
<p>"So you grew up with my Handmaiden? Tell me was he always this mouthy and headstrong?"</p>
<p>"Handmaiden?" The confusion on his face had both Dean and Charlie laughing and he felt the warmth from earlier creep back into his face. </p>
<p>"Yeah, Charlie and I..." It was Dean's turn to flush hotly but after a moment he started talking again. "We LARP...Live Action Role Play. Charlie is the Queen and I am her faithful Handmaiden, though I am more of a..bodyguard since she is a Warrior type of Queen. We named the facility after our game actually."</p>
<p>"I was going to ask about where the name came from."</p>
<p>"I could as the same of you, Wings of Thursday is rather unique." Charlie cut in, one eyebrow arched delicately as she studied him. </p>
<p>"Wait..you run Wings of Thursday?" </p>
<p>Dean's eyes were trained on his face and Castiel shifted slightly under the gaze. He should have realized that Charlie would have gotten to that information rather easily. Not that he was ashamed of his works, he just wanted to be the one to tell Dean about it in a bid to show that he was one of the good Alphas.</p>
<p>"Yeah, how do you know of Wings?"</p>
<p>"A couple of the Omega's that you've helped have come through here. The tales they tell...damn. You've done so much good Cas."</p>
<p>Pride swelled in his chest radiating warmth through him. His inner Alpha, which had laid dormant for so long that he wasn't even sure it still existed, howled in joy as it was overcome with the elation of having pleased Dean even as his lips stretched wide in a smile.</p>
<p>"I try, but you both have done so much more." He leaned forward a bit, intent on learning as much as he can about the facility. "How did you two meet anyway?"</p>
<p>They shared a look before Charlie spoke. "We met in therapy. Sam had brought Dean to California to work with my therapist. She is one of the foremost therapists for those of us in..our situations. We just sort of hit it off and once he got settled back here at home..well, I had nothing waiting on me back there. So I packed up my stuff and I came out here, opened a book/game store and then we put our heads together and opened this place."</p>
<p>Charlies voice trailed off as she dropped her eyes to her hands, the most subdued Castiel had seen her since he entered her office. Dean shifted on his seat before he started talking, his voice softer than before.</p>
<p>"There's a lack of places where people can feel safe. Whether they're Alpha, Beta, or Omega. We wanted a place that was safe for everyone that we could help them feel comfortable in their own skins, offer them a support system for their times of need."</p>
<p>"You both do a fine job, truly a beacon of light in a lot of lives."</p>
<p>The rest of the afternoon was filled both Dean and Charlie explaining how the facility ran, how it was funded (Charlie's glee with how she was inconspicuously draining Alastair's bank account each time he used his debit card by charging a 1.50 "ATM fee"), and going into detail about what they offered. Many times they ran across Gadreel or Benny and each man would pat Dean's shoulder or brush against him.  </p>
<p>As they packed up for the day, he turned to Dean as he slid into the passenger seat; his head cocked to the side. </p>
<p>"So Gadreel and Benny.."</p>
<p>"Yeah? What about them?"</p>
<p>"Um...well..."</p>
<p>"The scenting?"</p>
<p>Castiel nodded as he felt his cheeks flush again and idly wondered if he had blushed more today than he had before but he pushed away the thought as he kept his attention on the man next to him. It seemed as if even with the years apart Dean was still able to read him, something that Castiel wasn't sure he was as grateful for as he was for it when they were younger. </p>
<p>"It's a part of my therapy honestly. Charlie and I do a lot of research on secondary designations, and it turns out that Omegas do require more...touch...than the other two secondary genders. Now that's not to say that Alpha's and Beta's don't need any at all, but Omega's are more..needy I guess you say. So I've started..indulging that particular need when it arises. Mostly when I've had a hard day or something bad has happened.  And Gad and Benny..well they're more than happy to indulge me when I need it, today was more..well you see they are rather...they don't really like each other. They're good men and even better Alpha's and they'll make someone a very good mate one day, but it won't be me."</p>
<p>A flash of heat traveled up Castiel's spine and he felt a growl tickle the back of his throat and he coughed to cover it up, he didn't need Dean thinking that he had to be wary of him in any way shape or form. He pushed away the tickling emotions, shoving them back down and reminding himself that he and Dean were friends, nothing more and that after the mating ceremony he would back home, alone with nothing more than his work to distract him. His nose scrunched up in annoyance and he gave himself a mental shake to clear his thoughts, hoping that his scent didn't betray his roiling emotions.</p>
<p>"Is that....this morning with Gabriel too?"</p>
<p>Dean made an affirming noise in the back of his throat. "Yeah, plus he'll be family soon. I'll have to get used to scent at some point." He wrinkled his nose. "He's too sugary smelling and that's not counting the smells he brings back from the bakery...I don't know how Sammy can stand it. But he makes Sammy happy and that's all I really care about." He watched as Dean's eyes flicked over to him before Dean spoke again. "You though..you don't smell too sweet. Though I should have figured Honey would be in there somewhere. You and your bees along with the perfect scent of summer." The last sentence seemed to slip out on it's own, the tone soft.</p>
<p>Castiel felt a balloon of hope start to inflate in his chest right behind his breast bone as a smile slipped over his lips. In the farthest part of his mind he was still wondering why these feelings were present in the first place, Dean was his friend, they had been friends for as long as he could remember and yet in just a few hours he felt as if his whole world had been tipped onto it's axis and spinning out of control. The rest of the ride was quiet, but the silence was companionable and all too soon they were pulling into the driveway of Gabriel's home.</p>
<p>As they exited the vehicle their eyes caught over the roof and for a moment they just stared, nothing else in the universe existing besides themselves. The noise of a passing car broke the spell and with dual cleared throats and flushed faces they moved towards the house, Dean peering over his shoulder as he unlocked the door. </p>
<p>"You are staying for dinner right?"</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, there was no other place he found he wanted to be that night and he promised himself that he'd examine those feelings later on in his own hotel room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short note, the Ben mentioned in this chapter is not Lisa's son Ben. It was honestly just the first name I could think of.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel never did get a chance to pick apart his emotions, not that he was in a particular hurry to do so, he wasn’t even sure what it was he was feeling other than something that he’d couldn’t remember having felt before. Instead he ended up curled up on his bother's couch with a blanket pulled over his head as the sun tried to sear it's way into his brain from the small crack in the curtains. He normally wasn't a morning person, never had been but after the night before it was even more apparent as he grumbled and shifted in a bid to escape the stray sunbeams.</p>
<p>"Good morning Sunshine."</p>
<p>With a barely held snarl he peeked out of his blanket burrito, his eyes narrowed as they landed on his brother leaning against the door frame with a cup of coffee in his hand.</p>
<p>"Is there more?"</p>
<p>"Of course. Samshine has to have at least two cups and when Dean stays he normally requires a half a pot before he's functional enough to get dressed on his own."</p>
<p>He huffed as he pushed himself into a sitting position, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it and felt he managed it do it somewhat before he padded into the kitchen and rifled through a cabinet for a cup.</p>
<p>"Speaking of Deano, how was your visit yesterday? I was surprised when Ash returned without you. Get up to anything fun?"</p>
<p>Gabriel waggled an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes in return as he poured himself a cup, sipping and savoring the strong black brew before he answered.</p>
<p>"I spoke with Charlie and Dean for most of the afternoon, after Gadreel and Benny let me past that is. Those two..." His voice dropped to a growl that he drowned in another drink from his cup.</p>
<p>"Yeeaahh. Ash got on me about forgetting to call and let them know that you'd be coming with. Gads and Benny are rather fond of Dean, though I guess when you're a Heat Companion you don't really like others sniffing around too much. The fact they even tolerate each other is something rare. But I'm sure Dean has put them in their places more than once. I think they just try to out do each other at this point in the hopes that Dean will take a shine to one of them. Poor bastards."</p>
<p>Another growl rumbled against his breast bone and he scowled at his cup as if it had personally offended him; the dark viscous feeling returning at the thought of the other two Alphas spending Dean's heats with him even if he had no right to feel that way. Finishing off the first cup he picked up the pot, pouring a second as Sam wandered in, his sweats low on his hips and showing off a few rather impressive bruises that decorated his skin. He arched an eyebrow at his brother before grunting what was hopefully a positive good morning to the taller Winchester before taking his coffee and heading back to the couch he where he had crashed the night before.</p>
<p>Sipping the second cup a lot slower than the first he rustled around in his blanket for his phone, squinting at the notifications flashing at him. Opening up the messaging app he thumbed through the messages, there were a couple from his office assistant Meg asking him how his mini vacation went, one from Charlie with information on programs he could offer at his clinic, and then there were two from his brother. Confused as to what Gabriel could have had to text him about he opened the thread and nearly dropped his phone. There were two pictures, one of Dean in his larping outfit; the leather and chainmaille highlighting his strong build and complimenting his coloring while the other was what seemed to be some sort of an after photo. Dean was still dressed in his outfit but there was a shine of sweat and the telltale high spots of color on his cheeks from exertion while his hair seemed to be a bit wild as if he'd just rucked his fingers through it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Or had just finished a rather intense make out.</i>
</p>
<p>The thought rolled through his mind unbidden and he groaned softly before closing his messages, pushing the image of Dean with reddened, kiss slicked lips away. Racking his brain as much as he could he couldn't remember asking to have these photo's sent to him, or even if he had seen them before. There were bits of conversations that he could recall that centered around Dean's larping, but they were just snippets.</p>
<p>
  <i>They had been sitting around the table for dinner, Dean hovering around the stove waiting for the timer as he hummed to himself while Gabriel and Sam talked about their day. It was extremely domestic and for a bit Castiel felt like an interloper watching from behind a piece of glass. With nothing to contribute to the conversation he got up from his seat and moved over to offer his help to Dean, picking up to pot holders.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Hey Nerd, you have that thing this weekend don't you?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Nerd? Who are you calling a Nerd Sammy? You're a bigger Nerd than I am!" Dean huffed out though he was smiling as he turned to look at his brother from over his shoulder.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I don't LARP Dean. I don't get dressed up as some Knights Tale extra and go out and do "battle" for the Queen."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He watched as Dean scrunched his nose, this time turning with his hands planted firmly on his hips; a pose that any other time would have had him snorting in laughter, the look of indignation out of place on the green eyed man’s face but with the serious set of Dean's face kept that amusement locked away for the moment until he was sure it was ok to laugh.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I'll have you know Sammy that I am quite strategist, and this is an outlet that allows me to put that knowledge into practice." He smirked slightly as he crossed his arms. "You're just mad that the one time you joined in I took out of the battle with a clean thrust of my blade."</i>
</p>
<p>A soft smile filtered over his face and he raised his cup back up for a drink only to find that his cup was empty again. He contemplated going back in for a third cup when he heard the soft sound of breathy laughter from kitchen, with a grimace he set his cup down and resolved to book himself a hotel room for the remainder of his stay. Getting up he stretched and folded his blanket, setting his borrowed pillow on top and calling out before heading into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Alright you two, break it up. Save it for after I leave."</p>
<p>Gabriel looked up from where his face was buried against Sam's chest, his cheeks high with color. "Where you going?"</p>
<p>He sat his cup in the sink, leaning against the counter. "Well I wanted to check out Charlie's book and game store then look around the rest of the town. See what's new. Get myself a hotel room for the duration of my stay." He arched his eyebrow at Gabriel, a smirk playing on his lips, leaving the two men standing in the kitchen with red faces as he called over his shoulder. "You two are loud." </p>
<p>A quick shower and a couple more teasing jabs at his brother, Castiel found himself slowly walking down the main street staring into all the shop windows as he went. There were a few that he ducked into and studied closer, making small purchases at a few before finally running across Charlie's bookstore. </p>
<p>The outside of the shop was unassuming but the moment he stepped through the door he was enveloped comforting smell of cedar and surrounded by every type of science fiction and pop culture he could think of. There was even a working replica of the Sorting hat from Harry Potter that sat just inside the door with a note card propped up in front of it. </p>
<p>
  <i>Try me on or you pass you shall not, remove at the sound of the gong.</i>
</p>
<p>With a quirk of his lips he gently placed the hat on his head, blinking as a flash of light blinded him. Immediately after the blinding light came the low sound of a gong and he removed the hat; rubbing at his eyes to try and get rid of the rapidly dancing dots. Once he could see again he noticed a picture sticking out of a small printer next to the hat and with a smile he lifted the photo. The photo was utterly ridiculous, his face slightly surprised and his eyes showing the flash that had caught him off guard. A robe and tie had been superimposed over his outfit and a black and yellow border framed the photo. </p>
<p>"Hmm, Hufflepuff? I thought I was more a Ravenclaw. But I guess I can see it." </p>
<p>Chuckling he tucked the picture away and moved further into the shop, taking in the full to bursting bookshelves and the over stuffed chairs set at odd intervals. </p>
<p>"Ah, Mr. Novak. Pleasure to see you again."</p>
<p>He turned at the sound of his name and nodded his head at Charlie, a little surprised to see her away from the Moondoor facility. Setting the book he'd been looking through down he headed her way. </p>
<p>"Ms. Bradbury..."</p>
<p>"Charlie please, Ms. Bradbury makes me sound so old."</p>
<p>He laughed as he gave a nod of his head. "I can understand that, then I must insist that you call me Castiel, or Cas. Whichever suits you better. I'm a little shocked to see you here rather than back at the facility."</p>
<p>"We all need a day off sometimes, and I spend most of my days off here taking inventory to make sure this place stays full for every nerd need we could have." She leaned up against the counter resting her head on her hand. "So tell me Cas, what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Just looking around, checking out what's changed and what has stayed the same in my absence."</p>
<p>"Find anything interesting?"</p>
<p>"Nothing much, just a few small gifts for my brother's mating this weekend."</p>
<p>"Oh that's right! He's mating Dean's brother isn't he? Now there's an odd couple if I've ever seen one."</p>
<p>"I don't know about that. They play off each other well, almost two perfect halves of a whole. Though I was surprised to see that they were in fact getting mated. Gabriel has always stated that he didn't want to settle down that way."</p>
<p>"I didn't know that. Any reason? Or just he loved his bachelorhood that much?"</p>
<p>"That's more his story to tell, but I honestly don't know. We've never really talked about it other than him saying he didn't want to ever get mated, and even then we were pretty drunk. I think it was the first time he came to visit me in college, we were celebrating something or the other."</p>
<p>"Well better late than never I guess."</p>
<p>They traded a few more pleasantries and spoke of inconsequential things as he picked up a few of the books that Charlie recommended to him. He was ringing out when they heard a commotion outside of the shop and with eyebrows arched at each other they moved over to the large front window and peered out just in time to see a large man being tackled to the ground. Sharing a look they stepped out into the doorway only to hear a voice bark at them to get down.</p>
<p>Two flashes of tan came hurtling towards them, one from the right and one from the left; leaping onto the man on the ground which neither Charlie or Castiel had noticed had already been pinned to the concrete but was thrashing wildly and cursing loudly. There was scuffling for a few moments before the trio stood up, the two that had come in from the sides moving back and allowing Charlie and Castiel a good view of the third.</p>
<p>Gripping the arm of the man that had been tackled stood Dean, his head bent forwards as he spoke in a low tone. The more Castiel looked at the man in cuffs he could see it was a younger man, probably not more than a teenager. Dean waved off the other two officers and lead the cuffed male away, placing him in the back of his car and taking off. </p>
<p>"Does that happen a lot around here?" Castiel asked as he turned to look over at Charlie.</p>
<p>"Only for Ben. Poor boy comes from a bad home and has seen the back end of a cruiser more times than anyone else in town...well other than Marv, the town drunk who insists that he's the "scribe of God" ." She snorted even as she used air quotes before lips tipped down into a frown. "I guarantee he'll at Moondoor before the night is through. If Dean doesn't just take him there and bypass the jail altogether."</p>
<p>He tilted his head in confusion as he followed Charlie back into the shop. "What? Why wouldn't he take them to jail? He arrested the boy, isn't it some sort of, I don't know, rule that if you're arrested you go straight to jail?"</p>
<p>Charlie laughed, though the sound was hollow, as she jumped up on one of her counters, swinging her feet back and forth as she looked down at him. Though she had laughed he could see a sadness lurking behind her eyes and wondered if that really went away or if she just had varying degrees of sadness that shone through.</p>
<p>"Normally yes when you get arrested you go to jail. But Ben...well he doesn't actually get arrested. I think there is really only one arrest on his record." Her face settled into a thoughtful expression. "I'll have to ask Dean about it." She sighed, the sound worn and weary. "His parents don't..well they don't really care about him. He does things to get himself picked up because he knows that Dean will take him to Moondoor and he'll be safe..at least for a little bit."</p>
<p>His brows furrowed as he listened to Charlie talk, his nose scrunching as he tried to make sense of it. "If Dean takes him to Moondoor..why doesn't he just stay there? You offer a safe place for those that need it and you even showed me some of the dormitory rooms you have. Why keep getting "arrested" just to go?"</p>
<p>The sadness behind Charlie's eyes deepened as she let out another sad sigh. "Ben is still underage, his parents withdraw him whenever they find out he's there and we don't have a leg to stand on to go to court to fight for him to stay. But if they think he's been arrested he can at least have four or five days of peace where he has steady flow of food and warmth. It makes Dean angry that he can't do more for Ben so he does what he can. Sam comes in and tutors Ben so that he doesn't fall behind in classes. It's almost as if the have adopted him as their own. To see those two tough guys falling over themselves to make sure Ben gets as much support as he can so he can leave this behind when he graduates reminds me that kindness still exists out in the world and even from darkness goodness can grow."</p>
<p>A hollow feeling settled in Castiel's chest at the thought. Sure he didn't have the best upbringing, and his parents were very traditional where it concerned secondary gender roles, but they were always attentive and at least cared what happened to him and his brothers and sisters and tried their best to be supportive--even if they didn't approve of Gabriel owning his own bakery or Anna traveling the world. The more he thought on it, the more he couldn't wrap his head around parents not caring about their children and not wanting them to do well no matter what their secondary designation was, which in turn brought his thoughts to Dean and what Ash had said about John selling him off to pay off a debt all because he was Omega. A little flame of anger started to flicker to life and he looked back up at Charlie, his lips set in a thin line. </p>
<p>"How can people be so cruel? I don't..." he growled softly. "I don't get it. How can you just not care about your child's well being. Is he..did he manifest Omega?" The last sentence was said softly as if by whispering it it wouldn't make it true even though thoughts of Dean and others that had manifested Omega still circled in the back of his mind. </p>
<p>Charlie shook her head before she rested it on her fist. "Nope. Kid's all Alpha, a sweetheart too. His parents just suck. There's literally no reason for it, not that being Alpha, Omega, or Beta is a reason for treating someone differently; it's just like they can't be bothered with him and when they do remember he exists it's an all out screaming match. I can't count on both hands and feet how many times the Sheriff's department has been called out for domestic disputes. Thankfully though he turns eighteen in a little under a year and can be free of it all. Dean and I have already made plans for Ben to join us at Moondoor if he wants and can stay until he heads off to college if he wants or can stay on and work with us."</p>
<p>"At least he has people looking out for him, if you want you can pass along the name of my clinic if he comes out my way. I'd like to help if I can. And that goes for anyone you guys work with."</p>
<p>"You're a good guy Cas. No matter what Gabriel says." She smiled as she reached out and patted his hand. Catching sight of her watch her eyes widened. "I didn't know it was that late. Want to join me for lunch at Benny's diner? He's got some of the best food in the whole area." She lowered her voice as her eyes flicked back and forth. "Don't tell Ellen that though. Her place is still the place to go for burgers and overall bar food."</p>
<p>He gave an exaggerated wink before whispering back to her. "Don't worry, you have my word. I won't tell her, she still scares me." He laughed before blinking. "Benny works another job too? Does everyone at Moondoor have other jobs?"</p>
<p>"Nah, but some of us need more to do. And we have enough employees at Moondoor so that we can trade off who is there on what day but myself and Dean are always a phone call away and they know that." Charlie explained as she picked up her keys and ushered Castiel out of the shop and down the way. "Us working also gives the public other ways to contact us in case they're scared or unable to get to Moondoor. So far it's Benny, Gadreel-who works at the Sheriff's department with Dean and Garth-who is one of our children's therapists, Sam, Ash, Jo-who works at the Roadhouse, and myself."</p>
<p>Castiel nodded as he followed his bag of books swinging from his hand. "I know I've said it a lot, but you all are doing good work. I'm happy to see the town excepting of this sort of business and the changes it's made already to the community."</p>
<p>"The only way to go is up and we're not going to stop." Charlie grinned. "Now enough talk about work, lets talk about your House. Hufflepuff. Makes me wonder what your Game of Thrones House would be."</p>
<p>Their banter carried through lunch and not even Benny's slight glares from the kitchen could dampen the camaraderie they had struck and it was late afternoon before Castiel made his way to Gabriel's shop. He nodded to his brother and Ash before finding a table out of the way and he tucked into one of his books as he sipped his coffee, his mind wandering back to his talk with Charlie every so often and wondering how he could institute some of the changes to his own practice that they'd talked about. </p>
<p>At closing time he helped Gabriel and Ash clean up the dining area, tossing trash and wiping down the tables as the blonde mopped the floors and Gabriel counted down the money drawers for the day. The three parted ways once everything was completed, Gabriel heading straight home while Castiel made his way to the closest hotel and booking him a room for the next week. Sure Gabriel's mating ceremony was that coming weekend but there wasn't any reason why he couldn't stay longer; his practice was in safe hands with Meg and Daphne and if they needed an Alpha for anything Balthazar was just a phone call away.  </p>
<p>Settling down in his room he allowed himself the time to flop back onto the large queen size bed and soak up the quiet for a few moments, his eyes fluttering shut every now and then. His phone buzzed, bringing him out of his fugue like state and without moving too much he fished it from his jeans the text icon flashing at him repeatedly. Thumbing open his messages he let himself grin as Dean's name lit up. </p>
<p>Dean: <i>Joining us for dinner?</i><br/>Me: Maybe, what's on the menu?<br/>Dean: <i>Food.</i><br/>Me: Ha, you think you're hilarious don't you?<br/>Dean: <i>No, I think I'm adorable.</i><br/>Dean: <i>Seriously though it's meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. (with cheese because I can't eat that shit plain. I don't care what Sammy says about cheese ruining the nutritional value)</i><br/>Me: Count me in. <br/>Me: Cross my heart I won't tell Sam. <br/>Dean: <i>You'd better not or else I'll truss you up and offer you up as a sacrifice to the Queen.</i></p>
<p>A flush worked it's way across Castiel's face as the image of Dean "trussing him up" flashed behind his eyes. Groaning he shifted on the bed, his skin heating up and his forehead breaking out in a light sweat. He sat up and shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the errant thoughts, now wasn't the time for them. Pushing himself off the bed he typed back a short message saying he'd be there in a bit and then headed into the bathroom for a cold shower to finish clearing his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit longer of a chapter this time around. The boys just did not want to stop at all. Some non-explicit talk about Dean's behavior after being brought home between Sam and Cas, but a little heavyish in contrast to everything so far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday found Castiel dragging himself up Gabriel's front steps at a time he wasn't even sure Gabriel knew existed for a tuxedo fitting for the mating. Yawning he rifled through his keys until he found the house key that his brother had given him and after a few attempts managed to get the door unlocked. Rubbing a hand over his face he stepped into the silent house the scent of coffee hitting him instantly. Closing his eyes he stood in the entryway and pulled in as big a breath as he could before he started towards the kitchen as it was obvious that someone was up and that coffee had been made or was in the process of being made, both options made him perk up a bit more.</p>
<p>As he drew nearer to the kitchen other scents started to filter in under the strong coffee scent--which was some form of french vanilla; his favorite--the scent of sun ripened peaches, honeysuckle, bourbon, and as he scented again, he thought he could detect an undercurrent of leather. Separately the scents were good, but combined they made him want to whine and sniff softly in order to suss out the origin of them before rolling around in them and coating himself head to toe.</p>
<p>"I hope there's enough for another cup." He called out as he grew nearer to the kitchen; not wanting to scare whoever was manning the coffee pot, his voice low and graveled still from sleep.</p>
<p>As he approached the archway every scent that had teased him since arriving wrapped around him and he closed his eyes as inhaled deeply again, letting out a small groan. Eyes fluttering open as he stepped into the large open kitchen his gaze landed on the only other occupant there; a sleepy, sweat pant and ratty t-shirt wearing Dean. For a moment Castiel just let himself take in the tableau before him, Dean leaning against the counter his hair tousled as if he had just rolled out of bed himself, his sweats riding so low on his hips Castiel was wondering how they were even still on and grumbling in sleep wrecked voice at the coffee machine to hurry up with the coffee.</p>
<p>"I know you're there Cas."</p>
<p>Hearing Dean's growling murmur turned on him shook Castiel from his staring and he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, his stomach flipping and tying itself in knots simultaneously.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt."</p>
<p>"Is that why you called out about there being enough for another cup?"</p>
<p>His cheeks burned even hotter and cleared his throat before speaking again. "I just wanted to let whoever was in here know I was coming in, but then you looked like you were in the middle of an important conversation with the machine and I didn't want to take your attention away from that. We all know machines can sense weakness and will attack when the time is right.</p>
<p>"Mmm. Grab a mug." Dean snorted before waving his hand towards the cupboard on his right as he pulled the pot off the machine and poured some into his cup, inhaling the scent as he did so. "Hurry before Sammy smells it and comes down and you have to wait for another pot to brew."</p>
<p>With a light laugh he moved over towards the indicated cupboard, inhaling slowly as he drew close to Dean, his eyes drooping shut again as the myriad of the man's scent washed over him; blanketing him <i>warmthhomemate</i>. He jerked as the words tumbled over and over in his mind, causing him to nearly drop the mug he'd pulled down. The resulting clatter of the bottom striking the counter sounded loud in the quiet of the kitchen and Castiel heard Dean's in-drawn hiss in pain.</p>
<p>"Sonuvabitch!"</p>
<p>Castiel whipped around to see Dean sticking his hand under running water.</p>
<p>"Are you ok?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. I'm peachy. Everyone needs a coffee burn in the morning to wake up."</p>
<p>He didn't need to see Deans' face to know that the man's lip was curled as he kept his hand under the cold stream of water. Flush high on his cheeks he moved over close to Dean and lightly touched his elbow.</p>
<p>"Here Dean, let me see that."</p>
<p>Gently he pulled Dean's hand from the water and held it tenderly in his own as he looked at the reddened skin. While coffee could cause 3rd degree burns it didn't look as if the liquid had been in enough contact for it to do more than leave red behind with a slight sting.</p>
<p>"Does my brother have an emergency medical kit here."</p>
<p>"Somewhere he does, it might be in the bathroom under the sink, or in the linen closet at the top of the stairs."</p>
<p>"Keep it under the water until I get back."</p>
<p>"Yes sir."</p>
<p>The words were said sarcastically and with an eye-roll. Huffing with an eye-roll of his own he started up the stairs, rifling through the medicine cabinet, under the sink and through the linen closet until he found what he was looking for--burn cream. With cream in hand he grabbed a gauze wrap as well and returned the kitchen, nodding to one of the chairs.</p>
<p>"Take a seat Dean."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>He tilted his head but said nothing and with another eye-roll Dean moved over and settled down onto one of the chairs, holding his hand out when Castiel held his out waiting. Gently he smeared the cream over the red area then wrapped it to keep it clean and restrict the introduction of irritants just in case. Though he was done he didn't let Dean's hand drop instead keeping it resting gently between his own as he began to speak.</p>
<p>"It didn't look too bad, but I'd rather be safe than sorry."</p>
<p>Dean nodded and Castiel found himself admiring how soft the other man still looked, his hair still wild and his eyes still holding just a bit of sleep in them still. for a few long moments they sat together in silence; Dean's hand still held comfortably between Castiel's.  The sound of footfalls on the stairs caused them to all but jump apart, Castiel heading to the coffee pot and pouring himself and Dean new cups before placing the glass container back on it's base.</p>
<p>"Good morning guys, you're here early." Sam commented as he too moved over to the coffee machine, pulling a cup down as he went and pouring himself some.</p>
<p>"Gabe wanted us here this early, something about a tuxedo fitting?" Castiel replied, lifting his cup to his lips and taking a languid sip of it.</p>
<p>Sam tilted his head in confusion, his long hair flopping to the side and giving him the look of a golden retriever trying to figure out how to ring a bell to get treats. He opened his mouth before shutting it again, opting to take a sip of his coffee instead. Companionable silence wrapped around them as they savored their morning drinks, Sam's eyes drawn to the gauze wrap on Dean's hand when he slipped his cup into the sink though he didn't bring it up but if Castiel knew the taller man still he knew Sam would ask Dean about it later when they were alone. </p>
<p>After a short stretch Sam slipped on his running shoes and headed out for his morning run, his air pods tucked securely in his ears as he headed out. From Castiel's spot leaning against the counter, his cup cradled between his hands his eyes focused on the liquid held within as he tried to ignore the way Dean's scent wrapped around him, clung to him. </p>
<p>"You think any harder over there Cas you're going to start smoking from your ears."</p>
<p>He looked up, his eyes wide and feeling the tips of his ears turn warm. He worried in passing what sort of scents he was pumping out, if they were embarrassed or anxious. He finished off his cup and turned to set it down into sink, rinsing it out before straightening up. The companionable silence was back but underneath ran a light current of awkwardness that Castiel couldn't tell if it was from himself or if it were from the strange look that Sam had given them before going out for his run.</p>
<p>He was saved from answering however by Gabriel slinking in grumbling and making grabby hands at a cup even as he stopped to rub his cheek against Dean's.</p>
<p>"Look who has joined the land of the living."</p>
<p>"Stop with the flippant and make with the coffee Cassie."</p>
<p>Castiel arched his eyebrow at Dean before turning and getting a clean cup down. "Is he always this way in the morning?</p>
<p>"Pretty much, though there are some days where he's sitting in my lap...yup, there it is."</p>
<p>Brows knitted together Castiel turned around to see his brother straddling Dean with his nose pressed against the blonde's throat. His eyebrow was cocked as he set the cup down on the table a soft growl rumbling in the back of his throat; coughing to cover it up he settled himself down in one of the other chairs.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, alright short-stack off, drink your coffee and lets get ready to go do this..wait what are we doing this early in the morning?"</p>
<p>"Tux fitting. I need to get you and Cassie fitted and make sure you don't make me and Moose look bad Saturday." Gabriel smirked as he picked up his cup and sipped at it though he didn't move out of Dean's lap.</p>
<p>"Make you look bad? I don't think we could do any such thing there short-stack. I'm sure you have some off the wall colors picked out."</p>
<p>"No, Samsquatch said we had to stay muted so we have plain black suits with dark green vests and matching ties though each person will have a brightly colored flower of their choice."</p>
<p>The longer Gabriel stayed pretty much curled up in Deans lap the more Castiel had to fight to keep from growling until he ended up just getting up from the table and heading into the living room to separate himself from them. He took a few laps around the room before settling down on the couch, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular as he tried to untangle the gordian knot his mind had become over the last day and a half.</p>
<p>Every time he tried to poke his inner alpha for answers it only responded with <i>warmthhomemate</i> on a loop and he wrinkled his nose as he tried to pull back the layers on the sentiment. Sure he found Dean's scent appealing and he wanted to roll around in it until it covered him from head to toe, and sure he was ready to rip into his own brother and Dean's brother when he thought that they were holding a secret relationship behind the other man's back. And he couldn't forget how he wanted to best both Benny and Gadreel and how his stomach twisted in tight knots when he learned that the two alpha's regularly assisted Dean through his heat--even if Dean had personally told him that it wasn't sexual in nature; that he didn't sate those needs with the two men, which did placate his alpha somewhat until he started wondering how Dean took care of that part of his head which caused his inner alpha to snarl and pace some more.</p>
<p>The longer he ruminated on those twisted feelings and reactions the more he wasn't liking the answer he coming up with. Dean was his friend, had been his friend for as long as he could remember and these sudden new feelings could jeopardize it all and that was something that he couldn't allow. Besides they were going to be family after Saturday and that just marked Dean as even more off the table.</p>
<p>"You ok there Cas?"</p>
<p>Castiel had been so caught up in his roiling thoughts that he hadn't heard the front door open nor had he even smelled Sam when the taller man returned from his run. Looking up he blinked, pushing away his tangled thoughts.</p>
<p>"Yeah, just giving Dean and Gabriel time for their scenting..."</p>
<p>Same nodded as he wiped his face with the towel around his neck. "Yeah, Gabe does make a habit of scenting Dean the moment he sees him, it helps both their nerves I think. Dean to know he's safe and cared for and Gabe to know he's uninjured or sick. Apparently it's an old habit left over from the feral days where everyone lived in a big pack and would curl together for warmth. It reaffirms the bonds between the members. Charlie explained it to us when we brought Dean home, said he would need a lot of reassurance that he was needed and cared for, that his internal Omega was probably in a lot of pain and feeling cut off. " The taller man looked towards the kitchen, his eyes sad. "It was hell the first year Dean was home. He barely came out of his room. He was terrified of everyone...of me. He'd shrink into corners or curl into himself to make himself small...my brother was never...he was the biggest person I knew, loud, brash...didn't care what anyone thought. To see him that broken, his whole identity taken away..."</p>
<p>Castiel felt his insides seethe in anger, his inner wolf snarling at the description of the vibrant man he knew. Getting up from his seat he moved over and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I know it couldn't have been easy. I've seen Omegas come through the clinic like that. It's like they're just a shell, a vessel. No purpose other than what they're trained to think and do or what they've been told to think of themselves."</p>
<p>"Yeah..the worse part was how dead his eyes were. My brother didn't follow commands at all before it all happened, but when I brought him home he'd do anything without hesitation, never questioning anything he was told to do." Sam shook his head before looking down at him. "He's better now, but he's still not...he's not Dean. He tries, and he tries hard but I can still see the shadow there, the fear lurking deep down waiting to strike. I know it will never ever truly be gone, but it's going to be hard when he moves out full time. I won't be there to protect him, Gabriel won't be there to drag him to their nest after a nightmare.."</p>
<p>Their talk was cut short when the two Omega's sauntered into the living room, Gabriel throwing his arms around Sam and tugging him down for a kiss as Dean made gagging faces behind their backs. He wanted to smile at the blonde, but he couldn't make himself do it his inner wolf clawing and whining to go over and wrap around Dean protectively after what Sam had just shared with him. Knowing Dean as he did however he knew that the action would most definitely not be welcomed, and the fact that Sam had even shared any of what Dean no doubt seen as a weakness would cause the blonde to close off and put everyone at arms distance.</p>
<p>"C'mon Cas, lets leave these two lovebirds alone. We can wait outside, it's early but it's warm." Dean called over his shoulder as he headed towards the front door.</p>
<p>"No, no, no. I'm ready..lets go get this all taken care of so we can go on about our days." Gabriel huffed as he pulled away from Sam slightly, ghosting another kiss over his lips before separating from him completely. "Grab your keys Deano and lets go. The sooner we get this done the sooner you can put on that spiffy Sheriff's uniform and cause all the women and a few of the men to flood the street in drool."</p>
<p>"I do not....just get in the car Gabe, and no touching the radio."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, I know." his brother made a face as he tried to mimic Dean. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."</p>
<p>Dean chuckled as he patted Gabriel's cheek. "You're damn right."</p>
<p>A short scuffle later with Dean practically pleading with Castiel to sit up front, they were pulling into a spot in front of the tailor's shop at the edge of town. It was a modest little store, the three large window's proudly showing off dresses and men's suits alike. Even with it being so early in the morning there were four other cars in the lot and as Castiel got out of the passenger seat he wondered if they were also part of Gabriel's ceremony.</p>
<p>The shop itself was cool and well kept, a receptionist taking their names and letting them know that their personal tailor would be with them shortly. As the trio waited in a rather lavish sitting area another employee came over with a tray of drinks and offered them a glass of brandy, whiskey, or scotch that was politely turned down by all three citing they had other things they had to do after leaving.</p>
<p>"Ah Gentlemen, glad to see you back. I take it you're here for the final fitting?"</p>
<p>A stout gentleman with a Scottish accent bustled into the area, his own suit impeccably pressed and his lavender tie tucked into the waistcoat giving off the perfect air of style and aristocracy. He arched his eyebrow as the man shook Gabriel's hand with a genial smile but let his eyes travel over Dean before shaking his hand; the contact held a little too long in Castiel's opinion.</p>
<p>"I take it these are your Best Men?" He asked as he gave Castiel's hand a quick pump before turning his attention back to Gabriel.</p>
<p>"Mmhm. Dean here," Gabriel nodded his head towards Dean as he spoke. "He's Sam's brother and best man while Cassie.."</p>
<p>"Castiel.." he interrupted dryly.</p>
<p>"Cassie here is my brother and my best man. We need to get them fitted. I think I was pretty close with the sizing I did before, but I want to make sure it's right."</p>
<p>"Of course, of course." The man turned his attention to him and Dean with a bob of his head. "Follow me gentlemen, I need to take some measurements before I bring out the suits for you to try. In the mean time Gabriel if you want to take a look at some of our...erm...honeymoon attire feel free to wander around the store. We shan't be long I think. I have a good eyeball for sizing."</p>
<p>Once again the man's eyes roamed over Dean from head to toe and Castiel found himself having to restrain himself from growling at him. Moving up and put himself between Dean and the shorter man, waving his hand dismissively.</p>
<p>"After you Sir."</p>
<p>The man's eyes narrowed before a smirk played over his lips but he said nothing as he turned and lead the two of them to a different room. The room itself was set up like any ordinary dressing room; three doors leading to presumably individual rooms for changing, a couple full length mirrors, a semi circle of seating so that whoever was trying on their outfit could come out for criticism from their partners. There were wall sconces that held flickering candles and on a small wooden end table sat another tray with drinks and some crackers and cheese. The chairs provided for them were overstuffed leather wingbacks with ottomans sitting slightly off center.</p>
<p>"Wait here gentlemen, I shall return shortly."</p>
<p>He watched as Dean took a look around the area, letting a low whistle as he dropped down into one of the chairs.</p>
<p>"Awful fancy up in here for some suits. Seems like we could have just went to the mall to get our gear."</p>
<p>"I suppose so, but at least here we'll know it'll all fit properly."</p>
<p>Dean's nose wrinkled and he found it hard to think of the motion as anything other than adorable.</p>
<p>"I guess you're right. I just don't see the point in paying so much for an article of clothing that you're only going to wear one time."</p>
<p>"As long as it's just a traditional suit and not a tux or a long tailed suit you can always use it again. I'm sure you have some banquets or what not as Sheriff that requires you to dress up."</p>
<p>Dean laughed as he shook his head. "I do but I send Gadreel or Garth in my place. I don't due well in those situations, too rough around the edges. They fit in and make the department look good."</p>
<p>Castiel felt his stomach flip as he watched Dean laugh, the way he tipped his head back and the way the laughter rolled through his body. Shifting slightly in his chair he picked up one of the tumblers and took a sip, savoring the smooth taste and even smoother warmth as it slid down his throat. </p>
<p>"Alright Gentlemen, I'll take Mr. Winchester first there are a few extras we have to make sure are quite alright."</p>
<p>Castiel waved his free hand as he took a larger sip of his drink all the while trying to not think of what those extras were that needed to be taken care of. </p>
<p>"Mr. Crowley always takes the Omegas first. He has a thing for them, likes to see them on display."</p>
<p>The new voice caused Castiel to jump and he nearly gave himself whiplash as he tried to find the person responsible. Off to his right stood a young woman with blonde wavy hair, her hands folded primly in front of her and her eyes looking off towards the door that Crowley and Dean had disappeared through. The small flame from earlier started to flicker back to life and he swallowed down the rest of his drink. </p>
<p>"But I wouldn't worry, he never touches them more than necessary. Bad for business you know if it got out that he was taking liberties with them. He just likes to ogle them."</p>
<p>"That's...good to know.." He gritted out through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Her words did little to soothe the wakening flame in his gut and Castiel got up and started to walk around the room, his eyes straying back towards the door the two men had gone through more often than not. About halfway through his third trip around the room the door swung open and Dean stepped out first, his arms held wide as he looked over at Castiel. </p>
<p>"Well what do you think?"</p>
<p>The blonde was clad in a deep black suit; the lapels a shiny black that drew ones eyes towards the green vest that sat snugly against the man's frame and even going as far as accentuating the slight flare of Dean's hips. Tucked in behind the vest was a tie that was charcoal in color while a green pocket square peeked up out of the suits breast pocket. It was all Castiel could do to swallow, his tongue feeling ten sizes too big for his mouth at that moment. </p>
<p>"You look..amazing Dean."</p>
<p>"Of course he does, I wouldn't let anyone out of my shop in anything less than perfect." Crowley sniffed as he reached up and brushed off an invisible piece of lint from the shoulder of Dean's suit. "C'mon Squirrel, lets get you into your regular clothes and then I'll start work on tall, dark, and handsome over there."</p>
<p>The two men disappeared again into whatever room was hidden behind the door and Castiel felt his heart rate starting to slow back down to a manageable level. He set down the empty glass and picked up another one, the alcohol in that glass a bit sharper, biting as it went down. He settled back down into one of the chairs, pulling his phone out and scrolling through his messages as he waited. </p>
<p>Soon Dean reappeared a garment bag draped over his arm a smile on his face and looking back at Crowley. The little flame flickered a bit but Castiel tamped down on it, forcing a smile as the business moved to stand in front of his chair. </p>
<p>"Alright up you, lets get you fit. Thankfully you're not as tall as Squirrel but you're a bit more built all around. Still shouldn't be too hard."</p>
<p>Nodding his head he placed the second empty glass down and followed after the shorter man through the door. They made their way down a short hallway before coming to stop in a room that has a semi-circle  of mirrors around a small raised stage while off to one side were racks of suits and vests. </p>
<p>"Down to your underthings please and then stand on the box, I'm going to take a few measurements and then see what I have ready made."</p>
<p>"Do I really need to be..undressed?"</p>
<p>"Come now Alpha, you can't be shy." The man's eyes drifted down towards his hips, one eyebrow arching. "Unless of course you aren't wearing anything underneath there.."</p>
<p>Heat flashed over Castiel's face and he shook his head. "No! I mean..I am properly...underclothed...I just don't see the point of getting down to that clothing just for measurements."</p>
<p>Crowley rolled his eyes before flicking the tape measure off his shoulder. "It's about getting a true fit. Yes I could measure you in your clothing, but it will throw things off a bit. And don't you want a suit that fits like a second skin?  Not something that is loose, even if by a little bit?"</p>
<p>"Did my companion have to do the same?"</p>
<p>"Oh Squirrel? Of course he did. I mean I have serviced him before so I have most of his measurements already, but I do like to do a...recheck every once in a while."</p>
<p>The quirk of the Scottish man's lips brought Castiel's up into a scowl in response but with a huff he started to remove his clothing until he was standing in his boxers with his arms crossed over his chest. </p>
<p>"See now what that so hard. And I was right. You are a bit more sturdy than Squirrel."</p>
<p>Without any additional words Crowley made short work of getting the needed measurements, humming as he jotted them down on a small notepad that he kept in his shirt pocket. Once he was done he waved Castiel over to a seat. </p>
<p>"I shall only be a minute, please make yourself comfortable. I think I have just the thing, but your thighs my dear man..I might have to make a few alterations to accommodate them."</p>
<p>In less time than he'd thought Crowley returned with two different suits hanging from his hand. Both were black but one seemed a bit lighter in color than the other and didn't have the shiny lapels like Dean's had had. The other was a near perfect replica of Deans, right down to the charcoal tie. That was the suit that Crowley held out first and motioned to the changing room to his left. </p>
<p>"Try that one on first, I want to see how it looks. Then we'll try the other one."</p>
<p>With a head nod Castiel took the suit and disappeared into the room, making quick work of putting the outfit on and then going back out to have it looked over.  Crowley tipped his head back and forth, squinting and moving over and straightening the material before shaking his head and waving his hand. </p>
<p>"All wrong. Try the other one."</p>
<p>Doing as he was told Castiel took the second suit and swapped them out, smoothing his hand down the green vest as he looked at himself in the mirror before going back out. He had to admit he did like that suit better than the first one, it fit better across the shoulders than the other and the pant legs seemed to be a bit wider. Stepping out he mimicked Dean's stance earlier, arms wide as he looked at Crowley. </p>
<p>"Well?"</p>
<p>"I guess it'll do. You don't look like a completely stuffed sausage. I guess though maybe Squirrel might be a better judge."   </p>
<p>"Is that necessary? It fits well and matches Gabriel's needs."</p>
<p>"What's the matter? Don't want him to see you before the big day?"</p>
<p>"It's not my.."</p>
<p>Crowley waved his hand, cutting Castiel off before shoving him down the hallway. "Come off it, lets see what Squirrel thinks and then the two of you will be out of my hair."</p>
<p>Stumbling forward Castiel rolled his eyes and moved back down the hall, his steps slowly slightly the closer he got to the door. The little flame in his gut suddenly turned into butterflies and he swallowed out of reflex. He knew on a subconscious level that he was passably good looking. He'd had plenty of offers over the years and more then a few romantic partners. But the thought of Dean seeing him in the suit made his whole body tingle with nerves. </p>
<p>As he exited out of the door with Crowley behind him he seen Dean talking on his phone, a scowl on his lips and his hand combing through his hair. </p>
<p>"Listen Garth I don't care...you get that paperwork on my desk...yes the desk in the office...my office Garth..no..Garth..." With an annoyed huff Dean snapped his phone shut and slipped into his pocket, turning when Crowley cleared his throat. </p>
<p>For a moment it was as if time stood still both of them staring at one another silently. Then slowly Dean's eyes dragged from Castiel's face down the length of his body and then back up; the action almost as intimate feeling as a physical caress while what looked like a blush started crawling up the side of Dean's throat. </p>
<p>"I..uh.." Dean bit down on his lower lip before speaking again his gaze still lingering on Castiel while the color on his skin stained a darker pink. "You look good Cas, that suit..very proper."</p>
<p>Their eyes caught again and Castiel traced the movement of Dean's tongue over his lips, wishing for a brief moment to chase the action with his own tongue before the sound of a throat clearing startled him back into the present moment. </p>
<p>"Well then, since you two are obvious well pleased with the selections I'll finish up with dark and handsome here. He needs a few alternations in the thighs..must be a runner or cyclist with those things."</p>
<p>In what felt like a daze Castiel allowed himself to be lead back to the room where he quickly changed into his clothing, his hands absentmindedly patting all his pockets to make sure that he still had everything.  When he returned to the main sitting room however Dean was gone, Gabriel having taken up his spot, a sucker dangling from his lips as he played around on his phone. </p>
<p>"Where's Dean?"</p>
<p>"Emergency call at the station, Sam is coming to pick us up. He said to tell you that you really did look rather spiffy in your suit." </p>
<p>A grin flashed over Gabriel's face as the warmth on Castiel's cheeks heated up once more. He was in for a long day, he could already tell and yet the mental image of Dean in his suit, eyes sparkling and lips stretched in a smile made it all worth it. Even if in the back of Castiel's mind another image started to take shape; Dean with his vest open, skin flushed and head tipped back with his eyes closed and looking completely debauched. </p>
<p><i>A long day indeed.</i> He thought as he followed his brother out to Sam's waiting car; the image for now tucked away until he was alone later to enjoy it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday turned out to be a lazy sort of day for the most part for Castiel, he spent a majority of it exploring the town, revisiting some of his old haunts and catching up with any old friends he'd come across. He ended up spending the late afternoon and evening hours sipping coffee at Gabriel's shop and just watching as people came and went. Twice Dean had wandered into the shop, the first time ordering coffees to go and the second time for a piece of pie that he then sat down and enjoyed while talking to Castiel. The banter was easy flowing as if they hadn't spent the past nine years apart or that anything traumatic had ever happened, they were just two old friends shooting the breeze with one another.</p>
<p>A couple times however Castiel's eyes wandered down to Dean's lips, watching as they wrapped around the tines of the fork as he savored his pie. A smear of cherry filling stained the corner of his lips red and Castiel had to forcibly keep himself from thumbing it away. Fighting himself to stay still, he shifted slightly on his chair, his eyes darting away from Dean's face only to move back after a few moments.</p>
<p>"You ok Cas? You seem kinda..squirmy.."</p>
<p>"Hmm? Yeah. Just been sitting here too long I think." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and keeping his gaze down on the table top.</p>
<p>Dean nodded as he finished off his pie, a soft groan vibrating in his throat and causing Castiel to squeeze his thighs together as imperceptibly as possible and nearly choke on an in drawn breath. Standing up, Dean stretched; his tan Sheriff button down lifting and showing off a stripe of warmed skin and pulling Castiel's eyes down the line of his body. Feeling his mouth start to dry out Castiel picked his tea up and took a long pull of the liquid only to scowl when he found it cold. Setting the cup back down he felt eyes on him and flicking his gaze around the shop found his brother watching him and Dean intently.</p>
<p>"Well Cas what can I say? Maybe get up and stretch those runners legs of yours."</p>
<p>There was a grin playing on Dean's lips and Castiel felt his lips twitch in response their gazes locking for a few long moments. Clearing his throat he looked away, raking his hand through his hair.</p>
<p>"I might just do that. It's been a while since I've stretched them properly."</p>
<p>Dean shook his head as he patted Castiel's shoulder, his hand warm as if they were touching skin to skin instead of having the fabric of his shirt between them. They stood that way for a few moments before Dean's radio crackled to life causing both me to startle slightly and take steps back away from each other. Castiel had no idea what was coming out of it but it seemed to make sense to Dean because the blonde picked up his hat and with a slight nod of his head, left the shop. He had been so preoccupied watching Dean leave that he hadn't seen his brother lean up against his table; Gabriel's voice startling him as he spoke.</p>
<p>"So Cassie...Deano huh?"</p>
<p>"What about Dean?"</p>
<p>Gabriel huffed as he rolled his eyes, leaning his hip against Castiel's table and draping his towel over his shoulder before crossing his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>"You know what I mean."</p>
<p>"I can assure you that I don't know what you mean."</p>
<p>Gabriel rolled his eye and let out a put upon sigh. "All that flirting you two were doing. I was worried I have to start advertising the shop as an Adult shop and put in place an age limit for visitors."</p>
<p>It was Castiel's turn to sigh as he rolled his eyes. "We're friends, he was only spending what little free time he had with me."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I could see that. I'm just surprised Dean didn't see the major heart eyes you were throwing his way." Gabriel smirked as he arched his eyebrow.</p>
<p>Castiel felt his face heat up, the warmth crawling up his neck and settling in the tips of his ears. He was trying to figure out something, anything to say to his brother but was drawing complete blanks. While he was thinking Gabriel took advantage of the silence, a smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>"Aww, Cassie has a crush. Is that why you've been wearing low grade blockers in order to keep the brunt of your scent under wraps so he doesn't figure you out?" As the flush deepened on Castiel's face Gabriel crowed triumphantly. "It is, isn't it?! Aww Cassie, that's so cute."</p>
<p>"We're friends Gabriel. Nothing more." His voice was a low grumble as he kept his gaze away from his brother.</p>
<p>"Yeah keep telling yourself that." Gabriel rolled his eyes as he straightened back up. "But if you want to keep Dean from figuring it out however you might want to tone down the staring. He might be a little slow on the uptake sometimes but even he can't stay oblivious forever."</p>
<p>Castiel ran a hand through his hair before he let his shoulders drop. He still wasn't sure what he was feeling but he obviously wasn't hiding it as well as he had thought.</p>
<p>"Tell you what Baby Bro, tonight will be a brothers night out...er in. I'll send Sam to spend the night with Dean and it'll be just us two."</p>
<p>It was an innocuous offer but Castiel was a professional at reading between the lines and he offered his brother a small smile in return. With a nod Gabriel returned to his place behind the counter leaving Castiel to his thoughts.</p>
<p>After the shop closed for the evening and Gabriel shoved Sam and Dean out of the house for night--after a rather embarrassingly long kiss at the door while both Castiel and Dean made faces behind their backs--Castiel and Gabriel found themselves reclining on the opposite ends of the couch with beers in their hands and the tv playing softly in the background.</p>
<p>"So how long?"</p>
<p>Gabriel's question broke the silence and he looked over to see his brother staring at a picture of the them; Dean's arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders and Gabriel pressed against Sam's other side, all three of them smiling.</p>
<p>"Not as long as you're probably thinking. Just since I got in for ceremony."</p>
<p>"Really? Not since High School?"</p>
<p>The disbelief in Gabriel's tone made him chuckle and he took a long pull off of his beer as he waited for Gabriel to process what he was hearing. </p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>"Mmmhmm."</p>
<p>Castiel arched his eyebrow as he looked over at his brother, his voice now holding a disbelieving note. "Mmhmm?"</p>
<p>"Yes Cassie, mmhmm." Gabriel's eyes took on a playful gleam as he took a sip of his beer. "We all thought you two were banging it out back then. I mean you two were inseparable right up until you left for college."</p>
<p>"We were just friends back then, nothing more nothing less."</p>
<p>"So what changed?"</p>
<p>"I...I don't really know."</p>
<p>The words were soft and accompanied by a lift of his shoulder while he rolled his bottle between his palms. He wished he had a better answer but he didn't, he couldn't even pinpoint the moment when everything changed and he started seeing Dean in a romantic light. He drained his bottle, sighing softly before he speaking again. </p>
<p>"It was like...the moment he stepped out onto the porch, looking all sleep rumpled something just shifted and he was buried under my skin, something awakening and clawing at me."</p>
<p>"Aww, little bro has a crush."</p>
<p>Castiel rolled his eyes as he picked up one of the couches throw pillows and lobbed it at Gabriel, ignoring the older man's peal of laughter.</p>
<p>"Honestly though, I know the feeling." Gabriel admitted, his voice going soft and his cheeks slowly turning pink. "I mean we've known both Sam and Dean forever but then one day Samsquatch showed up at the shop and it was like a spotlight sudden shone down from the heavens and everyone else paled in comparison." He shook his head with a chuckle. "Though apparently Sam realized it before I did. I wasn't even aware he was trying to court me at first."</p>
<p>Castiel grinned as he set his empty bottle down on the coffee table. "Well you were never the most astute Gabriel. But it seems to have worked out for you. I can't remember seeing you this happy."</p>
<p>The fond smile on Gabriel's face made Castiel's heart clench and the idle thought of wanting that for himself wafted through his mind. Their conversation fell into a comfortable lull, each one lost to their own thoughts.</p>
<p>"I think you'd be good for him y'know." Gabriel commented, his voice soft. </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because yo're patient, kind, and you just understand how he works. You always have, even back in the day you just seemed to get him."</p>
<p>Silence reigned between them again but only for a few moments, Castiel's voice quiet when he started speaking again. </p>
<p>"You know I thought Dean was an Alpha that morning, I always thought he would be he just had all the makings of an Alpha. And then when the two of you were scenting each other my stomach wanted to crawl up and out of my throat so bad I nearly choked on the feeling. Then later when I seen Sam scent mark you at the shop I became so angry thinking that you were sneaking around him." The tips of Castiel's ears were a bright red and he kept  his eyes away from what was undoubtedly the curious gaze of his brother. "Just the thought of Benny and Gadreel spending Dean's heats with him..." his sentence trailed off into a low growl as his hands clenched in his lap. "And I know that I have no right to feel that way, it just...it makes me so angry and I have to work hard not to react to it or let it show." He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair as he scowled off into the distance. </p>
<p>"Well, well, well, looks like little Cassie has it bad." Gabriel waggled his eyebrow at him, a smirk playing on his lips. "Tell me Cassie, what does Deano smell like to you?"</p>
<p>Castiel's mouth worked silently, the blush moving from his ears down to the rest of his face and turning darker. After a couple tries he finally managed to get some sound out. </p>
<p>"...warmth...home..and..and...mate." The last word was mumbled softly but judging from Gabriel's snort his brother heard it anyway. "Not that it means anything."</p>
<p>"And why not?"</p>
<p>Castiel inhaled through his nose, letting the breath out slowly as his focused on his fingers. "Because Dean's life is here and mine is in Virginia. I can't uproot my practice and I can't in good conscience ask Dean to leave his job and facility, not when he's done so much good here and has helped so many people." His nose wrinkled as he scowled, the tone of his voice taking on a self loathing lilt. "Besides there's no evidence that Dean's even half as affected by my scent as I am by his. Or even if he finds me a little bit good looking."</p>
<p>Gabriel laughed, shaking his head. "Stop pouting, I wouldn't say he's unaffected so much as he's just that much better at hiding what he's feeling."</p>
<p>Castiel hummed noncommittally, picking at the hem of his shirt. "Perhaps but again it's a moot point."</p>
<p>"You doth protest too much little bro."</p>
<p>"And you are making too much out of nothing."</p>
<p>Castiel's eyes narrowed as Gabriel continued to grin at him but nothing else was said on the subject and for that he was grateful even if he was sure he'd be thinking about it for the rest of the night. After they each finished another beer they bid each other goodnight and Castiel found himself staring at the ceiling long into the night thinking over his conversation with his brother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of the ceremony dawned bright and warm and with minimal emotional outbursts or panicked flailing from his brother Castiel found himself standing opposite of Dean as Gabriel and Sam pledged their lives to one another. The combination of a traditional mating and a wedding had seemed slightly insane when Gabriel first explained it but watching it unfold was exciting and he had to admit that it fit Gabriel perfectly. It was definitely going to be an occasion to remember and no doubt those invited would be talking about it for a long time to come.</p>
<p>His eyes drifted over to Dean as Sam and Gabriel exchanged a chaste kiss for the moment, his eyes taking in and appreciating the form fitting cut of his suit. Sure he'd seen it on Dean two days ago at the final fitting but standing in the sun, a smile on his lips and his green eyes sparklin made Castiel's stomach flip end over end. His inner Alpha puffed out his chest when he caught Dean glancing at him from the corner of his eyes. He arched an eyebrow watching as a blush crawled  up Dean's cheeks a smile quirking the corner of his lips.</p>
<p>As soon as the officiant announced Sam and Gabriel as mates Castiel found himself arm in arm with Dean and following behind their brothers as they made their way back down the aisle. As the happy couple waved and shared lingering gazes, Castiel lean in close and whispered in Dean's ear.</p>
<p>"How long until they disappear on us?"</p>
<p>A smirk teased Dean's lips as he looked over at Castiel. "An hour tops."</p>
<p>Dean's voice was low and playful, his eyes glittering mischievously as they parted ways outside of the small church. There were a few minutes of hugging and handshakes before everyone started drifting off towards the reception hall. Loosening his tie Castiel looked around for his car, his forehead furrowed when he couldn't find it. He walked through a few aisles, his phone buzzing in his pocket suddenly. He scowled as he read over his brother's text, jamming his phone back into dress pants with an annoyed huff.  </p>
<p>"You ok Cas?"</p>
<p>He looked up to see Dean leaning against his car, his suit jacket now gone leaving him in his vest with the sleeves of his button down shirt rolled up to his elbows. Castiel's words died on his tongue; his eyes touching on several different points of Dean before lingering on his lips.</p>
<p>"Cas?"</p>
<p>With a jerk Castiel swallowed twice before he could answer. "Uh..it seems as if our brothers have taken my car."</p>
<p>"Better yours than mine." Dean grinned before nodding towards his car. "Going my way Stranger?"</p>
<p>Castiel blinked as he tipped his head to the right wondering if he was imaging the way Dean's gaze flicked between his eyes and lips over and over again.</p>
<p>"I just might. Care to give a drifter a lift?"</p>
<p>Again there was the flicking of gaze between his lips and eyes and Castiel straightened up, squaring his shoulders under the gaze.</p>
<p>"My pleasure. Hop in."</p>
<p>Without any further word play Dean slid in behind the wheel, winking at Castiel as he turned the engine over; the purring loud in the nearly empty parking lot. Biting back a groan Castiel moved around to the other side and slid into the passenger seat, buckling the seat belt and settling down into well cared for leather seat. The ride over was quiet except for the soft strains of classic rock filtering through the car. A couple of times Castiel had the feeling he was being stared at but when he'd risk a glance in Dean's direction the other man's eyes were glued to the road.</p>
<p>Soon they were pulling up in front of the reception hall both of them huffing softly before getting out of the vehicle and straightening out their clothing. He was smoothing down a few errant wrinkles from his suit jacket when he felt eyes on him again. Looking over the roof of the car he caught Dean's gaze and he cocked his eyebrow in response.</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"Nothing man. Just waiting on you to finish princess."</p>
<p>Castiel felt his cheeks heat up and he cleared his throat before heading around the front of the car, offering Dean his elbow.</p>
<p>"Shall we?"</p>
<p>There was a moments hesitation but with a small smile Dean took his elbow, tucking his hand into the crook as they started walking. The small gesture had Castiel's inner Alpha preening and as the light scent of happy Omega wafted around he had to work hard to hold back the happy rumbling purr that wanted to erupt.</p>
<p>A few minutes and a short walk later found them separated, Castiel making small talk with the few members of his family that had shown up while Dean was making the same rounds with his. Every once in a while he'd find Dean searching for him the same way he was searching for the green eyed man, their eyes holding for a few seconds before they'd look away, their faces red.</p>
<p>The sound of silverware against glass rang out and the combined families found their ways to their respective seats, both Dean and Castiel seated at the main table on either side of their brothers. Quiet conversation reigned as everyone tucked into their meals and more than a few times Castiel risked leaning forward just enough to catch a glimpse of Dean around Sam. He had just pushed his plate away when Dean stood, a grin on his lips as he tapped his fork against his glass to get everyone's attention. Once all eyes seemed to be on him he started speaking, a wide smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Alright, seeing as how we've all had time get some good food into our stomachs and we need to let that settle before all put on our dancing shoes it seems as good a time as any to give my best man speech."</p>
<p>Next to him Gabriel and Same stiffened, trading twin looks of barely controlled horror as a few laughs broke out around them. Dean turned slightly, his champagne flute held carefully in his hand and a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>"I met Gabriel years ago, in fact our very first meeting was one for the record books. I wanted to wipe the floor with him he was just so annoying. But Sammy, every sweet, diplomatic Sammy said I had to give him a change and then if I really wanted to maim him I could..but in private to avoid juvenile detention." There were a few more chuckles including some from Gabriel as the man nodded. "Still Gabriel has been a steady companion throughout the years and out of everyone Sammy could have wanted to spend the rest of his life with I'm glad it's him. Plus him owning a bakery and allowing me free access to all the pies I can eat helps too." There was more laughter this time with even Sam joining in. Dean raised his glass, the playful grin replaced by a sincere smile. "Welcome to the family Gabriel, we're loud, brash, and won't ever stand down from a fight. We love as fiercely as we fight and family is everything to us, whether it's blood, marriage or those we've picked up along the way."</p>
<p>Loud cheers rang out and Dean lifted his flute, toasting the new couple. Taking a drink Dean sat back down signalling that it was his turn. Grabbing his own champagne flute, Castiel stood facing the newly mated pair.</p>
<p>"Well I don't know how I can even compete with Dean's toast so I won't even try. Instead all I will say is that it has been long believed that everyone has their perfect half out there somewhere and those that are lucky find them. Somehow Sam drew the celestial card that linked him to Gabriel and though I will never understand why, it's clear to anyone that looks at them that they balance each other out, they support one another and they are so grossly in love that we're all going to need insulin shots after this. May they have a long and happy mating."</p>
<p>He tilted his glass in their direction a smile on his lips as he took a sip, applause coming from the surrounding tables. He flicked a glance over just past Sam, finding Dean's gaze trained intently on him. Fighting a blush he took his seat again, only half listening as others stood to give their own toasts.  </p>
<p>The sound of music swelling in the room caught Castiel off guard and he watched as people began to pair off; Sam standing and offering his hand to Gabriel, a smile on his lips. The two joined the couples on the floor and he watched as they moved together as one only to belatedly realize that he and Dean had been left alone at the table. Glancing at Dean covertly he watched as the other gazed almost longingly at the couples on the floor. Finishing off his drink he stood, smoothing down his vest and jacket and walked over to Dean, holding his hand out to the green eyed man. </p>
<p>"May I have this dance?"</p>
<p>He waited, watching as Dean cocked an eyebrow at him before a small smile stretched his lips. </p>
<p>"And what makes you think I want to dance?"</p>
<p>It was said teasingly, Dean's eyes glinting in the low light as he looked up him. An answering playful smile eased over Castiel's lips as he leaned in to speak directly into Dean's ear though it was quiet enough not to warrant the move.</p>
<p>"I can see it in your eyes, how you're watching everyone out on the floor...wanting...craving...practically begging to be out there.." As the sentence went on his voice pitched lower until it was nearly a growl.</p>
<p>He felt Dean shift in his chair and he pulled away, one eyebrow cocked with a smirk now on his lips and once more holding out his hand to Dean. </p>
<p>"Shall we?"</p>
<p>Dean cast one more glance at the dance floor and Castiel felt his heart rate start to speed up and wondered if maybe he had misread the other man. After a few moments he had started to let his hand drop but Dean squared his shoulders and took Castiel's hand, standing up and leading them to the dance floor. They moved between the other couples on the floor, their bodies slotting together easily as they started to move gracefully through the moves.</p>
<p>"You're very good at this." Castiel murmured against Dean's ear, his hand splayed against the man's lower back.</p>
<p>"As the Queen's handmaiden I need to be able to represent her majesty at balls. You on the other hand...you're..." Dean's nose scrunched up as he fell silent. </p>
<p>"I suck." Castiel laughed softly as Dean's ears pinkened.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't say that...you just have room for improvement."</p>
<p>Their gazes caught and held for a moment before they laughed, the sounds of their voices mingling pleasantly. A sudden flash caught their attention and both men turned at the same time to see Ash grinning at them, a camera held tightly in his hands. </p>
<p>"Looking good Fellas."</p>
<p>The blonde flashed them a grin before snapping another picture and then disappearing into the crowd again. For a few seconds silence was king but then Castiel shook his head with a laugh as he started swaying to the music again. </p>
<p>"I'm going to leave you my address, I want copies of those pictures." He huffed out between laughter. </p>
<p>"We'll see, although if your brother gets them first we're doomed. He'll use it forever against us." Dean lamented with a faux frown.</p>
<p>"I can think of worse things he could use for leverage."</p>
<p>"Yeah? Name one." Dean challenged as they twirled around the floor.</p>
<p>"Nice try. I'm not giving you any leverage against me. That would be like giving Gabriel leverage." He chuckled as he spun Dean around, pulling him back close hand once more pressed firmly against Dean's lower back.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Blue eyes, I'll get that leverage even if I have to bother your brother until he gives it to me."</p>
<p>"You think he'll give up my secrets?"</p>
<p>"Oh I think he will."</p>
<p>Castiel laughed, pitching his voice lower and leaning in again to speak right into Dean's ear. "Yeah? I think he's going to be bothering you about what we're doing now." </p>
<p>He swung them around so that Dean could see where Gabriel was watching them intently. A blush crawled over Dean's cheeks and Castiel felt his heart rate kick up again. Their gazes caught once more and he flicked his tongue out to wet his suddenly dry lips, breath caught in his throat and he felt Dean shift subtly closer. Swallowing thickly he began to lean in his breath mingling with Dean's the closer he got. Just as their lips were about to meet the music died down and they blinked before moving back, faces red. </p>
<p>Sleep that night was a long time coming and even then Castiel's dreams were plagued with bright green eyes and nearly there kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Descriptions and talking about Dean's trauma at the hands of Alastair and his intended use by Azazel. Nothing too explicit but there none the less.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel woke up sweaty and rutting against his bed, his skin feeling two sizes too small as he growled through his release; his teeth tearing into his pillow and sending feather flying everywhere. Panting he allowed himself only a few minutes to enjoy the afterglow before he pulled himself from his bed and padded into the bathroom. Wrinkling his nose at the thick scent of spent Alpha he turned the water on and waited for the temperature to adjust, his eyes straying to his reflection in the mirror. His skin was still flushed, his knot still thick at the base and as pleasurable as his morning release had been he could still feel arousal thrumming through his body. </p>
<p>Growling at himself he stepped under the warm water, rolling his shoulders and feeling some of his left over tension drain away. He gave himself a quick wash down, keeping his hands away from his rapidly rethickening shaft. After making sure he was completely rinsed off, he wrapped a towel around his waist, changing into his running clothes in the hope that he could run off the excess energy from his dream. Popping his headphones into his ears he set off, his mind focusing on the sound of his feet on the pavement.</p>
<p>He wasn't even sure how long he'd been out, only that the sun had risen completely and was now beating down on his back when he returned to the hotel. Drenched in sweat he discarded his clothes on his way back to the shower. This time he took his time under the warm water, his eyes slipping closed with a happy sigh. He had just slipped on a shirt when a knock sounded on the door to his room. Eyebrow arched he opened the door without checking to see who was on the other side. Something he suddenly wished he'd done. </p>
<p>Standing there in perfectly fit jeans, plain tee and a flannel was Dean, his mouth opened in an aborted greeting. Belatedly Castiel realized that while he had donned a shirt he still only had a towel tied around his waist. Swallowing he fought to put on an unaffected air, even going as far as to work a smile onto his face. </p>
<p>"Hello Dean."</p>
<p>"Uh..hi..I, uh didn't interrupt anything did I?"  </p>
<p>"No, not at all."</p>
<p>They stood there staring at each other for a few moments before Castiel cleared his throat; shifting from foot to foot as he clenched his hand around the knot that held the towel together. He felt Dean's gaze like a physical caress and beneath his towel he felt himself twitch.</p>
<p>"Is there something I can help you with?"</p>
<p>Though his voice had been soft it seemed to be just enough to break whatever spell had descended over them and he watched a deep red flush crawl up Dean's throat.</p>
<p>"Oh..um..I was wondering if you would want to go grab lunch or something." </p>
<p>Dean's eyes dropped away from his face to linger on the towel again, his teeth raking over his full lower lip. Transfixed by the motion Castiel felt his tongue flick out to wet his own lips and he forced his gaze away to the bed as he fought to keep his voice even. </p>
<p>"Sure, let me finish dressing and we'll go. Come in, I'll only be a moment or two."</p>
<p>Castiel moved over to the side to allow Dean entry. However when Dean stayed outside the door Castiel cocked his head to the side, eyes squinted in confusion. </p>
<p>"Everything ok Dean?"</p>
<p>There was a slight hesitation where Dean's eyes moved around the room without stopping on one thing for more than a few seconds. </p>
<p>"Yeah..yeah. Everything's cool. I'll just...I'll just wait for you in the lobby."</p>
<p>Castiel was left standing surprised as Dean beat a hasty retreat, any words that Castiel might have said left on his tongue. Closing the door he dressed quickly, wiping on a light coat of his mid-grade blockers before heading down to the lobby. Standing at the entrance of the large room he took a few moments to just look his fill at Dean; the other man slouched in a chair with playing on his phone. His inner Alpha purred as he watched, warmth seeping throughout his body. He gave himself only a moment more before he moved across the room and stopped in front of Dean's chair. </p>
<p>"Dean.."</p>
<p>He swallowed thickly as Dean looked up at him, a smile on his lips. Time seemed to stand still as their gazes caught and held; it was only the sound of a horn blaring outside that broke the connection. Looking down Castiel cleared his throat, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. </p>
<p>"Heya Cas. I was wondering if you wanted to go grab lunch with me today? Plus I have something I want to show you." Dean grinned as he stood, pocketing his phone. </p>
<p>The blonde's grin was infectious and Castiel found himself nodding as an answering smile quirked his lips. </p>
<p>"That sounds good. Any place in particular or are we winging it about where we're going to eat."</p>
<p>"Figure we'll play it by ear, see what grabs our fancy."</p>
<p>"And judging from the last part of your plan I take it we're driving somewhere. Or rather you're driving us somewhere."</p>
<p>Dean chuckled as he patted Castiel's face, cupping it rather gently for a second before letting go. "Don't let anyone tell you that you're just a pretty face Cas."</p>
<p>Heat crawled up his face and he coughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Dean. "Yeah...well, you either.."</p>
<p>The air between them grew thick again and their gazes once more caught and held, their eyes searching each others for something that would clue them in on whatever it was between them. </p>
<p>"Well...um..lets get going. We have a whole day to ourselves."</p>
<p>He nodded and followed Dean out to his car, his eyes everywhere but on the man in front of him. Once they were settled in the Impala and moving through town he turned to face Dean, watching him for a couple minutes before speaking.</p>
<p>"So do I get any hint about where we're going after lunch?"</p>
<p>Dean glanced over a smirk on his lips. "We used to spend a lot of time there as kids."</p>
<p>Castiel's forehead furrowed as he tried to think of all the places he and Dean had visited when they were younger. There were so many places that he wasn't even sure where to begin. He frowned as he gently shoved Dean's shoulder. </p>
<p>"That's not helpful."</p>
<p>"Cheer up Blue Eyes, it'll come to you at some point."</p>
<p>Dean laughed, the sound wrapping around and swallowing Castiel until he couldn't help but join in. Soon the car was filled with the sound of their combined laughter and it was like stepping back in time; as if they had just left school and were making their way home or off to the library to study. He settled back against the seat, arms crossed over his chest as he continued to try and figure out where Dean was taking him. </p>
<p>Lunch was a couple of burgers at the little diner on the outskirts of town that they used to frequent after football games and it seemed that nothing other than ownership had changed. They sat and talked for what felt like hours, reminiscing about the old days and making playful bets about Sam and Gabriel's mating--Dean positive that there would be pups before their first real fight. After getting back on the road Castiel allowed himself to soak in the scent of their combined contentment and he selfishly hoped it soaked into his shirt so that he could take more time to enjoy it later. </p>
<p>He was so engrossed with reveling in their scent that he wasn't actively paying attention to where they were going until Dean parked and killed the engine. Blinking he looked out the window and around the large area in front of them, his eyebrows drawn together before it dawned on him where they were and he laughed. </p>
<p>"The old vineyard? I completely forgot that this place existed."</p>
<p>"Same here, the last time I was here was right after your Senior year homecoming dance." A fond smile ghosted over Dean's lips.  "But Sam and I found the deed in Grandpa Henry's things this past winter. I come out here once a week when the weather is nice."</p>
<p>Dean stared out of the windshield before exiting the car, moving around to the front to lean against the hood. Castiel followed suit, leaning against the warmed hood and just close enough to brush elbows with Dean lightly. He looked out over the fields, the barren grapevine terraces dotting the landscape as far as the eye could see. He shifted slightly so he could look at Dean. </p>
<p>"Grandpa Henry? I thought his name was Samuel?"</p>
<p>Dean snorted as he looked over at him. "Samuel was Mom's dad. Henry was Dad's. He was..he was Dad's Omega father. He and my Grandma Millie--who was an Alpha--owned all of this at one time. At least that's what his journal said. According to a couple entries they had a few problems with some of the locals, people against them because they felt that their roles were perverted since Henry was the Omega."  Dean's lips twisted into a snarl even as he continued. "Winchester's apparently had a long line of male Omega's going back as far as Henry could trace the lineage. Grandma Millie did all she could to protect Henry but things kept happening. and then Henry just disappeared. Well that's what the news clipping that was tucked inside Henry's journal said."</p>
<p>Castiel listened silently, letting Dean's words roll around in his mind over and over again. </p>
<p>"Sammy tried to find out more, looked up old police reports and the like but found nothing, it was like Henry just stopped existing. They put Grandma Millie on trial thinking that she killed Henry and dumped his body but there was no proof. After they acquitted her, she and Dad left the area." Dean signed and ran his hand through his hair, his eyes focused on something off in the distance. "Dad never said anything about Henry or Millie, Sam and I only found out because we found a box up in the attic when we cleaned out Dad's house. It was like they never existed in the first place."</p>
<p>Snorting softly Dean pushed away from the car, walking slowly with his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. Castiel followed at a distance, unsure of what to say, if there was even anything he could say. So instead he lent his presence, silently as he idly wondered if things might have had been different if Henry had not disappeared, if John had had both his parents instead of just his Alpha mother. He spared a thought or two on how Millie had actually raised John, what information she felt important to pass on. From what he remembered of the man, he was a Beta, nearly always drunk and leaving Sam and Dean home alone for long stretches of time. He remembered the moment he learned that Dean did all that he could to keep Sam fed and a roof over their heads and how dismayed he'd been knowing about it.</p>
<p>He didn't remember much of Mary, she had fallen sick when Sam was young and never recovered. The only real shift was one day Dean was free most of the time to spend time with him but then the next he only seen Dean at school and when he'd pop over late at night to make sure Dean was ok. Castiel was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of Dean's voice and it was only then that he realized that had made their way to the old gazebo.</p>
<p>"It's funny y'know Cas, we spent so much time here back then with no idea that it was mine. We used to worry about being caught and getting into trouble and we'd explain that to our parents, turns out nothing would have happened." Dean fell silent against as the climbed the rickety stairs to lean against one of the supports. "I want to get this back up and running, maybe not as a vineyard but something else. I don't know...but I do know I want Sammy to have it. And Gabe. I know they have a place of their own, but it's small and really no room for pups to run and grow. This here would be perfect. They could build a house big enough for any and all pups they want, and they'd have all this room to run and play safely."</p>
<p>Castiel nodded as he leaned against the structure, looking up at Dean. He wanted to ask after Dean's plans, if he wanted to have pups in the future. His inner Alpha squirmed at the thought and he shifted at the image of what his and Dean's children would look like. A low growl built up in his throat and he fought to squash it before it could escape. </p>
<p>"Cas? You ok there buddy? You're thinking awfully loud down there."</p>
<p>He could smell the light curl of worry coming from Dean and he shook his head. "Just thinking about being an Uncle. Wondering what pups between Sam and Gabriel will look like." He huffed with a smile. "Wonder if they'll be tall like Sam or hyper like Gabriel."</p>
<p>A smile spread over Dean's lips, his eyes lighting up from within. "Imagine that, Gabriel's hyperness mixed with Sam's nerdiness. They'd be like Charlie 2.0."</p>
<p>"Doesn't seem so bad to me. I rather like Charlie." He looked down, studying his feet where they dug into the dirt. "And what about you Dean? Do you dream of pups in the future." The question came out unbidden. "You don't have to answer that...I'm sorry.." </p>
<p>Dean's jaw tightened and Castiel snapped his mouth shut as he waited. After a moment or two Dean took a deep breath, his eyes darting to Castiel's face and then away again as he started to speak. </p>
<p>"I used to...before everything." Dean's voice was soft as he spoke. "Back even before I presented, back when I thought I was only a Beta. I pictured a family, white picket fence and all. And then everything changed, it all went to hell." There was a hitch in Dean's breathing and he swallowed thickly before continuing. "Gordon was the one who talked Dad into selling me to Alastair..well maybe not to Alastair, but to sell me any way...after he got first dibs of course. He told Dad I'd be nothing but trouble, that all Omegas are nothing but knotsluts and that he could make so much money off my sale."</p>
<p>Anger and pain colored Dean's scent and Castiel felt anger start to burn in his own stomach and he smelt his own scent turn burnt and sour with it. He wanted to reach out and touch Dean, offer a reassuring hand to the mans shoulder but he wasn't sure how his offer would be received. In the end it didn't really matter, Dean kept talking, his voice low and his scent tinged with sadness and pain.</p>
<p>"Do you know what a Breeder House is Cas?"</p>
<p>He nodded, he'd heard of places like that from some of the Omegas that came through his practice and had a small knowledge of what they were. He moved over and sat on the stairs by Dean's feet, his eyes trained on the man's face.</p>
<p>"Azazel bought me from Alastair for his breeder house. And all things considered it wasn't the worst place. I had running water, my own room and steady meals. The only downside was that no breeder was put into rotation until they provided Azazel with a pup so he could gage the quality of the pups we'd produce. He wasn't as heavy handed as Alastair and always made sure any marks could be easily covered. Alastair didn't care, he liked to cause as much pain as possible."</p>
<p>"Did...did you..?" He couldn't even bring himself to finish the question, his heart stuttering between racing and stopping. </p>
<p>"No..I never caught." Dean swallowed and turned his head away from Castiel, looking out over the fields. "Azazel was preparing to send me back to Alastair because I didn't..couldn't...but then Sammy rescued me before I could be sent back..I don't know how he found me, I'm just glad he did.."</p>
<p>The scent of dejection and sadness wrapped around Castiel and before he could stop himself he climbed the stairs and wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close. His inner Alpha was whining, trying to figure out to make Dean feel better. For a moment Dean was just stiff in his arms and Castiel felt his heart leap into his throat thinking he'd over stepped a boundary of some sort. Then everything changed and Dean's arms wrapped around him as Dean's face found his neck. </p>
<p>He wasn't sure how long they stood there wrapped in each other's arms, softly scenting one another. When he finally did pull away his eyes touched on every plane of Dean's face before their gazes caught and held. Slowly his hand rose and he cupped Dean's face, his thumb stroking over Dean's cheek before he leaned in, brushing his lips over Dean's lightly. At first Dean held himself completely still but when Castiel went to pull away Dean's hands fisted in Castiel's shirt and yanked him back, kissing him hard. Caught by surprise Castiel let out a small noise and Dean's tongue slipped inside, stroking against Castiel's teasingly as he pressed up against Castiel.</p>
<p>Panting Castiel pulled away, searching Dean's face before swooping back in for another kiss, his hands slipping under Dean's shirt and running over the warm skin. They traded soft moans between their lips, swallowing them away and working more free as time and all responsibilities faded away until there was nothing left but each other and what little space there was between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this chapter, I based the Omega condom off of a female condom mainly because I've never seen (so far anyway) the use of an Omega condom, it's always Alpha condoms.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2 months later</p><p>"Clarence you need to get out more, do something, anything! You can't just keep up this cycle of work, home, work."</p><p>"Meg.."</p><p>"You're stinking up the office!"</p><p>Castiel huffed as he looked up from his paperwork, eyebrow raised at his partner. It was true that since he returned from his short vacation he'd focused on just pouring himself into his work and making the changes that he'd plotted out with Charlie. With a sigh he wiped his hand down his face, his eyes screwed shut. </p><p>"Although smelling as mated as you do, it might deter any potential suitors."</p><p>He blew out an annoyed breath, his eyes narrowed at Meg. "Meg, we've been through this. I'm not mated."</p><p>She wrinkled her nose as she left the room leaving Castiel to stare at the wall in front of him. He's always been a loner, not one to just casually date or hook up but there had been a few times and people and while he couldn't deny the loneliness that he felt he also couldn't shake the feeling of "wrong" when he attempted to rectify the situation. He picked up his phone and tapped in his lock code, thumbing through his apps until he found his gallery. It took him only a moment to find the picture he was looking for. True to his promise Dean had sent him the photo Ash had taken of them and every time he looked at it Castiel felt his heart constrict almost painfully in his chest. There in stunning color they stood, chests pressed close together and staring into each other eyes. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought it was a picture from his own mating, that he and Dean had just bonded for life. </p><p>Sighing again he push his phone down and leaned back in his chair, his eyes slipping closed. Behind his eyelids a well worn scene played out, his breath eased out on a moan.</p><p>
  <i>They spent the remaining time together, Castiel showing up in the evening after Dean's shift, taking him lunch during the day and the two of them stealing chaste kisses when they could. Night time was completely different, they'd lock themselves away from the world as they explored the newest facet of their friendship. Kisses turned heated, hands hesitantly explored new territory as their scents mingled and grew deeper as arousal wrapped around them. When they pulled away; their breathing staggered and panting as they searched each others faces wordlessly before catching each others lips again. Hands this time moved with more confidence while lips traveled and searched out spots that created reactions.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Soon clothing was being removed and set reverently off to the side. Nails scraped over his shoulders and across the back of his neck as he moved further downwards, his teeth nipping the soft flesh of Dean's inner thigh before moving even in a more southern direction. His lips trailed light kisses down Dean's length, his tongue swirling around the head before running the flat of his tongue over the slit to gather up the gathering precum.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Cas..." His name was a moan dripping sweetly from Dean's lips. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He pulled away with a smile on his lips as he looked up through his eyelashes. Dean's eyes were hooded, the irises blown with lust as his body rolled under Castiel's hands. He leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to Dean's lips before he returned to his self appointed mission. A soft kiss to the head is all the attention Castiel pays to the man's length before he moves on, bathing the heavy sack with the flat of his tongue and purring loudly as Dean's nails dug into his scalp. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Dean...can I?" His voice was low, his words growled as he looked up again through his eyelashes.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Yeah Cas...anything..it's yours...just don't stop.."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Promise."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The smile on his lips was practically feral as his tongue dipped lower still, lapping up the slick that had started to crawl down Dean's thighs. The burst of pure, unadulterated Dean across his tongue pulled a growl from his chest and his inner Alpha roared as it railed against his failing self-restraint. His tongue moved relentlessly, teasing, tasting before he thrust his tongue deep inside drinking in the heady essence straight from the source. Around his head, Dean's thighs trembled while the blonde rocked against his tongue letting out a mixture of whimpered pleadings and curses.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Cas...please. I need more.."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He pulled back slightly, his lips shiny with slick. "As you wish." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Humming he returned to what he'd been doing, his tongue working furiously as he eased a finger in along side the thick muscle. He moved his tongue and finger in tandem, adding a second finger when he felt no more resistance to the first. Slowly he scissored his fingers open, stretching Dean slowly. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Cas..please!"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The words were short of being howled, the mans body as taunt as a bow string as he arched up off the bed. The very last shred of his restraint snapped and Castiel pulled back, his hand scrabbling around in the nightstand near Dean's bed until he found what he was looking for. Grabbing an Omega condom he eased the first ring into Dean's body, making sure it was settled properly inside before he positioned the second ring around the outside of Dean's hole. While he mourned the feeling of Dean's slick against his skin he knew the precaution was needed. Leaning in to brush a kiss against Dean's lips again he purred darkly as he rocked lightly against Dean's thigh.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ready?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dean's arms wrapped around his neck as he sunk his teeth into Castiel's bottom lip, tugging firmly before he soothed the sting away with strokes of his tongue.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Mmhmm, give it to me Alpha...need it.."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Castiel felt his eyes flash as his hands gripped Dean's hips tightly, dragging the blonde to him and wrapping Dean's legs around his waist.  With a roll of his hips, Castiel ground their lengths together, the touch dragging moans from the both of them as they arched into the touch. Before he lost more of himself in the heat of the moment he panted against Dean's lips.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"May I knot you?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I'll cut your knot off if you don't."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Though the words were meant as a threat it sent a thrill down Castiel's spine and he sealed his lips against Dean's, his hips rolling as he thrust deep into Dean's welcoming body, bottoming out completely. Groaning he stilled, allowing Dean to adjust before started a slow pace, pulling nearly all of the way out before burying himself completely again. Even though his movements were slow, they were forceful with Dean's back coming up off the mattress with each thrust. Panting in unison their lips chased once another with teeth nipping playfully and leaving blooming red marks behind. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Castiel's hands drifted from Dean's hips to the swells of his ass, lifting him slightly to change the angle of his thrusts in order to drag across the small bundle of nerves that morphed Dean's soft moans into choked out screams. He felt his knot starting to swell, catching slightly on Dean's rim with every other thrust. Breathing raggedly through his mouth he pressed their foreheads together, their combined breaths fanning their faces. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>" 'Mclose..."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Me too..do it Alpha, make me cum. Make your Omega howl.."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Castiel's brain short circuited--he think back over Dean's words later--his body moving on instinct as his thrusts grew erratic; his fingers digging into Dean's skin and leaving bruises behind in their wake. The noises that dripped from Dean's lips steadily rose in octave until the blonde was nearly screaming, his body clinging to Castiel as they moved together. A few thrusts more and his knot locked them together, Castiel's movements going from long, hard thrusts to short, forceful rutting. Just as Castiel was sure he wasn't going to last any longer he felt Dean's body tense and the warm splash of Dean's release against his stomach. With only two more grinding thrusts Castiel tipped over the edge himself, Dean's name a growl on his lips.</i>
</p><p>The sound of a knock on his office door brought Castiel out of his thoughts and his face burned red as the scent of Alpha arousal burned through the air. Grabbing the aerosol can of neutralizer from his bottom desk drawer he gave a few sprays and cracked the window in his office before calling out. </p><p>"Door's open, come in!"</p><p>"Clarence you have a visitor." Meg stood just inside the door, her lips set in a thin line. "A Sheriff's deputy is here to see you. Must be new because I've never seen him before."</p><p>Castiel frowned as he wracked his brain in an attempt to think of anything that he'd done to warrant a deputy visit of any kind. Even by his clinic standards things had been quiet, nothing really standing out. Brow furrowed he stood, straightening his blazer.</p><p>"Show him in Meg, but stay by the door please."</p><p>She nodded and left the room again, leaving Castiel to his jumbled thoughts. As he waited, he turned to face his window, his gaze lingering on nothing of import. After a few minutes he heard the sound of footsteps and he squared his shoulders, Meg's voice sounding close only moments later. He turned without speaking, his eyes widening when he seen Gadreel standing behind Meg.</p><p>"Deputy Gadreel, to what do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>"I wish it were for pleasure Castiel..er Clarence?"</p><p>He gave the taller man a smile before shaking his head slightly. "Clarence is a nickname from Meg." The smile fell off his lips as he motioned for Gadreel to take a seat. "What brings you to Virginia Gadreel?"</p><p>From his seat the other Alpha shifted and Castiel couldn't glean anything from Gadreel's face and that fact made his stomach flip and clench simultaneously. </p><p>"It's about Dean."</p><p>The words were said so softly that for a moment Castiel thought he'd imagined them, but the look in Gadreel's eyes confirmed them and he felt as if the world stopped turning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt as if ice water were flowing through his veins as he sat staring at Gadreel, his hear simultaneously racing and shuddering to a stop with every other breath.</p>
<p>"Gadreel...what happened?"</p>
<p>He knew he couldn't control the tone or inflection of his voice but at the moment he didn't care, all he cared about was finding out what happened. Dimly he was aware of Meg's gaze flicking back and forth between Gadreel and himself, her eyebrow arched questioningly but it was just another thing he couldn't bring himself to care about right then. </p>
<p>"At first I took his quietness as his acclimation of moving into his own place full time. But even then after Sam and your brother's honeymoon he continued to be quiet, withdrawn...and according to your brother he pulled away from the nesting therapy and now barely even shows up to the facility. He comes to work at the Sheriff's department but he's locking himself into his office and when he does interact with anyone else he's short tempered and aggressive."</p>
<p>Gadreel's words trailed off and Castiel shifted in his seat, leaning up further onto his desk as his hands clenched and unclenched unconsciously. There were so many questions whirling around his mind right then but he couldn't seem to give voice to any of them. Thankfully Meg didn't seem to have that problem. </p>
<p>"And so everyone is just letting this...Dean..stew in his own mind? You mentioned his brother as well as Clarence's here and the fact he's pulled away from them..what has anyone done and why come all this way for Clarence's help. How long has this been going on?"</p>
<p>"Almost right after the mating.."</p>
<p>"So two months..you've been watching this man spiral for two months and have done nothing.."</p>
<p>Gadreel stayed calm in the face of Meg's aggressive questioning, never reacting in either action or scent and Castiel figured that after dealing with Dean for long it most likely didn't phase the larger man.</p>
<p>"There's more to tell..it's been a long two months, in this time Dean has gone through two heats.."</p>
<p>His growl brought Meg's gaze back over to himself and Gadreel held up a hand, his eyes dropping and his head tilting slightly to the side in submission.</p>
<p>"Easy Alpha..neither Benny or I have attended him, he has made it clear that he no longer needs our services. In fact he threatened to castrate Benny should he come near him again in a heat."</p>
<p>"Your services?"</p>
<p>Meg's voice cut back in and Castiel spared her a glance before answering, his tone clipped as his Alpha was still snarling just under the surface at the thought of Gadreel and Benny spending Dean's heat's with him.</p>
<p>"Gadreel is a Heath Companion at the Moondoor Facility, Benny too and they've...assisted Dean with his heats for a while."</p>
<p>"A Heat Companion?"</p>
<p>It was Gadreel who spoke next, his voice calm. "At Moondoor we offer Heat and Rut Companions for those in our care and those that seek shelter in our facility during that time."</p>
<p>"So a Breedery?"</p>
<p>"No, most of our Companions are there for hormone therapy only, we all take a special blend of herbs that helps control our natural responses to the Heat/Rut scents. We do however offer sexual services as well if the Omega or Alpha request it, but only then."</p>
<p>"That's...huh.."</p>
<p>"Quite."</p>
<p>"So...Dean stopped using the services, that's a good thing yes? Means he's handling them on his own." Meg stated, her arms crossed over her chest, a challenging look on her face.</p>
<p>"Well I thought so at first..but then I noticed something I had overlooked before. Dean's scent had changed, it was so light a shift that I double guessed myself at first. And then once I noticed it I realized that Dean was suffering from Forrest Sickness."</p>
<p>"Forrest Sickness?"</p>
<p>The tone in Meg's question brought a tiny smile to Gadreel's lips and even Castiel had to admit the phrasing seemed strange.</p>
<p>"Dean hates the term Pining Sickness, he feels it has negative connotation, as if the one suffering from the infliction can't do anything without this other person there for them, makes them seem weak. So at Moondoor we call it Forrest Sickness."</p>
<p>Castiel nodded, he could see the reasoning behind it and could understand why Dean would want to make changes to the phrase.</p>
<p>"So you come to get Clarence here to help you cure him?"</p>
<p>Gadreel nodded. "That was my first thought, but now that I'm here..I see that Dean isn't suffering from Forrest Sickness, you are Alpha."</p>
<p>"Impossible." Castiel felt his lips pull into a scowl as he stared at Gadreel.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid not, you smell mated, you smell of peaches and bourbon and longing."</p>
<p>"Well if Clarence smells of Forrest Sickness then what's Dean..."</p>
<p>"Rejection Sickness. Though by all accounts he should be much worst off since Rejection Sickness is more serious than Forrest Sickness. But since this is Dean we're talking about and he's..."</p>
<p>"Alpha software running on Omega hardware." Castiel cut in with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Exactly, he won't give up so easily."</p>
<p>"No, he never has."</p>
<p>"And that explains his reaction to the Rejection Sickness, he's reacting more like an Alpha would than an Omega would." Gadreel's eyes dropped. "I need you to come back with me, to see if we can turn the sickness around."</p>
<p>It was Castiel's turn to look down, his hands twisting on his desktop. "I can't just up and leave my clinic on such short notice. I can't leave Meg and Daphne alone again."</p>
<p>As if the mere mention of her name summoned her Daphne knocked on the door before pushing it open. From his seat behind the desk he watched as Gadreel tensed, his eyes glued to the woman in the doorway. </p>
<p>"My apologies Mr. Novak, I wasn't aware you hand company."</p>
<p>"It's alright Daphne." He motioned between Gadreel and Daphne, watching as her cheeks pinkened. "Deputy Gadreel this is my second Omega partner here, Daphne. Daphne, Deputy Gadreel, he's from back home."</p>
<p>He watched as Gadreel stood, offering Daphne his hand and once more tilting his head submissively. With an arched eyebrow he took in the scene of his normally demur partner moving into Gadreel's personal space and boldly scenting him. With a deep red face she moved back, her gaze cast downwards.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry, that was rude.."</p>
<p>"It's ok, I don't mind." Gadree's voice was soft.</p>
<p>"Riight, as thrilling as this is, we've got to get a move on Clarence."</p>
<p>"We?" He tore his gaze away from the tableau in front of him to look over at Meg.</p>
<p>"Yes Clarence, we. You, Deputy Tall Drink over there and Lil ole me. We have to pack for our trip back home."</p>
<p>"Meg I can't leave Daphne here alone and we just can't close the clinic, our services might be needed."</p>
<p>"I could stay Castiel.." Gadreel offered, his eyes still glued to Daphne. "I might not be a medical practitioner but I can help and provide an Alpha figure head if needed."</p>
<p>"I couldn't ask that of your Gadreel. Besides I don't think the Sheriff's office would let you be away for long."</p>
<p>"It's not a bother and I have plenty of time off accumulated. They can function without me for a bit."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" At Gadreel's head nod Castiel turned his attention to Daphne. "Are you ok with this? You've only just met."</p>
<p>A smile passed over Castiel's lips as Daphne nodded her head vigorously, her gaze never wavering from Gadreel's face.</p>
<p>"Well then, I guess...we have packing to do Meg."</p>
<p>"Come on Clarence lets get you to your boy toy."</p>
<p>"I'm not...he's not.."</p>
<p>His words died as he watched Meg breeze out of the room, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. This visit was either going to go smoothly or it was going to go extremely badly and something deep down told him it would be the latter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Clarence calm the hell down. You're upsetting everyone this flight with your distress signals."</p>
<p>Castiel looked over at Meg, eyes narrowed in annoyance before huffing and trying to calm himself by closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and counting down from twenty. </p>
<p>"Don't know why we couldn't have driven there." He mumbled. </p>
<p>"Because it would have taken too long. We're talking about an eighteen hour plus drive compared to a four and half hour flight.  And as much as I normally don't want to peel your face off Clarence, I would have to had to do it just on principal alone if we drove."</p>
<p>Grumbling to himself Castiel forced his eyes closed and took large, slow inhales through his nose figuring that if he slept the flight would seemingly pass much quicker.  After a few unease moments of concentrated breathing he felt himself drop into a restless slumber. </p>
<p>In what seemed like no time at all; and he had to admit that his nap must have been deeper than he previous thought; he felt someone shaking his shoulder. Growling he shoved at the person in question without opening his eyes. </p>
<p>"Clarence get your lazy Alpha ass moving."</p>
<p>Meg's words cut through the sleep logged part of his mind and though he was blinking awake slowly he growled, his lips twisted in a scowl. Yawning he stretched, his back cracking loudly. Letting out a please sigh he stood, grabbing his carry on from the overhead and following Meg off the plane. After gathering their suit cases from the baggage claim they stopped at the rental car kiosk, Castiel fidgeting as they waited, his annoyance growing the longer the attendant took with the paperwork.</p>
<p>At his side Meg nudged him and he pressed his lips together to keep from snarling at her. Taking a deep breath he moved over to the line of chairs and dropped down heavily into one, taking his phone out and checking the time.  He thought briefly about calling Gabriel and letting his brother know he was back in town but thought better of it, besides Gabriel always did like surprises. </p>
<p>"Alright Clarence we're good, I got our ride. Now how long until we're back home sweet home?"</p>
<p>"An hour tops."</p>
<p>"Then lets go. The sooner we get you back with your boy toy the sooner you stop trying to tear everyone's throat out."</p>
<p>He fought back a scowl, not wanting to give Meg the satisfaction nor admit that the closer he got back to Dean the more the knot in his chest started to loosen up. His Alpha rumbled beneath his breast bone wanting to call out to Dean, to who he considered his Omega. The drive back seemed to take longer, but Castiel made sure to point out little things of interest, including Moondoor, to Meg. </p>
<p>By the time they pulled up in front of the bakery he had run out of things to point out and Meg was contenting herself with making jokes as they passed through town. Taking a breath he looked over at her before getting out and moving around to the back of the vehicle. </p>
<p>"Before we go in just know that my brother is...well...he's.."</p>
<p>He didn't get a chance to finish as the door to the bakery was wrenched open and he was tackled to the ground.</p>
<p>"Cassie!"</p>
<p>"Cassie?"</p>
<p>He groaned as he shoved Gabriel off of him, rolling his eyes as he stood. Dusting off his trench coat he motioned between Meg and Gabriel. </p>
<p>"Meg this is my brother Gabriel. Gabriel this is my Omega partner Meg."</p>
<p>"Cassie? I never pegged you for such a saccharine name Clarence." Meg grinned as she shook Gabriel's hand. </p>
<p>"Jeeze Cassie, you have a type don't you? So how did my stick in the mud little brother manage to 10 like her."</p>
<p>"Gabriel! It's not...we're not.."</p>
<p>"Well Clarence here put an ad in the paper. Pulled both me and Daphne."</p>
<p>"Whoa, two Omega partners Cassie? Color me impressed."</p>
<p>Castiel huffed and threw his hands into the air and left Gabriel and Meg snickering outside of the bakery.</p>
<p>"Hey there Cas, welcome back. Didn't think you'd be back so soon. Specially since Gabe said you'd probably never come back." Ash grinned from behind the counter.</p>
<p>"What can I say, being here just for the short time reminded me that not everything was bad. Plus I wanted to show Meg Moondoor, we're making changes to our clinic and I figured she would appreciate the facility."</p>
<p>"Huh, you and the Winchester's doing good work out there. Gives me hope." Ash laughed.</p>
<p>"Well I try at least."</p>
<p>The door to the bakery opened and in strolled Gabriel and Meg, arm in arm with identical suspicious grins on their faces. </p>
<p>"So Cassie, here for Deano huh? This pretty young thing not enough for you?"</p>
<p>"Gabriel..."</p>
<p>"Anyway before I seen you pull up out there I was just heading over to Deano's. Word from the department is that he didn't how up today and after a call to Charlie he's not at Moondoor. He also didn't show at dinner last night, which we both know Dean doesn't skip meals."</p>
<p>The sinking dread in the pit of Castiel's stomach started to bubble and he swallowed before speaking. </p>
<p>"Has Sam checked in on him?"</p>
<p>"The Impala was there last night and all the lights were off. Sam figured it best to not bother him him in case he wasn't feeling well."</p>
<p>Castiel's eyes traveled to the door and then back to Gabriel, his Alpha now pacing and snapping at him.</p>
<p>"Go Cassie, Ash and I will keep the darling Meg here company."</p>
<p>His eyes flicked over to Meg who waved him away. </p>
<p>"Go on Clarence, I'm fine besides I have the feeling that things might be better off for me here." Her eyes jumped from his face to Ash's, a grin on her lips.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath he nodded and headed back out to the rental, slipping behind the wheel and practically speeding away from his brother's shop. Though he didn't really need the directions, he had the maps app on his phone giving him the play by play, the directions as background noise to take his mind off of the dark thoughts swirling in his mind.</p>
<p>The closer he got to Dean's home the more agitated his Alpha became, insisting something wasn't right. A fact that seemed to be solidified when he pulled into the drive behind Dean's car and seen the front door standing wide open. Without even turning the rental off he jumped out and rushed into the house. </p>
<p>"Dean?" He hurriedly searched the downstairs calling out Dean's name every so often, his voice growing more panicked each time. He rounded the corner, pulling open the basement door and shouting down into the darkness. "Dean?! Dean are you here? Can you hear me?"</p>
<p>The downstairs was empty save for Dean's jacket laying over the arm of the couch. Trying not to worry Castiel moved his search to the upstairs. Nearly everything was undisturbed except for a busted window in a spare bedroom. The unease grew ten fold and his hands shook as he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Gabriel's number.</p>
<p>"Cassie! Hello, did you know that Meg is a pro at drinking games?"</p>
<p>Words stuck in his throat no matter how much he tried to speak, all that eventually came out was a pathetic sounding whine.</p>
<p>"Cassie..." Gabriel's voice grew serious and another whine clawed itself free from his throat. "Cas...what's the matter? Are you ok? Are you with Dean?" Can you put him on the phone?"</p>
<p>Gabriel's questions were rapid fire but Castiel couldn't get himself to answer any one of them, it was as if his vocal cords had been cut leaving him without the ability of speech. The longer he stayed silent the more worried Gabriel's questions became until finally the dam broke. Instead of babbling or even screaming all that came out was a high pitched, choked whine as his Alpha tried to communicate. After a moment or two of hoarse croaks he managed to speak; his voice low and shattered sounding.</p>
<p>"He's gone...Gabe...Dean's gone.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the pain had subsided the anger set in and Castiel paced around the empty room, his eyes taking in every part of it. Many times he tried to scent the area to pick up any hint of who had been there but all he could get were the rapidly diminishing notes of Dean's scent. There was nothing else lingering in the man's home and it was infuriating, it either meant that the person who had gotten into the house either was a Beta or was on heavy duty blockers. Either way it was infuriating and it just burrowed further under Castiel's skin. The sound of doors slamming brought him out of his thoughts and he moved over to the front door, every nerve in his body on high alert.</p>
<p>Sam was the first one into the house and it took everything in his power to keep from growling at the other Alpha. Gabriel was the next in followed by Meg, both placing reassuring hands on his shoulder.  A few minutes later another set of car doors slammed shut and Charlie and Benny were joining them. A growl this time did work itself loose and with difficulty Castiel removed himself from the room. The sounds of everyone's voices became white noise and he moved over to stare out the front window, his hands clasped behind his back.</p>
<p>"Cas?"</p>
<p>He turned at the sound of his name, Sam staring at him from the doorway, his hazel eyes sad. A slight nod and the taller man moved over to stand besides him.  </p>
<p>"We'll find him Cas. Maybe nothing happened, maybe he caught someone trying to break in or already in the house and he's out chasing them. This is Dean we're talking about."</p>
<p>"Maybe, or maybe he's on a run and the door wasn't all the way closed and the wind blew it open...or maybe he found some wayward orphan in need of help and took them up to Moondoor."</p>
<p>Sam hummed sadly, both of them knowing deep down that they were grasping at straws. As the morning wore on the anger took a deeper root and Castiel was barely resisting the urge to snap and growl at everyone, Meg and Gabriel included.</p>
<p>"Why are we just sitting around doing nothing? We should be out looking, doing something!" He snarled as he slammed his cup down on the counter.</p>
<p>"Cas..the Sheriff's department is doing everything they can right now, they're looking into everything they can to try and get some sort of starting place."</p>
<p>"And yet no one has been here to do anything. No dusting for finger prints or looking for tire tracks or anything."</p>
<p>Castiel stated pacing, his hands clenched at his sides. Realistically he knew that everyone was working hard, that everyone was just as worried, just as scared as he was.</p>
<p>"Castiel there's....there's just not a lot to go on. Dean was here yesterday and then gone today. And there's nothing here to suggest foul play." Charlie interjected softly.</p>
<p>"You mean besides the broken window upstairs or the fact that Dean's door, the <i>Sheriff's</i> door I might add,  was standing wide open." Sarcasm bled into Castiel's words and he couldn't stop it though he knew it was unfair to Charlie.</p>
<p>"But there's no foreign scent here, you know that. For all we know Dean could have broken the window on accident."</p>
<p>He huffed and resumed his pacing, the soothing pheromones that Meg and Gabriel were pumping out doing little to nothing to help calm him. It was just then that Sam chose to pop his head into the room. </p>
<p>"Garth just called, said no one seen any strange vehicles in the area lately but that doesn't always mean anything since no one really notices anything strange or out of the ordinary unless it's affecting them. And people have to sleep sometimes.."</p>
<p>Sam's lips were drawn tight and there was just the slightest threading of red in his eyes to belie the seeming calm words.  Castiel felt his own flash so he closed them and focused on taking a couple deep breaths in order to calm himself some, staying as keyed up as he wasn't going to do anyone any sort of good and he knew that.</p>
<p>"Well then it's a good thing you have me as a friend then Bitches." Charlie called out as she swept into the room. "All hail the Queen."</p>
<p>She set her laptop down with a flourish; a grim smile on her face as she looked at the group over her shoulder. She then turned her attention back to the computer and with a couple clicks of a button several window boxes popped up each one looking to be from home surveillance cameras. </p>
<p>"So I managed to get onto the ip address server for the local area and since it's not even been 24 hours all video's taken are still available. There aren't many cameras in the area. Seems like having the town Sheriff living on the same street makes them feel safer, but there were a few, and some that were locked down but even then it only took a few attempts before I could get in. People and their weak passwords, as if that will stop the Queen from getting the information she's seeking." </p>
<p>She  waved her hand as she played one of the videos; it was grainy like most surveillance cameras tended to be, but there was a clear picture of the rear end of a car that looked like it had come from Dean's house. In the back of his mind Castiel knew it was a long shot, that that car could belong to anyone in the neighborhood, but he held out hope that it didn't and that it was sort of a lead. </p>
<p>"Now the thing is, we don't know if this car is a valid neighbor of the area or not. But I am running a search of the tags and then cross referencing to the names on deed/leases in the area. It's a long shot but honestly it's one of the only ones that caught something this morning. The rest are turned in the opposite directions. I'm also working on trying to get the video's from the traffic cams. Maybe there's something else there as well."</p>
<p>Castiel's jaw clenched but he forced a nod, he knew that Charlie was doing her best and that if anyone could get the information it would be her. At this point it was a waiting game and trying to find out all possible leads. </p>
<p>"Thank you Charlie."</p>
<p>She gave a small smile and patted his shoulder before turning her attention back to her laptop; tapping away on the keys again. Castiel took his seat again, his fingers twisting together as he worked hard to reign in his thoughts so that he wasn't drowning the room in his worried scent. He was deep in his thoughts when Meg sidled up to his side and placed a hand on his arm, giving it a little squeeze. Looking over and he gave her what he hoped was a smile and not a grimace. </p>
<p>"Hey Clarence, don't worry, we'll find your Boy Toy. What that you always tell me...Have Faith. That's what we need to do right now. Have Faith that everything is going to turn out ok."</p>
<p>He nodded and placed his hand over hers and gave it a small squeeze. "I know. I just wish we had something..anything about what happened, or his whereabouts. We don't even know who would be behind this, and as Sheriff I'm sure he's made plenty of enemies."</p>
<p>"Deep breaths, we'll get through this." Meg motioned to the people surrounding him, each one working on something with intense focus. "Looks like he's got quite the crack team looking for him, and four Alphas that will be hungering to sink their teeth into anything that stands in their way."</p>
<p>He gave a short snort. "They'll have to get to whatever/whoever it is before me if they want a chance.  But you're right. I just wish this trip had turned out differently, I really wanted you to tour Moondoor and get a feel for what they do."</p>
<p>"I'm sure I will Clarence, if not now, then in time. For right now however, why don't we go clean up the glass and cover that window. Busy hands, busy mind."</p>
<p>He nodded and slid of the stool, grabbing the broom and dustpan from the closet and handing Meg a trash bag before leading the way upstairs. As he took pictures of the mess so to have it on file, his mind kept throwing out the worst case scenarios and there was nothing he could do to stop it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep didn't come easy for Castiel, in fact he'd have been lucky to have gotten two hours total the entire night. He stood on the balcony of his hotel room sipping his coffee as the sun rose, the inky black bleeding into lavender then orange and gold before fading to light blue. His lips curled into a grimace, the day had no right to dawn as bright as it had as if the world wasn't missing a beloved person, as if he wasn't missing his mate.</p>
<p>The moment the thought crossed his mind his body seemed to shut down, luckily his coffee cup was empty as it tumbled to the floor. Dean wasn't his Mate, they were friends, well they might have crossed that line the last time he was there, but they were still just friends, not mates. He grimaced again as he rubbed at his chest, a deep ache radiated through him at those words. A knock on his hotel door drew him from his thoughts and on a quiet feet he moved across the room and cracked his door open just a bit; Meg grinning at him from the small opening.</p>
<p>"Morning Clarence. You're up early I see."</p>
<p>With a roll of his eyes he opened the door fully and moved back to allow her in. </p>
<p>"I'm always up early Meg, you know this."</p>
<p>"Mmm, did you even sleep? You look like shit."</p>
<p>"I slept." His tone was defensive even though his eyes were everywhere but on Meg.</p>
<p>"I know you're lying but right now I don't think arguing about is going to help anything. Besides you promised to show me this...Moondoor place."</p>
<p>His lips twisted into a frown. "I don't think that helpful to whats going on right now..."</p>
<p>"Maybe not, but sitting here stinking up the entire floor with your worried Alpha scent isn't helping anything either. Plus doesn't Charlie work there? Maybe she'll have some new information."</p>
<p>His nose scrunched up in annoyance but he had to admit that Meg had a point. Sighing he picked up the discarded coffee cup from the floor and tossed it into the trash before he ran his hands through his hair. </p>
<p>"Where would I be without you?"</p>
<p>"Face down in your Alpha sadness and ripping peoples throats out probably. Now get your ass in gear."</p>
<p>Meg turned on her heel and flounced out of the room, leaving Castiel staring around his room just sort of wondering what to do at that point. After a few moments he managed to pull an outfit out of his suitcase and get into the shower, his washing perfunctory and only moments later he was standing in his room allowing himself to drip dry as he made himself another cup of coffee.</p>
<p>He had just slipped his shirt on when there was another knock on his door. Without checking he moved over and pulled the door open, counting on it being Meg and then walking away to try and tame his hair the best he could.</p>
<p>"At least you're showered. Why don't you put on some blockers Clarence, you're going to choke out everyone we come across."</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes even as he grabbed the can from his suitcase and stepped out onto the balcony to spray them on. Once he was positive that he had hit every major part that could put off scent he stepped back inside and arched his eyebrow in a silent question. </p>
<p>"Yes you smell much better. Now lets go and see Charlie."</p>
<p>The visit to Moondoor brought two things to light, 1) Charlie's new was not of the good type; the car from the videos belonged to a neighbor, and 2) Meg appeared to be sweet on Charlie.  As sweet as Meg could be anyway, which meant only slightly snarky come backs. He wasn't able to tell from his seat on the other side of the room how the two interacted and while he wanted to be happy, the pit of "missing Mate" was slowly growing larger. He had given up trying to dispel the thought of Dean as his Mate, but after the feeling/thought played on repeat he just gave up trying to stop it. </p>
<p>"Hello? Earth to Castiel."</p>
<p>Charlie's voice broke through his mental fog and he looked over at her, his brow furrowed. He tilted his head in confusion, his eyes narrowing of their own accord and morphing his look of confusion into annoyance though there no annoyance in his scent; not that she'd be able to tell since he'd put the blockers on before leaving the hotel.</p>
<p>"My apologies."</p>
<p>"Wow, Meg wasn't kidding about you being a space cadet." She gave a short head shake before speaking again. "Anyway, though the car was a bust lead, there has been a couple new faces in town. They popped up seemingly over night."</p>
<p>That caught his attention and he sat up a bit straighter in his seat. "Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Mmhmm. ash in all his infinite wisdom pulled rental information, rental, business, and auto. There was an old home out past Moondoor that was rented a month ago and a couple vehicles freshly rented. One a four door sedan and the other a commercial van." </p>
<p>Castiel moved from his chair to stand behind Charlie, looking over shoulder at the pages she had pulled up. </p>
<p>"I've had Benny and Ash out doing surveillance at the house, but so far they've seen no one come or going. They're going to wait a few more hours to see if that changes and then I'm going to have them tail the two vehicles."</p>
<p>"What can I do?"</p>
<p>"Exactly what you're doing now."</p>
<p>"But I'm not doing anything!"</p>
<p>"You are even if you don't know it."</p>
<p>His jaw clenched and he was thankful that Meg advised him to put on the scent blockers, the last thing he needed to was to challenge Charlie in her office. He took a few deep breaths, holding them for a couple seconds before exhaling. </p>
<p>A knock on the door drew both their attention to the large oak door and Castiel took a step back, using moment to head back over to the chair he'd been in and retaking the seat.  A tossed "come in" brought a brown hair, scruffy faced Omega into the room. </p>
<p>"Andy."</p>
<p>"Hey Charlie."</p>
<p>The Omega seemed scared, his eyes flitting around the room without seeing anything or landing on anything or anyone for more than a few seconds before moving on. Castiel watched as he scented the air trying to get a read on him and Meg. </p>
<p>"How can I help you Andy?" </p>
<p>Charlie's voice caused the Omega to jump and Castiel felt a bit bad for him, he seemed rather excitable and easily scared at the moment. Andy started to shift from foot to foot, his eyes darting from him to Charlie then back to him. He could practically the apprehension rolling off the Omega at that point. </p>
<p>"Someone's following me." Andy muttered, his voice soft.</p>
<p>At that both he and Charlie stiffened, their jaws tight.</p>
<p>"What do you mean Andy?"</p>
<p>Andy shifted again, the scent of his nerves now filling the room as he swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>"The past couple days there's been this car tailing me. At first I thought nothing of it, but the car just kept turning up everywhere I went. And then last night it sat outside my house until early morning."</p>
<p>"Could you see the driver's face? Or anything about them?"</p>
<p>Andy shook his head as he toyed with the cuff of his zippered sweatshirt. The scent of worried Omega made Castiel want to comfort him but he was sure that if he made a move that it would cause Andy to have a panic attack. Charlie got up from her desk and moved slowly towards Andy, holding her arms out to Andy for a hug. </p>
<p>"It's ok Andy..it's ok. I have a couple rooms open here if you'd want to stay." She ran her hand up and down the Omega's spine in a soothing manner. "Ron's here too. I know you two get a long well. Might make you feel better."</p>
<p>After gathering the information about the car in question and Andy had left the room, he and Charlie shared a look before calling Sam and relaying the information before Charlie started to set up with Benny about keeping watch outside of Andy's home while Ash stealthily put up cameras to catch any and all activity. </p>
<p>As he listened to Charlie put together a plan he felt the knot in his chest start to ease. He was feeling better about this lead than when he and Meg had set foot in Charlie's office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days seemed to last a month and Castiel tried not to hang around Moondoor like some solemn Victorian specter, but being there was preferable to sitting in his hotel room lost in his thoughts. They did manage to find out however that the house out past the facility wasn't actually rented, it was bought and it was bought by one Dean Winchester. The more that Castiel looked at the map of the land it became clear that the house sat on Vineyard land. With a sigh his mind flashed back to the conversation that he and Dean had had about the Vineyard and lands and Dean gifting them to Gabriel and Sam to start their family. </p>
<p>The image of Dean rough housing with pups brought another sigh from him and he stared off into space as the rough housing turned in to soft, loving touches and rocking pups to sleep. The sound of the office door opening drew Castiel's gaze and attention from his book--that he'd forgotten he'd been reading--and Charlie from her computer. Looking like he was about to take off running stood Andy with Ron hovering behind him. It looked as if the two men were spooked, or guilty but Castiel couldn't honestly decided which it was. </p>
<p>"Is everything ok Andy?" Charlie asked quietly so as not to startle the fidgeting men. </p>
<p>"Y-yeah...I was just thinking..I heard Benny and Ash talking about how Sheriff Dean is missing and...uh..." Andy's eyes flicked over in his direction before resting on Charlie again. "I was wondering if there was anything that I could do to help?"</p>
<p>"We.." Ron spoke up. "Anything we could do..."</p>
<p>A small, soft smile spread over Charlie's face and Castiel felt more than smelt the calming pheromones she was putting out. </p>
<p>"Thank you guys. You've already helped so much. But if we need more I'll make sure to reach out to the both of you."</p>
<p>The two men flushed hotly under the praise and left the office, their pleased scents lingering softly behind them. Closing his eyes Castiel tried to calm his panicking Alpha, it's pacing and rumbled growls growing steadily by the day though some times were worse than others. </p>
<p>"As much as I hate the scent of Alpha anger it's better than pining." Meg remarked as she dropped down next to Castiel, the action taking him by surprise. "By the way, I'm getting you Military grade blockers for Christmas." She added as she picked at her nails in feigned indifference. </p>
<p>Castiel frowned as he closed his book and got up to pace, his hands held behind his back at the wrists.</p>
<p>"Oh c'mon...not even a retort or a 'go screw yourself Meg'?" She prodded, her eyes following him as he moved restlessly around the room. </p>
<p>"Meg..." Charlie started, a soft warning in her tone that any other time Castiel would have paid more attention to. </p>
<p>"Fine." The brunette huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Anyway..I found out something interesting today while combing through this towns sad excuse for  an Adult Bookstore."</p>
<p>"Aren't all bookstores adult bookstores?"</p>
<p>The look that passed between Meg and Charlie had him tilting his head to the side on confusion; which apparently was hilarious judging by the way the two women were laughing. </p>
<p>"Never change Clarence." Meg panted as she wiped her eyes. "I needed that."</p>
<p>"I don't under.."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it Cas." Charlie cut in, a grin still on her lips as she looked over at Meg. "Well, don't keep us in suspense, what did you find out?"</p>
<p>A dangerous glint sparked to life in the depth of Meg's eyes and her lips shifted from the contented smile to a wicked sneer as she flicked her gaze back and forth between Castiel and Charlie.</p>
<p>"There's an Omega Auction happening soon."</p>
<p>It was as if the air had been sucked from the room in an instant, Castiel's chest felt tight and he glanced over at Charlie unsurprised to see her lips curled in a snarl. He swallowed away a growl as he let Meg's words bounce around in his mind. Omega Auctions were highly frowned upon with some states going so far as making them illegal. They still happened of course but only in underground clubs and talked about in hushed whispers behind closed doors. </p>
<p>"How soon?" The words were forced from between clenched teeth and were little more than a growl as he focused on keeping himself calm. </p>
<p>"Soon soon. Like Friday soon. Apparently there's a high end Omega being offered for breeding. No purchase offers being accepted, but for the right price you can have the Omega's upcoming heat all to yourself." Her words were hissed lowly as her hands twisted in the material of her coat. </p>
<p>"Name?"</p>
<p>"Didn't hear one. Only that this Omega comes from good stock, real good stock, pure Omega line stock with guaranteed Omega pups."</p>
<p>That brought Castiel's head up with a snap, his eyes narrowed as he tried to work out what Meg was saying. </p>
<p>"That's impossible. You can't guarantee a pups secondary gender."</p>
<p>"Pure lines are different..." Charlie started, her voice soft. "There's Alpha and Omega pure lines, that means that they've never produces anything other one manifestation. Omegas producing Omegas and Alphas producing Alphas and neither produce Beta's. Most pure lines died off centuries ago...and they tended to be mainly Alpha lines tied to Royalty."</p>
<p>"I don't understand....are we talking inbreeding? That can't be healthy for any pups..." He questioned as he watched Charlie start to pace. </p>
<p>"No..no...well maybe in the very, very distant past, but it breaks down to male  Alpha's mating female Alphas and male Omegas mating female Omegas. Or in the event that there were no male Omega's then the female Omegas were mated to the strongest Alpha's to ensure strong lines. The first born of that sort of mating produced Omega pups, if the same pair mated again the second pup of the pair would be Alpha. From there the Omegas once more would mate other Omegas and the Alphas Alphas. It allowed fresh blood into the line but kept it pretty much pure. Most Omega lines died out due to the same pairing of Alpha and Omega mating repeatedly, that's how we came to have Betas. There were little to no pure lines here in America after the Civil War. If they still existed they kept to themselves."</p>
<p>"That's sounds like a bunch of made up fairy-tale shit. Just like True Mates. Anything to make one manifestation seem better than the other." Meg huffed, her eyes still glowing dangerously. "I mean, every knows that male Omegas can't get anyone pregnant. Their juice isn't strong enough."</p>
<p>"She has a point.." He interjected, all his information about Omega reproduction from high school health class floating around in his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Maybe a modern Omega can't, but back then, all that selective breeding built up major perks. And if this Auction is going to have a pure line Omega we have to get in there to see for ourselves."</p>
<p>Castiel stopped pacing, his face set in a determined expression as he looked between Charlie and Meg.</p>
<p>"Well how do we go about getting into the auction then?" </p>
<p>"We don't, Everyone around here knows our faces, including yours I bet. They'd toss us out before we could even get to the door."</p>
<p>He nodded, conceding the point that his face was probably already plastered up on the wall along side  Charlie, Benny, Gadreel, and anyone else that worked at Moondoor. Still they needed a way in, and a way to see and hear what was being said and if they couldn't do it themselves then they needed someone they could trust. As he started pacing again he cycled through all his contacts; weighing the pro's and con's of them both before an idea struck. A smile eased over his face as he bounced lightly on the balls of his feet. </p>
<p>"I know the perfect person for the job."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No. I don't like this. I don't like this at all."</p><p>His eyebrow arched as he watched his brother pace, a rare serious expression settled on his face. Around them the same expression was mirrored and he huffed as he crossed his arms, holding his ground in the face of his brother's displeasure.</p><p>"I think it's a good plan."</p><p>"I agree with Gabe.." Sam started, his gaze bouncing between the two brothers.</p><p>"Of course you do. Happy Omega means happy Alpha." Meg snorted, her arms crossed now over her chest.</p><p>"Do I have a say?"</p><p>All eyes turned to the newest addition to the room, two pair silently judging, one pair roaming approvingly over his form and the rest watching curiously.</p><p>"Of course you do Clarence 2.0."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Let 'im talk."</p><p>Gabriel snarled but sat down, eyes burning as he stared at the man on his right. Taking a breath Castiel patted the man's leg.</p><p>"Go ahead Jimmy."</p><p>"I just want to help. Cas told me a little bit about what's happening and honestly it seems like a good plan. Obviously there's a strong resemblance between us."</p><p>Meg snorted and he shook his head at her but he understood. Looking at Jimmy was like looking in a mirror; they were the same height, had the same intense blue eyes, and the same dark locks. The only differences were that Jimmy's hair was just a bit shorter giving it a more managed look, and his expressions were much more open.</p><p>"Could be because you're brothers." Gabriel groused, his eyes anywhere but on the two men.</p><p>Castiel and Jimmy shared a look before either replied, Jimmy taking the initiative.</p><p>"Well that does help, but that still doesn't invalidate Castiel's plan. If they think he's there at the auction they're gong to keep eyes on him....I mean me...giving you guys time to do whatever it is you need to do."</p><p>"It's...not a bad plan perse..." Sam said quietly, his eyes shifting away from his mate.</p><p>Gabriel growled softly as he rolled his eyes as Castiel sighed. He could feel the anger rolling off of his brother, his normally sweet scent now burnt smelling. Besides him he could sense Jimmy fretting awkwardly and he reached over, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Their eyes met and their gazes held, a silent conversation flowing between them.</p><p>"Hey! Hey! None of that twin esp shit!" Meg butted in, pulling their attention to her and away from each other.</p><p>"We're not twins."</p><p>They spoke simultaneously and judging from both Charlie and Meg's swallowed laughter they were probably both sporting the same annoyed glares.</p><p>"I'm older by two months." Jimmy offered with a shrug of his shoulder.</p><p>Blinking eyes stared back at them and Castiel sighed as he wiped a hand down over his face. He shared another look with Jimmy before he opened his mouth to speak however Gabriel beat him to it, his voice snarled and low.</p><p>"So you're saying Dad was a man whore." His normally lively eyes were dark as he stared at nothing in particular. "He had a whole 'nother family waiting in the wings?"</p><p>"We were the other family." Castiel stated, his eyes sliding back over to Jimmy. "Jimmy has two older brothers and they're at least a year older than Raphael."</p><p>Snarling Gabriel slammed out of the room, Sam following a moment later even as he offered apologies for his mates behavior. They sat in silence for a few moments before Meg spoke up again.</p><p>"So if Clarence was part of the secret family, how did you two meet?"</p><p>The look shared between Castiel and Jimmy this time also included a warm flush creeping up their necks to stain their ears, neither really wanting to speak on the matter but Castiel speaking up first.</p><p>"We..uh..met at college."</p><p>"And?" Meg prodded, her eyes gleaming almost predator like at the two men.</p><p>"And what?" He hedged, his eyes focusing on anything but the women seated in front of him.</p><p>"Were you two dorm mates? Met at a frat rush night? What?"</p><p>The red crept higher up their throats and words started to stick in Castiel's mouth, his vocal cords refusing to make even the slightly noise. He could feel when the focus shifted off of him and he suddenly felt sorry for Jimmy, the other man had no idea just how tenacious Meg could be. After clearing his throat Jimmy began to talk, his voice low and his scent tinged with embarrassment.</p><p>"I was walking through the library looking over a syllabus for one of my classes when I caught the faint smell of..."Jimmy faltered, his face beet red before he continued. "...of home. I followed it and found Castiel studying by himself at a table tucked back in the back of the room."</p><p>"We..we thought were True Mates..." Castiel's voice was no louder than Jimmy's and his face no less red.</p><p>"True Mates...you both thought you were True Mates? It never crossed your minds that you were related? I mean you look dead identical but instead of thinking you're family you went with True Mates.." Meg's tone was mocking as she flicked her eyes between the two.</p><p>Castiel's body tensed up as he kept his eyes trained on the hands and without even looking he knew that Jimmy was just as tense. He finally risked a glance at his brother, noting how Jimmy had his bottom lip caught hard between his teeth.</p><p>"We had no idea the other even existed. We just figured we were part of that statistic where there are 7 people on earth that look exactly like you. All we knew for certain was that we smelled like home to each other."</p><p>"So did you.." Meg trailed off but arched her eyebrow as he motioned between the two of them.</p><p>"No!" Castiel felt his face explode in heat and he cleared his throat before speaking again, praying that his voice would actually work without breaking. "We never..took that step..we..uh..just.."</p><p>"Just what Clarence? What did you and Thing 2 get up to together?" The predatory gleam in Meg's eyes made the flush on Castiel's face worse and he had to force his eyes onto the floor.</p><p>"Second base...we never had much alone time. Our respective room mates were always around." Jimmy's voice was soft as he spoke and Castiel reached over and squeezed his shoulder.</p><p>Meg looked like she was going to speak again but Charlie cut her off, leaning forward in her chair.</p><p>"So Luke and Leia moment aside, how did you figure out you were brothers?"</p><p>"I.." Castiel swallowed, his face even redder than before though his words were coming out steadier now. "I wanted to... I wanted to be more intimate with my True Mate or who I thought was my True Mate. So I found off campus housing, a small two bedroom apartment. We were moving in and I was hanging pictures of my family up when Jimmy seen one with Dad in it. He demanded to know how I knew his father. Confused I replied that that was my father and I didn't know his father. After a bit of back and forth we both pulled out our family photos and shared them with each other. It started to click then why we smelled like home to each other but we wanted to know for sure so we sent away for one of those DNA tests."</p><p>Gabriel and Sam chose that moment to return and Castiel was glad that Gabriel hadn't been there to hear the story positive that he'd never let him live it down. However Meg couldn't wait to share the tale and he wanted to sink down into the floor and she gleefully recounted the story for Sam and Gabriel. </p><p>"Cassie.."</p><p>"Not one word Gabriel."</p><p>"You.."</p><p>"Not. One. Word."</p><p>"You kissed your own brother. Did not the fun house mirror effect and same last name tip you off?"</p><p>"We..never..ah...we never asked last names."</p><p>"You never...asked last names?"</p><p>"It never came up."  He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, sneaking a look at Jimmy from the corner of his eye. </p><p>"What do you mean it never came up? You two were going to mate and you never even bothered to ask what his last name was?"</p><p>"It didn't seem to matter." Jimmy cut in, his voice tight. "We just figured that we'd work everything out as we went a long. Being...well thinking that we were True Mates...we didn't think it really mattered since one of us were going to be changing our last name anyway."</p><p>Castiel watched as Jimmy regarded Gabriel; his head tilted just slightly to the left and his eyes narrowed with lips pursed. </p><p>"Oh my God. They even do the same head tilt thing!" Meg crowed with a smirk on her lips. </p><p>"Calm down Meg." Charlie tossed out as she watched Jimmy and Gabriel stare at one another. "Why are you more concerned  with their...y'know...than you are about having more brothers?" She asked as she turned her sole focus on Gabriel. </p><p>"Yes Gabriel, you do seem rather calm about this...other than your initial outburst of course." This time Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel while he crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>With all eyes turned to him, Gabriel fell silent and Castiel felt sorry for him, for all that Gabriel thrived on attention, the shorter Omega was shifting from foot to foot as his eyes flicked from person to person. After a few minutes of scrutiny Gabriel finally let out a sigh; running his hand through his hair before speaking. </p><p>"I overheard Mom and Dad arguing about it one night."</p><p>"And?" Castiel prompted, his arms falling to his sides as he leaned forward. </p><p>"And I did some digging and found out about our brothers, our three Alpha Brothers." Gabriel snarled as he looked away from Jimmy. "Dad blamed Mom for giving him an Omega child and said she was weak and it showed..that he never should have left his first mate for someone with a weak blood line."</p><p>"Gabe.." Sam started, his voice low and calm. </p><p>"Don't. I know he was an ass, but he abandoned us, abandoned them. Who knows how many other siblings we have out there."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me? Or tell Raphael? Does he even know?" Castiel growled lowly. </p><p>Gabriel shook his head before sighing again. "I didn't say anything because I never figured that any of us would ever meet." Gabriel cast a sardonic grin Jimmy's way. "Guess I was wrong." He frowned; crossing his arms again. "For the record I still don't like this plan."</p><p>"Gabriel.." Castiel started, his Alpha voice creeping into his tone.</p><p>"Castiel! They know what you look like, and if it's Alastair then he's going to know everything about you that he can. Sending in your damned double mint twin is only going to get him hurt...or worse."</p><p>Before anyone could say anything the door to Charlie's office opened with enough force to send the wooden panel slamming back against the wall, startling everyone inside and sending Charlie reaching for her desk drawer. </p><p>"Well look what the cat drug in." Meg drawled with an eye-roll as a lithe blonde Alpha strode into the room, a cocky smirk playing on his lips as he looked around the room. </p><p>"Ah.. Meghan, my dear demoness. I wondered where you'd gotten off too. Figured you would be where Cassie is."</p><p>"Balthazar.." Castiel's huff about the annoying nickname dying on his tongue as his eyes landed on the large dark bruise marring the other man's cheek. "What happened?"</p><p>"Yeah Balty, get cause messing around with another mated Omega again?" Meg asked with a smirk. </p><p>"Your concern Meghan.."</p><p>"It's Meg." The brunette snarled.</p><p>"My apologies, but your concern is touching. Perhaps later you'd like to kiss it better?" Balthazar offered, his voice as unctuous as the smirk still quirking his lips. </p><p>"Of course. Why wouldn't I want to be your last kiss?"</p><p>"Alright! Enough. To your corners, both of you!" Castiel snarled, his nerves in no state to deal with their squabbling. "Balthazar, your face. What happened?"</p><p>Chastised Balthazar huffed, his finger absentmindedly stroking over his cheek as he sucked in a breath. </p><p>"I stopped in to check on Daphne once I found out that you left again. I got broadsided by a mountain of a man.  Well not really a mountain, we're about the same height, he's a bit more..muscled than I am however..."</p><p>"Today Balt, we have other things to discuss today." Gabriel cut in, well used to Balthazar's rambling ways. </p><p>"Right, well the brute beat on me."</p><p>"Deputy Tall Drink? That cuddliest Alpha to ever Alpha?" Meg questioned, a smirk now playing on her lips as she looked over the bruise. </p><p>"Gadreel does have his moments." Castiel threw out with a nod. </p><p>"So that where that old chestnut disappeared too." Gabriel hummed as he tapped his lips. </p><p>"Guess we can rule him out of our possible loose lips." Charlie muttered as she typed out something on her computer. </p><p>"You don't think.." Jimmy started as he looked around the room, eyes widened slightly. </p><p>"We don't know anything right now. We don't even know if Dean is going to be part of that auction." Sam pointed out. </p><p>"You're right, we don't know but even if he's not, there are other Omega's that we can help." Castiel stated, his voice low. </p><p>"What's this about an auction now?" Balthazar inquired, one eyebrow arched in curiosity.</p><p>"Right..um..Gabriel can you catch Balth up please?" He asked as he dropped his gaze to his brother for a moment. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>The two men wandered out of the room speaking in low tones. Neck tense, Castiel focused back on the wall, refusing to even entertain the idea that Dean wasn't going to be in the auction. As depraved as it seemed, if Dean was there then Castiel could still save him. If he wasn't then that meant that Castiel had failed to protect his Omega. His Alpha howled at the thought and he must have made some sort of noise seeing as how Jimmy shifted closer and started pumping out soothing pheromones. </p><p>"Alright then guys. How many of your have to an Omega Breeding Auction?" Meg asked as she looked around at everyone, her eyes sharp. </p><p>The room remained quiet, no one making eye contact with each other as they waited for someone to speak. After a moment or two with still no one offering any information Meg rolled her eyes and began pacing. </p><p>"We've heard of them, but never knew what goes on in them." Charlie offered. "I take you've been to one?"</p><p>"Yeah." Meg's face pinkened slightly and she coughed to clear her throat before going on. "You can say that."</p><p>"Were you part of one?"</p><p>"No thankfully. But before I found Clarence here the Alpha that owned me wanted to breed me with another Omega..which we all know can't happen. Male Omega spunk ain't got the power of Alpha or even Beta spunk. But he wanted me to pick out my breeding partner."</p><p>"Well, if you had a pure line male Omega he could have bred you."</p><p>"True, but until now we didn't know they still existed. Seems like the Alpha wanted to create a new pure Omega line, or at least try to." Meg  waved her hand dismissively and started to pace again. "Anyway a Breeding Auction is much different from a normal one. During a normal auction the Omega's are at least partially dressed, they can see and scent those around them. But a Breeders Auction has the Omega's strapped nude to a Breeding Bench, blindfolded and their noses stuffed to stop scenting. Most of them are plugged before being put on display, but some are...stimulated to entice bidding. And all of them are in Heat. However the winners of the Auctions don't get to take the Omega's home, they didn't buy them out right. They only bought the right to the Omega's heat."</p><p>It felt as if ice water had suddenly started to pump through Castiel's veins and he couldn't stop the snarl that exploded from his chest. Three more snarls rent the air around him and the scent of Alpha anger curled around them tightly, egging them all on. </p><p>"Easy Alpha's. Calm down. Save some of that anger for when we get into the auction." Meg soothed, her voice low and calm as she looked around at them. </p><p>"She's right..being angry now isn't going to help anyone." Sam cut in, his voice more even but his scent still radiating anger. </p><p>"Alright B--holy hell! What went on in here?" Gabriel asked as his hose scrunched up from the stench. </p><p>"I was updating them on what to expect from the Breeding Auction."</p><p>"Bloody hell, you didn't say it was that sort of auction." Balthazar stated.</p><p>"Does that mean you're bowing out then Balth?" Castiel inquired as he took measured breaths in order to control himself. </p><p>"No, no. I'm still in, just a bit more intrigued. And after listening to the plan that Gabriel outlined for me, I can honestly say I might have something better..safer for all involved."</p><p>Castiel's eyebrow arched skeptically, but he nodded towards his friend. "Go on then Balth, share with the group."</p><p>"Well alright then, here's what we do..." </p><p>A wicked grin spread over the blonde Alpha's face as he began to explain the new plan and Castiel had to admit that Balthazar's plan sounded better and better by the minute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next forty-eight hours were pure absolute torture. Gabriel took Sam home and kept him there. Balthazar became a shadow lurking behind Meg and Charlie, deeply intrigued by the facility and how it ran along with the multitude of services offered. And he and Benny had to be pulled apart and patched up four times, their underlying tension coming to a head. Jimmy wisely chose to stay to himself and took time to explore the town, stating at one point that he was thinking of moving there and opening a bookstore.</p><p>Touching the bruise around his eye Castiel sighed; while he'd always been patient and in control of his inner Alpha it seemed as if now it was just bubbling underneath the surface of his skin, itching to get free. With a snarl he pushed away from the sink in the bathroom and stalked around his room. From the nightstand near the bed his phone rang, Balthazar's picture flashing over the display. With a barely contained snarl he answered.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa. Take a breath Cassie. Grab Jimbo and meet us at Moondoor. I have news."</p><p>Before Castiel could come up with an answer Balthazar hung up on him, leaving Castiel to stare at the dark screen. His lips curled back into a snarl as he hurled his phone across the room. Thankfully it survived the throw and with a softer sigh Castiel picked the phone up and pocketed it before he went to collect Jimmy from his room. Together they made their way towards Moondoor, both wondering idly what the news Balthazar had.</p><p>Once they arrived Charlie ushered them into her office and shut the door, taking her customary seat behind her desk.</p><p>"Alright, we've got less than two hours to get this all put together. Ash has jumped in and pulled around some body cameras and micro-mics so that we can see and hear what's going on." She nodded at Balthazar then, indicating that he had the floor.</p><p>With a wide grin the blonde stood and looked around the assembled group, finishing off his drink before he started to speak.</p><p>"So I've come up with plan, I've made a ...new...friend in town the past couple of days and he gave me some information about tonight's auction. Jimmy and I are going in as plus two's for my new friend, we're going to pose as an Alpha/Alpha couple looking for an Omega to carry our pup. While we're looking around the main area, Benny, Sam, and Ash are going to sneak in through the back. According to my friend this event is catered so I figure you three can..acquire your outfits any way you see fit.  And finally, Charlie and Cassie are going to be in the van keeping an eye on all our cameras."</p><p>Before Castiel could properly comprehend Balthazar's plan--which made a lot of sense--he surged to feet and snarled as he pushed into his friend's space.</p><p>"Why am I being left behind?"</p><p>Balthazar arched his eyebrow as if to prove his point, sighing as he backed away slightly. "Because you're going to blow the whole thing if you go. If you see your boy, you're going to go feral. Bloody hell Cas you're partially the way there now."</p><p>"He's got a point Cas. You've been super aggressive ever since.." Gabriel started to add before trailing off before he finished. "You won't be helpful to Dean in this condition."</p><p>Castiel wanted to argue his brother's statement but he knew it was true. Growling he sat back down, his eyes on the floor. A hand on his shoulder drew his attention and he looked over to see Jimmy offering him a soft smile. He offered one in return before focusing back on the conversation.</p><p>Two hours later found him, Charlie, Meg, and Gabriel sequestered in a van hidden just inside the woodline that bordered the sprawling mansion where Balthazar's informant had given them directions too. Frown in place Castiel watched through Jimmy's body camera as he and Balthazar moved through the rooms, meeting different people and trading off color jokes. He'd grown bored after a only a few moments, none of the people they encountered so far were even from town, but then an annoyingly grating, annoyingly familiar voice drifted through the speakers.</p><p>"Sebastian and....Castiel..." Crowley's accented tone wrapped itself around Castiel and snarled despite himself. "Color me surprised to see you here Castiel, the last time we met was for Moose's mating.."</p><p>Castiel switched his camera from Jimmy's camera to Balthazar's and watched as a flush crawled over his brother's face as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm not this..Castiel. My name is Emmanuel." Jimmy then leaned in and  Castiel assumed he laid his head on Balthazar's shoulder. "I'm Sebastain's mate. We heard whispers of this auction back home and wanted to see if we could find a good Omega to carry our pup or pups. Sebastian's family has been blessed with multiples."</p><p>The look that passed over Crowley's face was comical and Castiel had to keep from laughing, even if no one was there to hear it or even care.  Still the Englishman must have believed Jimmy, offering him his hand.</p><p>"Well then my dear, my apologies, you just remind me so much of someone else; it's uncanny really how much you look like him. My name is Fergus Crowley, but you can call me Crowley. I'm this towns only tailor and if the rumors are true you and your mate will have your choice of Omega's tonight. There are the usual lot, but the real call is this pure line Omega. He's being offered with his grand-sire who will accompany any pups home to their Alpha's home once they are whelped."</p><p>A snarl crawled out of Castiel's throat, they were going to tear the pups away from the Omegas. It was cruel both to the pups and their Omega mothers, they needed the bonding time to insure they were getting the proper immune support. By the time he'd manage to settle his Alpha back down he noticed that Crowley was leading Jimmy and Balthazar through rooms, showing off the different Omegas. They were all bound to Breeding benches like Meg had told them. Some were in fact blindfolded and their noses closed to stop scenting. Others were allowed full use of their senses but Castiel supposed it was due to the depth of their Heat.</p><p>"So you're saying that these are set up like a silent auction? Does the organizer always set them up as such?" Balthazar asked even as he jotted down his name on one sheet; his offer extremely low and only for looks.</p><p>"Yes, he finds he makes more this way and it allows for better rapport between him and the bidders. Only the pure line will be up on the stage tonight, no one is to touch him. And if the rumors are true he will be worth the wait."</p><p>"Oh? And do you really think this is a pure line Omega? They've all practically gone extinct, the only lines still documented are located in England."</p><p>"While you're not wrong, he's got all the paperwork on the Omega's line. This line is a warrior line, they were exiled from Ireland and made their home here in the States, stayed under the radar but kept to the old ways. The last two were strong enough to impregnate their Alpha female mates. This last Omega has not fathered or carried any pups to any knowledge so to the highest bidder goes the prestige of furthering this Omega line."</p><p>"What of the other two Omegas?"</p><p>"The grandfather is in the lot with this one, he only sired one son, then that son sired two, one pure line Omega and one Alpha."</p><p>"A pure line Alpha?"</p><p>"Technically, but the Alpha mates line was pretty cloudy unable to find just where they came from or if there were Beta's in their line."</p><p>The longer Crowley spoke the more Castiel ground his teeth, his fingers clenched on the arms of his chair hard enough to cause his knuckles to go white. This was all so tedious. And where were Sam, Benny, and Ash? Why haven't they reported in? Had they found Dean? Why wasn't Charlie more tense? Those questions and more were roiling over and over causing Castiel to nearly miss the beginning of the main event of the evening.</p><p>Castiel watched as a skeletal man stepped onto the stage and he couldn't hold back the growl that clawed up his throat when he heard Crowley explain that that was Alastair, their host. The room went quiet and he was thankful that under the guise of straitening his tie that Balthazar zoomed his camera in on the man's face. He wanted to memorize every detail that he could for later.</p><p>"First let me welcome you all tonight and I trust there was enough variety for everyone to find what they were looking for." The man's voice was nasally and grating but Castiel forced himself to listen, his lips curled in a snarl. "However I know that most of you are only here for the one reason. The last American Pure Line Omega. This line has outlasted all others here in America after leaving Ireland, as you will be able to see they are a strong line, rivaling even Alpha's in strength. I will be offering not one, but two of these Omega's tonight, one of breeding age and one well passed that age to follow the pups home as a care taker."</p><p>He knew that his scent had to be choking the others in the van but he couldn't help it, every word out of Alastair's mouth dug deeper and twisted something more feral inside. As if listening from underwater he could hear both Gabriel and Meg trying their best to calm him but right then nothing was working; Castiel's entire focus was on Alastair and the many painful ways he was going to rip the man apart. His eyes narrowed as he watched Alastair move across the stage and motion to the wings, an oily smile on his face.</p><p>"First let me bring out the elder Omega, he's properly trained and docile, he's good with pups of all ages so there's no worry about him around any other pups you  might have."</p><p>An older man was shoved out onto the stage, his eyes down cast and his shoulders hunched in on himself as he finally moved over to stand next to Alastair. A low growl rumbled out of Castiel's chest as he watched the Omega flinch when Alastair touched him.</p><p>"As you can see even in his advanced age he's in good condition, strong, still a warrior. Their line has been traced as far back as the Revolution, holding high ranking spots and undercover positions. This line is also known for their brains, they can puzzle through anything, find any pattern and figure out the best way to go about things in a matter of minutes." Alastair reached over and tipped the man's head up but his chin, the smile on his face turning into a smirk as he motioned to the audience. "I'd like you all to take a good look at Henry Winchester. One of the two last remaining Winchester Omegas."</p><p>A hush went out over the assembled crowd and Castiel felt his heart stop in his chest before it started racing, his muscles coiling tightly beneath his skin. He started to stand but a strong hand on his shoulder shoved him back down and he looked up to see Charlie shaking her head at him.</p><p>"We don't know for sure Castiel. Could just be a coincidence."</p><p>He huffed in disbelief but stayed silent, not trusting anything that would come out of his mouth right then. At the sound of voices picking back up he turned his attention back to the screen; scooting to the edge of his chair even as he sent up a prayer that Charlie was right and it was just coincidence. It was all dashed a few moments later when Alastair moved off stage and came back leading a younger Omega, bared except for plain black boxer briefs and a thick collar around his throat. Castiel felt his fangs descend as Alastair yanked the leash he had wrapped around his hand, dragging the younger man to his knees. Even from the distance of Balthazar's camera he could see the defiant curl of Dean's lip before he dropped his head to his chest in a display of obedience.</p><p>"And here is the last Winchester Omega, aged 25 years and primed for breeding and utterly domesticated...though he does still have that wild warrior side hidden down deep. Any pups off of him will carry that spirit so hopefully whoever claims this heat is ready to deal with that." Alastair chuckled before he reached down and tipped the Omega's head up like he had Henry's, showing off the man's face to the crowd. "Dean Winchester."</p><p>So soft it could have been a breath Castiel heard Jimmy utter "Omega.." before Balthazar's camera was jostled and the blonde Alpha was muttering at Jimmy to stay put as Jimmy whined and shifted in his seat, muttering "Omega...Omega." over and over again. A movement of one of the curtains caught Castiel's attention and he watched it flutter repeatedly before all hell broke loose. Suddenly the lights went out and Balthazar's camera was awash in cursing, both from the blonde Alpha and Crowley as they bumped into each other in the dark.</p><p>When the lights flashed back on it was utter madness, Benny and Ash had Alastair pinned against the stage while Sam was trying to get Dean up out of his kneeling position while Henry knelt next to him, seemingly talking to him, his hands moving with his words. Then the view was temporarily blocked as Jimmy jumped onto the stage and Castiel hurried and switched his camera angle from Balthazar's body camera to Jimmy's just in time to pick up Dean's words as he stared up at Jimmy, his expression confused.</p><p>"Cas?  You...you smell different..." His voice dropped lower as he shifted his gaze away. "Your Omega..she smells nice.."</p><p>Dean's head dropped and his shoulders hunched as he tried to make himself smaller and a sharp stabbing pain ripped through Castiel’s chest causing him to gasp and grip the table in front of him as it all went dark. </p><p>When he came too he laying down on a bed; not his hotel room bed he knew that just from the smell; but a bed none the less. Sitting up he rubbed at the dull ache in his chest, wincing as the pressure only seemed to aggravate it. As he dissected the strange feeling he unaware of the other person in the room until they spoke. </p><p>"Glad to see you up Clarence. Never pegged you as the fainting type." Meg taunted playfully as she moved over and took a seat on the edge of the mattress, bumping their shoulders together. </p><p>"Never felt a pain like that before." He groused as he looked around trying to place the room. "Where am I?"</p><p>"Moondoor. Everyone got brought back here...well everyone but that Alastair guy. Talk about a piece of work. That guy is a total douche. All the Omegas are being checked in by the on site staff. They have a lot of room here y'know, able to take all these poor souls in and get them started back on the right path."</p><p>"Where's Dean?"</p><p>"He's here. He's in a room all his own. No visitors allowed. Charlie is keeping everyone out, even his own Brother."</p><p>"What? Why?" That stopped Castiel in his tracks, his eyes widening slightly.</p><p>She shrugged as she looked at her nails. "His request."</p><p>Castiel rubbed at his chest again, the ache seemingly getting worse with each movement he made. </p><p>"It's funny y'know." Meg said, her eyes still trained on her nails. "I've never seen someone suffer a scent bond break like that. Maybe some queasiness, a bit of the blues, but never pain like that. That's more an abrupt mating bond break, like if the other person dies suddenly or they're rejected."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You don't feel it? Your scent bond is gone. You smell like you again and not mated, pining, sad Alpha."</p><p>Blinking he reached out subconsciously, poking at the tenuous bond that had formed so many months ago. Like Meg said, it was broken, nothing there but an empty void and his Alpha howled at the loss and demanded they go to Dean immediately, to remedy this and make his Omega see that they needed one another. Instead Castiel rubbed at his chest again, trying to will away the pain. </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"I dunno Clarence. He's not speaking to anyone. Doesn't want to see anyone." She huffed as she stood, rolling her shoulders before heading towards the door. "Good thing I think that it's a stupid idea and you two need some time. So get up Clarence, we've got an Omega to see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Man I can't wait to meet this Den face to face. Anyone that makes you this ruffled.."</p><p>"Meg."</p><p>His voice was little more than a growl and the closer they came to Dean's heat room the more his Alpha clawed to get free. Slowly he started to pick up twinges of Dean's scent, the white peach now coming through stronger than before. He stopped as another scent started to come through and his lips curled into a snarl. Balsam Fir and Brown Sugar Vanilla. Jimmy. Unable to stop the growl from erupting from his lips, Castiel picked up the pace ignoring Meg's squawks from behind him. </p><p>"Slow down Clarence, he's not going anywhere. According to Charlie he's in heat so he'll be staying put for the next few days."</p><p>"Did she say if anyone was helping him through it?"</p><p>"Were you not paying attention when I said he requested no visitors?"</p><p>The scent trail ended at a nondescript door and without waiting he yanked the door open his eyes flashing red at the combined smell of Dean and Jimmy that coated the room. His anger was somewhat assuaged by the sight of his brother lying--fully clothed--on the bed. Even from the door he could see the swelling on Jimmy's jaw and he took twisted satisfaction at it. Stalking over he grabbed the front of his brother's shirt and yanked him up, shaking him as he growled.</p><p>"Jimmy! Wake up."</p><p>"What is it with this Winchester guy and knocking you Novak's out?" Meg commented as she dumped a cup of water over Jimmy's head.</p><p>Sputtering, Jimmy jerked in his grip and Castiel let him fall back against the bed. His lips were pressed together tightly he watched Jimmy look around with wide eyes. </p><p>"Wha..what happened?"</p><p>"Where's Dean?" Castiel demanded roughly. </p><p>Jimmy stiffened at the snarled question, his eyes flashing red at him as he climbed out of bed and moved into Castiel's personal space. They stood there staring, their canines dropped as they began circling one another. Castiel felt his muscles tighten and he prepared himself for the lunge but stopped when Meg pushed her way between them. </p><p>"Alright boys, put 'em away. As much as I would love to see you two pretty boys go at it, now is not the time." She flicked her gaze between them, shaking her head. "Clarence to the corner, Jim back to the bed." She waited for them to comply before speaking again. "Good boys. Now Jim, why are you here and where is Dean?"</p><p>"I walked Dean back here and we were talking..." He rubbed the side of his face gently, the tips of his ears going red. "I don't know.."</p><p>"Why'd he hit you? What did you do?" Castiel asked, his voice moving from growled to low and dangerous.</p><p>"Nothing! I swear." Jimmy's voice dropped as he looked away. "I'd never hurt my Omega."</p><p>Castiel froze before he stalked forwards again, side stepping Meg when she tried to move back into his way and curling his hands into Jimmy's shirt and driving him backwards into one of the walls.</p><p>"Your Omega? Dean's my mate." He gave Jimmy a shake, the move slamming his brother's head into the wall. "Mine."</p><p>"Yours?" Jimmy shoved him back, snarling. "Mine. He's mine. He smells like....warmthhomemate."</p><p>"Oh my god? Does this guy have golden slick?" Meg cut in with an eye roll. "He's got both of you wrapped around his little finger." She smirked as she leaned against the desk in the room. "He's going to have to teach me this power."</p><p>Both he and Jimmy turned to her, growling low in their throats at her. He watched as she rolled her eyes at them again before planting her hands on her hips and giving them a flat stare. </p><p>"Shelf those fangs you over grown puppies." When neither made any move she growled loudly. "Listen, you two  can stay here and keep measuring your knots or we can start trying to find where this unicorn has gotten off to."</p><p>He cast a look at his brother before backing off and taking a few calming breaths. Running a hand through his hair Castiel started looking around the room, taking in the items it contained. It was then that he noticed the open drawers with clothing spilling out to the floor. There didn't seem to be too many missing though he couldn't be sure if anything had been taken or if Dean was just messy with his clothes. </p><p>"Sam...we need to find Sam." He murmured.</p><p>"Oh? Moose? He's in the dining room with Henry."</p><p>"The older Omega? Why?" He asked as he started towards the door, hyper aware of Jimmy following closely behind him. </p><p>"Do you just not pay attention Castiel?" Meg asked, frustration coloring her words. "Right..of course not, Pretty Boy was on stage. Anyway, Henry is their grandfather."</p><p>"Henry..." The name tickled a memory in the back of his mind and he scowled as he tried to recall what it was.</p><p>"Yeah, so Bullwinkle was getting to know him, seems as if he's been missing."</p><p>They were part way to the dining room when the fleeting memory rushed head long to the forefront of his mind. Henry Winchester, the Omega grandfather thought murdered by his Alpha mate when he suddenly disappeared.</p><p>"Taken..Henry was taken." He shuddered as the implication set in. Henry had been taken and kept for years, that could have been Dean's fate. </p><p>They walked into the dining room and it only took Castiel a few moments to locate Sam and Henry. They were tucked back into a corner, Gabriel settled in next to Sam, the three of them appeared to be deep in conversation. </p><p>"Hey Bullwinkle!"</p><p>Castiel felt his face heat as Sam, Henry, and Gabriel as well as the rest of the dining room looked over at them at Meg's shout. Ducking his head he followed behind Meg, Jimmy bringing up the rear. </p><p>"Meg." Gabriel greeted. "Cassie...Jimbo." Gabriel then leaned a bit to the side, eyes searching before straightening up again. "I smell him...where's Dean?"</p><p>Castiel's eyes flicked between Gabriel and Sam, his gaze landing on Sam's furrowed brow. He shifted from foot to foot, his gaze then finding a permanent spot on the floor. </p><p>"Something wrong Cas?"</p><p>Sam's scent now matched the worry on his face and Castiel found himself at a loss for words. Or rather the right words that wouldn't exacerbate this new problem. </p><p>"My Lord. Move." Meg's tone and scent were annoyed as she roughly elbowed him out of the the way. "What Castiel is not saying is that your brother has disappeared. Again. He's gone."</p><p>There was a beat of silence and he could see Sam's brain working to process Meg's words. He also knew the exact moment when it clicked into place. </p><p>"What?! What do you mean he's gone?"</p><p>"G-O-N-E. Gone. Clarence and I showed up to his room and found Jimbo knocked out in your brother's bed."</p><p>Castiel watched as Sam's gaze landed on Jimmy's face, his eyes narrowed dangerously. The change was terrifying and Castiel found himself taking a minuscule step in Jimmy's direction in a bid to block him from Sam. The were few things that scared him and an angry Sam Winchester was one of them. </p><p>"Why where you in Dean's room?"</p><p>Sam's voice was low, steady, and extremely dangerous. To anyone that didn't know Sam he seemed calm with only the red ring around his iris the only give away. </p><p>"Sam..calm down..." Castiel  started, his hands raised placatingly. </p><p>"Calm down? My brother is missing again and you want me to calm down?"</p><p>Sam took a step forward and Castiel fought the urge to take a step back. He understood what Sam was feeling, he could feel the worry bubbling under his skin and settling in the now bigger pit in his stomach. However he was not going to back down from Sam's wrath. He couldn't. </p><p>"He's looking for a safe place to nest."</p><p>All eyes turned towards Henry and Castiel felt his stomach start to roil. Sam's brow furrowed harder as he stared at his grandfather and Castiel could practically taste the confusion rolling off the other man. </p><p>"Dean knows there is no safer place than here. He built this place to be a haven for those in need."</p><p>"It may be, but right now nothing seems safe to him. At least nothing he used to find safe. He will go some place he believes no one will look for him. It's practically coded in his DNA."</p><p>Silence weighed on them all and Castiel felt his heart constrict at Henry's words. </p><p>"Well, think boys. Where would this wayward Omega go where no one would find him?" Meg asked, her arms crossed over her chest as she glanced around at the group. "I don't know him well enough to have any information."</p><p>"The only places Dean goes are to work, here, his home, and the nest we have at our place for when he needs it. That leaves the entirety of this town for him to hide in." Sam stated as he ran his hand over his hair.</p><p>Though Sam's statement was made despairingly they brushed up against a forgotten fact that Castiel had shoved to the side during the initial search for Dean. </p><p>"I..I think I know where he's at." </p><p>"You think?" Gabriel asked as he got up, one golden eyebrow arched as he looked at him. </p><p>"Yes. But to make sure I think we should check his usual hide outs anyway. Sam you go and check his house, Gabriel your nest. Just in case. I'll go check the vineyard."</p><p>"The vineyard? Why would he be out there?" Sam tilted his head and Castiel could tell that he was trying to puzzle out why he thought Dean could be there of all places. </p><p>"Call it a hunch. But lets go, before he gets too far."</p><p>"I agree, I'm going with Castiel." Jimmy spoke as he moved up to stand besides him. </p><p>"Of course you are." Meg rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "I'll stay here and work with Charlie, maybe he has something that can be tracked."</p><p>With plans made the group split up, Castiel making a stop to pick up some blankets and pillows.  If he was right Dean had nothing to make a nest out of. Not to mention his Alpha preened at the thought of providing for his Omega and showing that he was a good mate. </p><p>Castiel only hoped that he was right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized that I never did specifically say if Jimmy was single or not, but he is. Sorry for any confusion. Also trust me when I say that my muses have taken this ran away with it. What I thought was going to happened turned on it's head. But I another fic already in the works that will work better. So stay tuned for that. And Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was missing. He couldn't place his finger on what it was but there was definitely something missing. He took count of the pillows and blankets that filled the trunk. Maybe he needed more.</p><p>"Castiel if you don't get a move on."</p><p>He turned his gaze towards his brother, watching Jimmy move nervously about.  He was about to  retort when his eyes landed on the grocer's delivery truck making it's way up the drive. Food. That was it, he needed food. He shook his head, wondering how he managed to over look something so vital. With as quickly as Dean had ducked them he  was certain that Dean hadn't taken any food with him. </p><p>"One more thing and we can go."</p><p>"You said one more thing an hour ago."</p><p>"Hardly been an hour James.  But trust me, this is of great import."</p><p>He turned on his heel and started back towards the building, his coat flapping behind him as he walked briskly. The kitchen was empty save for Ash and a petite blonde Omega whom seemed to be going over an invoice of some kind. Softly he cleared his throat to get their attention, nodding when Ash held up a finger. </p><p>"Uno momento mi amigo. Let me finish this."</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Castiel felt rather than heard Jimmy join him and was in the process of turning to face him when he heard an indrawn breath. The transfixed, glazed look on his brother's face sent a bolt of alarm through Castiel until he noticed the identical look on the face of the blonde Omega.  He arched his eyebrow at Ash before shaking his head slowly and turning away from Jimmy. </p><p>"Ash can you pack me a basket of food, doesn't matter what it is as long as there is protein and pie."</p><p>"Si, Si compadre.  Give me a few minutes to scrounge what we have pre-made and then you'll be on your way."</p><p>"Thank you Ash."</p><p>Castiel looked away only to find that his brother and the blonde Omega had disappeared and he felt his inner Alpha give a happy yip. He honestly hadn't been looking forward to fighting his brother for Dean. The whole custom was barbaric and outdated but he knew it would come down to it between them, he couldn't see himself sharing with Jimmy as just thinking about it put his teeth on edge. Besides he didn't  want to hurt his brother and he knew without a doubt that he would. After all one perk of growing up with the Winchester boys was they taught him how to fight like a Winchester. </p><p>"Alright Boss, one heat picnic basket ready to go." </p><p>Ash's voice broke through his thoughts and he flashed the other Alpha a grateful though slightly confused smile.</p><p>"What do you mean a Heat Picnic Basket?"</p><p>"Protein? And lots of it? I've worked here long enough to know a Heat/Rut basket when I hear the request, and you Boss don't smell of Rut so it can only be a Heat basket request."</p><p>"Yeah..well.." He felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away sheepishly. "Keep an eye out for Jimmy please, he's impetuous and doesn't always think with his brain."</p><p>"Pretty sure he's going to busy for the next couple days." Ash laughed as he shook his head. "But I'll make sure the new couple get fed and hydrated regularly. And speaking of hydration. There are packs of bottled water and sugar free sports drinks, take one of each. The dark blue are his favorite."</p><p>The slight flush on Castiel's cheeks warmed further even as he nodded at Ash. It took him two trips to get everything situated in the trunk of his car, making sure to grab both the water and the sports drinks. He checked his phone for updates from Gabriel and Sam and when he didn't see any he headed out to the Vineyard, his mind a constant loop of <i>minemateminemate</i>. As he passed the gazebo he spared the structure a glance, pleased to see it was empty though he was certain that Dean wouldn't see it as a safe place to nest. </p><p>In less time than he had thought he was pulling into the drive near the house Dean had bought, the outside not as rundown as he figured it would be after being empty for so long. He killed the engine and sat for a few minutes just observing the house. For all intents and purposes it looked abandoned but the slight flutter; a movement so small it could easily have been over looked; of a curtain belied it's occupation. A smirk played at the corner of Castiel's lips as he exited the vehicle and made slow, easily visible and trackable movements to the back of the car. </p><p>First he loaded up on blankets, picking the softest looking ones first and then setting them on the front porch before returning and grabbing another arm full along with some of the pillows.  Next came the basket of food and case of water. As he set down the sports drinks last the smell of ripe peaches tickled his nose and he swallowed a down a groan. Straightening his back he called out, his voice deep with a growl. </p><p>"Dean! Omega! I come with food and items for a nest." His eyes darted from window to window for some visual sign of Dean even as the smell of peaches started to try and wrap around his mind. </p><p>As engrossed as he was in trying to find some sign of the other man it came as a surprise when he was shoved bodily against the front door, an arm across his shoulders holding him still. The sound of Dean's growl against his ear and his scent so fully wrapped around him now made Castiel shiver slightly. </p><p>"You think I'm going to just present to you now just because you brought me things..Alpha?"</p><p>Another shiver worked it's way down Castiel's spine, a groan stuck in his throat as Dean's warm breath puffed against his ear, the action sending little tendrils of fire licking along his skin. He licked his lips and turned his head to look at Dean from over his shoulder. </p><p>"No..but I think that you want to. Don't you Omega? You want to present for me."  Castiel's voice dropped an octave, a smirk now on his lips. "I can smell it."</p><p>"I'm in heat dumbass. Seriously Cas I thought you were smarter than that."</p><p>"Oh Dean." He arched his eyebrow as he held eye contact. "Did you know Dean that there's a difference between the scent of Heat induced slick and Arousal induced slick?" He flicked his tongue out to wet his lips and watched as Dean's eyes flicked down to watch the action. "And right now Omega the slick crawling down your thighs is Arousal induced."</p><p>"A-and what's the difference?"</p><p>There was just the slightest waver in Dean's voice and Castiel could hear him swallow thickly. Taking advantage of Dean's distracted state Castiel twisted and grabbed Dean's wrist, swinging them around and pinning Dean back first up against the door. He slotted a knee between Dean's thighs, pressing up gently as he leaned in to whisper in the Omega's ear. </p><p>"See, Heat induced slick, while designed to attract a mate isn't as sweet smelling as Arousal.." He traced the shell of Dean's ear with his tongue, growling lowly. "Nor does it taste as sweet."</p><p>He pulled away slightly, watching the way Dean tried to keep an impassive expression on his face, but the way his eyes kept flicking down and the way his jaw clenched and unclenched let Castiel know that the Omega was fighting his instincts hard. He leaned in once more, nipping Dean's ear lobe and then chuckling as he fell backwards on his ass from Dean planting both his hands on his chest and shoving hard. There was a fleeting smirk on Dean's lips before he darted down the steps and around the house. </p><p>Laughing Castiel pushed himself to his feet and followed, if his Omega wanted a chase he'd give him a chase. What he hadn't been counting on was Dean tackling him the moment he made it around the side of the house and sending them both to the ground where they grappled for position. </p><p>They wrestled back and forth as if they were children again, both trying to pin the other's shoulders to the ground. Teeth were bared and hands slipped to grab places they normally wouldn't. In the end Dean was seated on Castiel's chest, the Alpha's hands pinned in the dirt over his head. The scent of arousal was thick in the air around them and Castiel bucked his hips slowly in a very weak attempt to unseat Dean from his perch. </p><p>"What's the matter Alpha? Don't like being your back?" </p><p>Dean's words were purred into his ear and Castiel had to keep from groaning out loud, it was if Dean knew exactly each and every button to press. Taking a breath he looked up and quirked his lips in a half grin. </p><p>"Quite the contrary. I'm enjoying this immensely Omega. I think the question is do you like it? You like having your Alpha stretched out under you? Having him at your mercy?"  His voice dropped to a low rumble and he watched as Dean's eyes slid shut with a whine. </p><p>"God you're a dick." Dean hissed as his hips rocked in short jerky movements as if he were trying to reign in the action. </p><p>Castiel had been about to make some sort of sarcastic retort when Dean opened his eyes, the normally green orbs a brilliant molten gold as they stared down at him. It was if all breath had been stolen right from his lungs and the sudden red tint at the edges of his vision let him know that his eyes had gone red. Dean shifted once more, rocking back against him before he surged to his feet and darted away, leaving Castiel confused and panting in the dirt. </p><p>Much longer than it should have it dawned on Castiel that Dean started another chase and he shoved himself up, tripping the first couple strides before he settled comfortably into a run. The scent of peaches led Castiel around the house again before heading into the building and up the stairs. While Dean's scent permeated the entire dwelling it was easy to tell the new scent trail from the old and Castiel pounded up the stairs, pausing at the top to scent before following his nose to the right. </p><p>All the doors were closed but the very last one showed just the slightest crack between the door and the jamb. With a growl he pushed it open, stopping in his tracks when his eyes landed on Dean. The Omega was nude and sprawled out on the bed, his eyes golden and hot where they touched on Castiel. In the back of his mind he remembered Benny and Gadreel saying that Dean didn't want sexual contact during his heats, that Dean tried to castrate Benny the one time he tried. Slowly he took steps towards the bed. </p><p>"Dean..tell me what you want..." His voice was barely above a growl, his Alpha so close to the surface it wouldn't take much to give in to it, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. </p><p>"Want you Alpha.." </p><p>Dean's gaze flicked over him, the sensation almost physical and Castiel had to physically restrain himself from falling into the bed. Dean whined softly, his Omega calling out to Castiel's Alpha and it very nearly snapped the little bit of control he had. </p><p>"I'm here for you Omega, how do you want me? Tell me."</p><p>"Want you to knot me Cas..want you to own me..."</p><p>"Do you? Or is it your heat?"</p><p>Dean growled and lunged off the bed, shoving Castiel against the wall and instinctively he bared his throat. Dean pressed his nose against his throat, scenting him thoroughly before nipping the gland lightly then lapping at it with his tongue to soothe the stinging bite.</p><p>"Castiel Novak. Do you really think I'm not able to control myself? That I don't know what I want?" Dean huffed before looking at him through his lowered lashes. "If I couldn't I would have mounted Jimmy, he was in my Heat room and he does smell all sorts of nice..and I'm sure he wouldn't need me to ask him more than once.."</p><p>A growl exploded from Castiel and he whirled them around, pinning Dean to the wall with his teeth bared. </p><p>"I'd rip his throat out if he had." He grazed Dean's scent gland with his teeth, a teasing scrape before he nipped the bolt of his jaw. "Mine. My Omega."</p><p>"Yeah?" Dean's voice was breathy as he pressed against Castiel as much as he could, leaning in to purr into his ear. "Show me." </p><p>That was it, the last of his control over his inner Alpha. He pulled Dean away from the wall, picking him up like he was nothing more than a feather and carried him over to the bed, dropping him lightly to the middle of the mattress. Licking his lips he crawled onto the bed, his eyes locked on Dean's the entire time. </p><p>The kiss was hard, messy and full of teeth and tongues as they fought for dominance with Castiel barely coming out the victor and even that with the dirty trick of ghosting his fingers over one of Dean's nipples. Panting harshly Castiel drew back and started leaving little kisses and gently there nips along Dean's jaw and down his throat, paying special attention to the scent gland before working his way lower. He kissed his way over Dean's chest, stopping to play with both nipples before he worked lower, following the the soft trail of hair down to Dean's navel. </p><p>Underneath him Dean writhed, his hands clutching at his shoulders and hair, the sharp bursts of pain sending fire burning along Castiel's skin as he worked; wringing soft growls from him. He wanted to map out each inch of glorious skin but the closer he came to Dean's pelvis the more concentrated the scent of Dean's arousal became and Castiel jerked when he felt the first tendrils of his rut curl around his core. Wide eyed he looked up at the green eyed Omega, once again taken aback by the shining gold staring back at him. </p><p>"Dean.." His voice was absolutely wrecked, dropped down to nearly nonhuman and he could feel his Alpha coming closer and closer to the surface. </p><p>"You're not going to hurt me Cas." For as out of it as Dean looked, his voice exuded calm and Castiel whined as he pressed his cheek against the hand that had reached down to touch him. </p><p>"My rut..Dean.."</p><p>"It's ok, you're not going to hurt me Alpha." Cool lips pressed against his brow and he whined softly in his throat. "C'mon Alpha, take care of me. Take care of your Omega."</p><p>A sense of peace settled around him and he took a deep breath, pulling in the concentrated scent of Dean even as his tongue flicked out to taste the heated flesh. Above him Dean moaned brokenly, a hand clenching in his hair as he left teasing licks to the straining erection and a gentle kiss to the leaking head before he cleaned away the opalescent drops of pre-cum gathering at the slit. He then worked his way down, paying gentle attention to the heavy sack that was drawing up closer to Dean's body, his lips mouthing around them before sucking them into his mouth gently and then letting them pop back out. </p><p>Lower still he went until his tongue found Dean's slick soaked entrance. With a hungry growl he cleaned up the glistening trails from Dean's thighs, purring as the taste exploded across his tongue. Once he was certain he had gotten it all he drug his tongue over the furled ring of muscle, alternating between long broad strokes and soft kitten licks. The hand in his hair tightened, pulling him closer and he hummed as he teased the muscle gently, prodding just the tip of his tongue into the hole before drawing out and leaving a broad stripe over it. </p><p>"Castiel Novak I swear if you don.."</p><p>Dean's threat died away into a loud, filthy moan as he speared his tongue into the slick soaked channel repeatedly and eased a finger in along side it. He felt Dean's thighs press against the sides of his head and he purred as he added a second finger despite Dean's slick making the need to stretch Dean open almost obsolete. He could feel the warm liquid sliding down his chin and throat and it brought a primal sort of satisfaction to Castiel, as if Dean were marking him for all the world to know. </p><p>"Alpha..Alpha please.."</p><p>He pulled away, his tongue flicking out to clean away the thick, heady liquid from his lips as he stared up into Dean's eyes the pupils ringed by only a sliver of gold. He slowly worked his way back up to Dean's lips, teasing kisses as his hands skimmed up over Dean's hips and sides. As much as he wanted to follow what his Alpha was pushing for he couldn't follow through just yet. Stealing one last soft kiss he pulled back, looking down at Dean's flushed face. </p><p>"Tell me you want this Dean." His voice was low, a nearly pleading edge to it. </p><p>"Cas...Alpha..." Dean took a deep breath, leaning up he threaded his fingers through Castiel's hair, tugging lightly as their gazes locked together. "I know you're worried..about...everything. We can talk after. Right now I need you."</p><p>He wanted to press further but the look on Dean's face and the way he was pressing up against him made him swallow his words. Instead he ducked in for a kiss, working his tongue past Dean's lips as pulled the Omega into his lap and with one smooth thrust seated himself fully. He paused, giving Dean time to adjust before he started a slow pace; pulling nearly all the way out before pressing back in. </p><p>A litany of dirty talk flowed from his lips when they weren't pressed against Dean's throat and he growled as Dean's nails found purchase in his skin, leaving stinging lines behind. For the moment Dean seemed content with the pace, the pull and drag letting them both feel every sensation but it wasn't long before Dean started pushing back him and in one swift movement Castiel found himself on his back with Dean grinning down at him. </p><p>The pace from there turned fast, Dean driving himself down harder and faster, his thighs gripping Castiel's hips as he rocked and ground down on him. Sweat crawled down Dean's throat and chest and when Castiel tried to lean up to lick it away Dean slammed him back against the bed, growling at him as he held him down. Panting along with Dean, Castiel dug his feet into the mattress, thrusting up into Dean's warmth as hard as he could. He felt Dean's rhythm falter and he grinned wolfishly as he continued to thrust harder upwards. </p><p>"C-close...Alpha...Cas.."</p><p>"That's it..cum for me Omega..." His voice was practically a snarl as he started to aim is thrusts for Dean's prostate, slamming into it each time.</p><p>It seemed those words were all that Dean needed, his head threw back with a loud moan as he clamped down on Castiel's shaft, shuddering as Castiel's knot pushed through the tightened ring of muscle and locked to them together. Castiel watched as Dean shuddered and shivered over him, the Omega's release splashing against his stomach and chest as Dean's channel worked to milk every bit of release from him as possible. As the convulsions died down Dean face planted forward, his face landing against his throat as he worked to pull in lungs full of air. </p><p>Sweaty and exhausted Castiel turned them on their sides, throwing one of Dean's legs over his hips and the other between his legs as he ran his hands up and down Dean's back and murmuring soothing nonsense in his ear. He felt Dean's breathing even out and he smiled to himself as he nuzzled the top of Dean's hair before he felt himself drift off. </p><p>Though it seemed like hours later, in reality they had only napped for twenty minutes before they slowly woke, noses pressed against scent glands and hands running over skin. </p><p>"Dean.."</p><p>"We're going to do this now huh?" He sounded resigned as he looked at him, his green eyes narrowed slightly. </p><p>"You did say later."</p><p>"So I did."</p><p>Huffing Dean slid over and sat up, scrunching his nose before he settled against the headboard, his fingers running through his short hair. He followed suit, his eyes running over Dean's face. </p><p>"What do you want to know Cas?"</p><p>"Everything?"</p><p>Dean quirked an eyebrow before letting out a small laugh. "Well...nothing happened this time..at least it hadn't. I don't know who grabbed me, but I had heard something upstairs and I went to go look and then it all went dark. I woke up tied to chair and Alastair was there being himself." Dean's face scrunched up into a snarl and he reached over to rest his hand on Dean's thigh lightly. "And then Henry was there, and that's kinda weird..." Dean's eyes widened. "Henry! Where is he?!"</p><p>"Calm down. He's back at Moondoor with Sam. They're catching up, he's ok, he's safe." </p><p>Dean relaxed a bit and he rubbed at the smooth, sensitive skin. He felt a bit better at hearing Dean's recounting but there was still unease sitting in his stomach and he felt his cheeks heat a bit as he looked over at Dean. </p><p>"What's on your mind Cas? You seem...antsy?" Dean arched his eyebrow as a smirk quirked up the corners of his lips. "Rut starting up again?" </p><p>"N-no." He looked away, suddenly feeling shy. Taking a breath he steeled himself and looked back up. "When did you find out Jimmy wasn't me?"</p><p>Dean's face turned bright red as he to looked away. "After I called him your name. Sam told me, he was pretty..ah..he was pretty angry that Jimmy didn't say anything himself at first. I'm sure Sam wanted to hurt him, he still might I don't know.."</p><p>"You know that he thought you were his True Mate."</p><p>Dean snorted before rolling his eyes. "Yeah well..." Dean trailed off before he snorted, his eyes down cast and his scent souring slightly. "Cas..I didn't mean to say what I said earlier...I wouldn't want him..yeah he smells ok, close to you but..but he's not you."</p><p>His Alpha preened under Dean's words and his growl rumbled softly as he leaned in to nuzzle Dean's temple. </p><p>"Yeah, he's pretty close to me. His scent has some sort of Fir tree mixed in while my scent is pine." He huffed, the next words sticking in his throat. "Why..why did you say my Omega smelled sweet when you thought he was me."</p><p>"Jimmy smells sweet..and normally Omega's have a sweet smell. Is his mated? Is that why he smells like that?"</p><p>"No..well he probably is now, but he wasn't then. He's always been a bit sweeter smelling. We thought it was because.."</p><p>"When you thought you were True Mates?" Dean grinned as he looked over at him and he felt his cheeks heat. </p><p>"He told you huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, just a bit."</p><p>"Of course he did. But yeah, we thought that his sweeter smell was to play off mine and he'd be the...Omega partner..."</p><p>The words brought a scowled twist to Dean's lip and he turned away, leaving Castiel to frown at his back. He went to reach out but drew his hand back at the slowly rising scent of anger started to swell between them. </p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>"Did you bring your Omega partner here Cas? Does she know you're here with me?"</p><p>"Meg? Yes she came with me and she knows I was looking for you."</p><p>"Meg..her name is Meg. Is she a good Omega? Does everything you want, doesn't push your boundaries?" Dean's voice was soft with a dangerous edge to it. </p><p>He tilted his head as he watched Dean's shoulder's tighten up. He went to reach out a again, this time his fingers skimming over Dean's back. He let out a soft whine when Dean shifted away, his Alpha not knowing why his Omega was mad at him but wanting to make it right. </p><p>"I mean, I guess. She's...like you. Alpha Software installed on Omega hardware."</p><p>"Oh, so you found a female me...great." Dean climbed out of bed, stalking over to the window and wrapping his arms around himself. "You should probably check in with her, wouldn't want her to worry."</p><p>"Why?" He was genuinely confused and he pushed himself out of bed and moved over to stand behind Dean, his hands reaching out to touch his hips. </p><p>The light touch caused Dean to whirl around and he snarled as he shoved against Castiel's chest, sending him stumbling backwards.</p><p>"Why? WHY?" Dean was in his face now, his face twisted into a snarl. "You leave your Omega mate to go and fuck some other Omega? Where you with her when you came for Gabriel and Sam's mating? Huh?!" Dean shoved him again, a look of pain hidden in the depths of his eyes. "I thought you were different." </p><p>The last sentence came out on a soft whine and Dean sank to the floor, his head tilted downwards. Understanding finally dawned on him and he moved over, dropping down next to Dean and wrapping his arms around him, pressing his nose to the soft skin behind Dean's ear and rumbling softly. </p><p>"Oh Dean, oh oh Dean..no...no." He stroked his hands down Dean's arms. "Meg isn't my mate. She's my Omega business partner. She and Daphne work at the clinic with me. That's all. We tried at one time way back when I first moved to Virginia but it didn't work and we decided to be friends." </p><p>He felt Dean shift slightly and he pulled back just enough to watch his facial expression as Dean turned his head towards him. Their gazes caught and held, words not needed in that moment. Slowly he leaned in to press his lips against Dean's, giving Dean time to move away if he wanted and sighing when they connected. Under his skin his Alpha yipped happily, driving him to wrap his arms around Dean and hold him close, rumbling softly in order to help soothe Dean's frazzled nerves. They definitely need more time to talk but at least right then they were on the same page.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Descriptions of child abuse. If that bothers you you can skip past the part. It' starts where Henry is talking to Cas while Sam and Dean fight.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next three days passed by them in a haze of knotting, soft touches and serious conversations. They caught up on what the other had missed in the nine year gap, some good, a lot bad, but by the time Dean's heat was over a lot of ground had been covered. Including how Dean had caused a slight sexuality crisis when Castiel had thought he was an Alpha and the real reason  Dean tried to castrate Benny.</p><p>As they cleaned up their nest and aired out the house they paused for frequent touches, scentings, and heated kisses, neither one of them wanting the time to end though they didn't give voice to those thoughts. After putting the last bit of soiled laundry into the trunk of his car, Castiel leaned against the cool metal watching Dean lock up the house. A smile crawled over his face as he took in the still thoroughly debauched look of the Omega, a swell of pride in his chest at being the one to make Dean look that way.</p><p>"What?" Dean asked as he got close. </p><p>"Nothing, just...admiring."</p><p>Dean snorted and hip checked him, causing him to laugh. "Alright you big strong Alpha, you marked up the defenseless Omega."</p><p>Castiel rolled his eyes. "Oh right. The same defenseless Omega that liked having an Alpha under them? The same defenseless Omega that wrestled an Alpha into submission?"</p><p>"Damn right."</p><p>Dean smirked before heading around to the passenger side of the car, winking at him before sliding into the vehicle. Stifling a happy growl Castiel followed, sneaking looks at Dean out of the corner of his eye as they drove. </p><p>"Cas?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>There was a beat of silence and he looked over at Dean, wondering what was going through the other man's mind. Before he could ask Dean started speaking again, his eyes trained down at his hands where they rest in his lap. </p><p>"How did yo know where to find me?"</p><p>Dean's voice was soft, and held a vulnerable lilt to it that any other time Castiel wouldn't even believe could exist, but after the time they'd spent together he felt a small thrill of pride that Dean trusted him with that small bit of himself. </p><p>"When you went missing, Charlie and I went through all recent rentals to see if maybe one was rented recently and to see if it might be the sort of place you'd be kept. The one that caught our immediate attention was a house bought a month or two before you were taken. We found out that you had bought the house so we struck it off the list. Then when Henry said you'd some find some place safe to nest, some place no one else would know of this place popped into my mind. It was perfect and I hoped I was right." He shifted slightly, his voice a bit rough as he continued. "You know, Jimmy was supposed to come with me, demanded it actually. However it seems as if he met his actual True Mate in your kitchen..or rather Moondoor's kitchen. A blonde Omega making grocery deliveries."</p><p>"Amelia? He's Amelia's mate?" There was a slight tone in Dean's words that he couldn't tell was awe or something else. </p><p>"What's wrong with Amelia?" He frowned as he looked over at Dean. "She seemed sweet enough.."</p><p>"Nothing. There's nothing wrong with her, she is sweet. And headstrong. She's going to be a handful for Jimmy.."</p><p>The smirk on Dean's lips died away and out of the corner of his eye he watched Dean start to shift nervously. He quirked an eyebrow before speaking, one hand moving over to lay over top Dean's. </p><p>"Hey, what's the matter?"</p><p>"Ah..nothing. I'm fine." His eyebrow quirked higher and Dean's voice raised a bit in defense. "I'm great."</p><p>"No Dean, you're not. Something is bothering you."</p><p>Dean snorted as he turned his head to look out of the car window, his fingers twining gently with Castiel's. </p><p>"Never could get anything past you. Not even as children."</p><p>"No, no you couldn't. I've always seemed to have a built in Dean Winchester BS detector."</p><p>"Gotta figure out how to turn  that off at some point." Dean huffed, pulling a smile out of Castiel. </p><p>"Yeah, well not today. So spill."</p><p>Dean looked over at him before looking away again, his voice low, his voice still caught in the same strange tone that Castiel couldn't put a name too. </p><p>"You said...you said you almost ripped out Jimmy's throat when you found him in my heat room...what stopped you?"</p><p>"Well..I guess..some part of me knew he wasn't a serious threat. Yes he smelled like you from being in your bed but he didn't <i>smell</i> like you. Not like how I do now, your scent wasn't saturated in his skin like it is on me." He chuffed and tightened his hand on the wheel, his jaw tightening. "Plus he said you'd only talked and while Jimmy is a good guy, if he were your True Mate he'd not have been able to hold back." His voice dropped, his words now quiet. "I couldn't. The moment I smelled you....I <i>needed</i>. I had to have you. My Alpha..he...I couldn't control him."</p><p>"You controlled him pretty well, I mean I had to provoke you." Dean snorted as he gave Castiel's fingers a squeeze.</p><p>"You didn't, I was merely going over the many ways I wanted to make you scream."</p><p>"Alright, bullshit. You forget Cas, I know you. You never would have done anything I didn't want. You had perfect control."</p><p>"Seems as if I'm not the only one with a BS detector."</p><p>"Nope. So tell me the real reason."</p><p>Castiel huffed, looking over at Dean as he tried to wrap his head around what he was going to say. Seeing the way Dean arched his eyebrow had him taking a breath and he glanced over once more before starting to speak. </p><p>"I knew I couldn't kill my brother if it came down to it." He finally admitted quietly. "Another reason I'm glad that that he found his True Mate was I figured if we both showed up it would either end in the two of us fighting over you to the death. Or you'd either pick one, both or neither of us. I couldn't take that chance."</p><p>There was a few moments of silence between them before Dean gave Castiel's fingers a gentle squeeze, a smirk kicking up the corner of his lips.</p><p>"You're a good Alpha Castiel Novak. However I don't share and it'd always be you. Jimmy is a nice guy, I'd like to get to know him but he's not you. He doesn't have that same wild streak you have." This time Dean's voice dropped to nearly a whisper. "He doesn't make my Omega sing."</p><p>Castiel swallowed, Dean's words sinking into him but before he could respond Dean snorted and shook his head, a wry smile on his face. </p><p>"Alright, enough Hallmark Christmas, Rom-Com moments. Lets get back to Moondoor before they send out a search party for us."</p><p>"Of course Dean."</p><p>Despite the car falling silent, it wasn't awkward and their hands remained intertwined on the seat between them.  It reeked of domesticity and Castiel couldn't get enough, he didn't want the drive to end but as all things must, it did and they were soon pulling up to the facility. What neither of them counted on however was the group greeting them the moment they exited the car. Standing in the drive at the foot of stairs leading to the door was Gabriel, Charlie, Sam, Ash, and Benny. Another thing they didn't expect was Sam to come snarling at them, his eyes Alpha Red and his scent angry.</p><p>Reacting quickly Castiel made a grab for Dean, intent on pulling him close even as he felt his own eyes flash red. Dean on the other hand wasn't having any of it and put himself in between the two Alpha's, snarling himself.</p><p>"Sammy. Stand down!" Dean's voice was calm but at the edges there rang steel and it was dangerous. </p><p>"What's with you Novaks?!" Sam snarled, ignoring Dean's command and stepping closer. "First Jimmy, intent on confusing my brother. Then <i>you</i>, marking him up like a possessive bastard! Keeping him away for days instead of bringing him back here where he would be safe...using him.."</p><p>Rage curled in the pit of his stomach at Sam's words and he took a step closer before a cool hand on his shoulder caught his attention. Looking over with his teeth bared in an attempt to warn off whoever it was touching him, was Henry and the elder Omega shook his head. </p><p>"Back up. You don't want to be too close for this." He murmured, his eyes transfixed on his grandsons.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Henry didn't get a chance to explain as in the next moment all hell broke loose. Dean snarled and lunged at Sam, the element of surprise allowing Dean to get a good hit to Sam's chin. Castiel moved to interfere but Henry's grip on his shoulder tightened. </p><p>"They need this. Their dynamic has changed. Just watch."</p><p>Mostly both men were blocking the other's blows, their teeth bared as they growled back and forth at one another. For the most part Dean seemed to be playing with Sam, letting the Alpha tire himself out. </p><p>"They're fighting for dominance." Henry explained, his hand never leaving Castiel's shoulder. "For so long Dean had been pack leader. Sam said that Dean practically raised him."</p><p>"Yes..I...I think Dean was....eight when Mary passed. It was..immediately different. Dean went from bright eyed, playful child to.." Castiel's words faltered. "I don't know what Sam's told you, but John..he was not kind to Dean. Dean would miss weeks of school, when he did show back up there would be healing bruises, cast bones. Through it all Dean was expected to care for Sam and the house. My best friend disappeared over night and in his place a quiet boy who never looked up." His eyes strayed away from the fight, taking in Henry's tense posture. "I know he's your son.."</p><p>"No. Everything I've heard, the hospital reports Sam showed me. I don't...I don't understand how he could.."</p><p>"I'm told the stress of losing a mate.."</p><p>"Not an excuse." Henry took a breath before speaking again. "We'll speak more later about that. What this is however is that Dean was the pack leader, then when..when Dean was returned the first time and signed over to Sam's care  Sam became the pack leader. Then he mated and he went from a pack of two to a pack of three and he had two Omega's dependent on him. Though Dean is still recovering from the lingering ghosts of his past he's trying to take back leadership because he challenged you and Dean won't let that happen, he can't let that happen."</p><p>Castiel blinked as he looked over his shoulder at Henry, the older man's words circling his mind until certain ones stood out to him. </p><p>"Pack dynamics?"</p><p>"Pure lines Castiel. The old ways aren't so old to us pure lines. Sam making a move to attack you has thrust Dean back into the leadership mentality where he has to defend.." Henry huffed before choosing another way to explain. "You're Dean's mate, Sam is...well due to their history...he's Dean's pup. Dean has to protect you both from each other. Now they're struggling to determine who the real leader of their small pack is."</p><p>Hearing Henry call him Dean's mate made Castiel's Alpha rumble happily and he felt his eyes slip into Alpha red. A sudden up take in noise drew his attention away from Henry and back to the brothers and he watched as Dean swept Sam's legs and shoved at his chest at the same time. The move sent Sam down to the dirt where Dean dropped his knee across Sam's throat to keep him pinned. </p><p>"And it's over. Dean has taken back the leadership role." Henry's voice was hushed as he continued. "Now he's going to scent mark Sam, then Sam's mate, and then finally you. Your scenting will different from the others."</p><p>Blinking Castiel watched as Dean ran his cheek against Sam's forehead then found Gabriel and repeated the motion before he moved over to him.  They locked eyes, staring for a few moments before Dean moved closer and nuzzled under his chin, dragging his cheek over Castiel's throat and scent gland before moving up to rub against his jaw. </p><p>Castiel's Alpha rumbled softly and he grinned as Dean purred back at him. He heard everyone moving around them but he was happy with just scenting his Mate, pulling Dean close and burying his face in Dean's throat, letting Dean's scent roll over him and calm him down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight filtered through the curtains in his hotel room sneaking under his eyelids and causing him to growl sleepily. In his half awake state he realized that his arms were empty and he cracked an eye open to find Dean sitting at the edge of the bed staring into the dark. With a soft rumble he moved over and nuzzled Dean's hip a he looped an arm around Dean's waist. </p><p>"Morning."</p><p>Dean's hand rested over his and Castiel pressed a kiss to the slight slightly chilled skin. A frown twisted his lips, Dean must have been sitting that way for a while and he wondered idly how he didn't feel Dean move from the bed. </p><p>"Dean?"</p><p>"Morning Cas."</p><p>There was something off about Dean's tone prompting him to sit up and wrap his arms around the Omega, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Gently he mouthed at the smooth skin of Dean's throat, his mind flashing an image of a bite mark sitting just right where it could be easily seen by all. </p><p>"What's wrong Dean?" He murmured as he continued to torment the skin, gently nibbling at that point. </p><p>"What are we doing Cas?"</p><p>The dull tone in Dean's voice brought him out of his thoughts and ministrations and he felt an ache start to form in his stomach. He forced a smile as he tried to keep his voice light and playful. </p><p>"Right now? we're cuddling."</p><p>"No Cas, I mean..." Dean sighed before he turned to look at him. "After this Cas. What are we doing? We obviously can't apart. You'll pine and I'll think I'm being rejected." His heart started to alternately pound and skip beats as he waited for Dean to speak again. "I can't ask you to leave your practice and move here and I can't just up and leave Moondoor."</p><p>He shushed Dean with a kiss his arms tightening around Dean's waist.  He ran his tongue over the seam of Dean's lips, a purr leaving his lips before he swept his tongue into Dean's mouth the moment Dean allowed him entrance. Breathless he pulled away, kissing the corner of Dean's lips gently.</p><p>"I'm not needed at the clinic. Balthazar can be the in house Alpha if needed. Everything else can be handled remotely." He pressed his nose to Dean's throat, inhaling gently then pulling back with a frown. "Are you wearing scent blockers?"</p><p>"I didn't want to wake you, you were sleeping peacefully."</p><p>Castiel growled softly before he got up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom and then returning with a wet wash cloth. He wiped down Dean's throat and the pulse points at his wrists before tossing the rag away from the bed. Almost instantly the scent of worry, distress, and self loathing bloomed in the room and Castiel sneezed from the intensity before he wrapped his arms back around the blonde.</p><p>"Don't hide from me please." He pressed a kiss to the juncture of Dean's throat and shoulder, nipping gently. "I can't help you if you don't let me."</p><p>Dean sighed softly, his fingers played over Castiel's arm, his scent slowly starting to even out.</p><p>"I don't want you to resent this..resent me." Dean's voice was soft, all the Omega's normal mannerisms stripped away and leaving him vulnerable to the Alpha behind him. "You worked so hard to get away from here to make something of yourself. You were never happy here.."</p><p>"I wasn't happy out there either. T thought getting away from here would change everything but it make me realize just how much alike all places are and brought to light the real reason I left."</p><p>"And that was?"</p><p>He hummed and pressed another kiss to Dean's throat, his cheeks flushed hotly.</p><p>"Apparently my Alpha always wanted you. Didn't matter how or manifestation. It was always you. I wanted to be different, better than the Alpha's here. Gabriel..he would keep me updated on you, on how you took on more and more parental roles for Sam. He neglected to say however that you presented Omega or that...well...what you father did." A growl crept into his voice and forced himself to take a couple of breaths to calm himself. "When I came back for Gabriel and Sam's mating..seeing you standing on the porch scenting my brother so intimately I realized or rather I thought I realized why. And I was so angry, he knew how I felt and yet..." His voice slipped into another growl and his arms tightened around Dean, pulling him closer.</p><p>"Easy Cas. Deep breaths."</p><p>Dean's calming scent wrapped around him and he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he relaxed into the hold. After a few moments he was able to pick back up the thread of his story. </p><p>"And then I found from Ash that you weren't mating my brother and my Alpha...it went nuts. And the whole time I was away..it was torture. I was snapping and growling at everyone and I couldn't figure out why."</p><p>"I know Alpha, me too. Sammy and Gabriel..I didn't want to be around anyone. I didn't even wash my sheets until I couldn't smell you any more on them."</p><p>"Why didn't you call?" He asked softly.</p><p>"Why didn't you Cas?"</p><p>They lapsed into silence, his chin hooked over Dean's shoulder as Dean idly traced his finger over the back of his hand. When Dean finally did break the silence his voice was soft.</p><p>"I had no right to call. I didn't want to interrupt your life. I figured you had something, someone back home. Besides why would you want me? Broken, dirty, used up me.  I have reoccurring nightmares from my time with Alastair, sometimes they're so bad I have to be sedated just to sleep. Face it Cas, I'm no catch, I know that." The scent of self loathing was thick in the air and he felt himself choking on it.</p><p>"Anyone who believes that doesn't know you and their thoughts don't matter. You're brave, strong, caring, any Alpha worth their title would be honored to have you as their mate...I know I would."</p><p>Dean twisted in his arms until they were face to face For a moment they both were silent, so close that their soft breaths gently stirred hair near their faces.</p><p>"You mean that?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>Dean's lower lip was caught between his teeth tightly as he looked down, his hands nervously playing with the hem of his shirt. </p><p>"Even if I can't give you pups?"</p><p>"Of course. It doesn't matter if you can give me pups or not. We can always try but if we can't have our own we can always adopt." He nuzzled Dean's temple, his hand stroking gently up and down Dean's back. </p><p>Dean pulled away slightly and there was another brief moment of intense eye contact before Dean leaned in and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips. He rumbled contentedly as he pulled Dean into his lap, silencing the man's yelp of protest with another kiss. Once they both were breathless he pulled away, pressing his forehead to Dean's as he panted softly.</p><p>"Well first things first, we need a house." Dean murmured against his lips, his fingers playing in the hair at the back of his neck. </p><p>"We already have one."</p><p>"Not mine. I-I want to move. I can't go back there.. I won't."</p><p>His arms tightened around Dean as he felt the blonde start to shake. They hadn't spoken about it yet but he had the feeling that there would have been no way Dean would step foot back in his house. His safe place had been violated, ripping away the peace that once found there.</p><p>"I know. I was talking about the vineyard house."</p><p>"But I bought that for Sammy and Gabe so they could start their family."</p><p>"Dean." He nipped the blonde's lower lip gently. "Somehow I doubt they want to smell us in every room of that house. We did..anoint every available surface we could." He arched his eyebrow, suppressing a grin as Dean's cheeks turned pink. </p><p>"Could always have it professionally cleaned.."</p><p>"We'll find them some more land and build them a house not too far but far enough so I can chase my Omega through the woods." His words dropped in volume until they were barely more than a growl. </p><p>Dean shifted in his lap, his eyes unfocusing as he pressed closer. Their lips ghosted across each other as their hands crawled over chests and backs in tandem. Soon their breathing was harsh and the panting loud in the room and he pulled back with a soft growl. </p><p>"We have to get ready." He breathed against Dean's lips, nipping them lightly. </p><p>"Do we?"</p><p>"Mmhmm. We have to meet up with our Brothers and your grandfather."</p><p>Dean wrinkled his nose as he growled softly, his hands gripping Castiel's hips tightly. </p><p>"We can always make them wait."</p><p>"You're right, we can. Or we can get the meeting over and done and then come back here and spend the rest of the night in bed.."</p><p>"Promise?"</p><p>"Of course I promise. Maybe we can even take another trip back out to our house, break in those rooms some more."</p><p>The look in Dean's eyes sent a shudder through him and he desperately hoped that whatever it was that Sam, Gabriel, and Henry wanted to talk to them about didn't take long. He suddenly had plenty of plans that he wanted to put into action later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Epilogue: 4 Years Later</b>
</p>
<p>He stood on the back deck, his eyes taking in everything and everyone around him. At the grill Jimmy and Dean stood debating the best grilling techniques, in lawn chairs not far sat Gabriel and Amelia going over orders for the bakery, running around the lawn was Sam followed by a practical gaggle of pups. There were Sam's own pup Mary, followed by Jimmy and Amelia's pup Clair while his and Dean's Twins Ben and Emma toddled along behind them. Not far  stood Samandriel, a young Alpha that he and Dean had adopted before they found out Dean was pregnant with the twins, his bright blue eyes sweeping around the yard for threats. </p>
<p>He smiled as a mop of brown hair darted across the lawn and attached itself to Dean's side. Lucas, their other adopted son was a nine year old, selectively mute little boy that never left Dean's side for long.  The two had a bond that sometimes even mystified him, but even he could see how much Lucas had come out of his shell since he came to live with them. A warmth settled in his chest, his family was safe,flourishing, and everything was as it should be. Sure there were still times where Dean had nightmares and sometimes would withdraw into himself and need extended nesting time--sometimes with his family and sometimes by himself just surrounded in their scents--but he knew that those were always going to be a part of his mate no matter how the frequency of them lessened. Things weren't always easy and they did have their fights, but over all they were happy and love filled their home and that was all that Castiel could ask for.</p>
<p>"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."</p>
<p>He was pulled out of his thoughts and felt his hackles rise a frown working it's way over his face as he looked over his shoulder to place the speaker. He took a calming breath even as he ground his teeth; turning around after a moment and plastering on his best fake smile when he seen the bane of his existence standing just a few paces behind him.  </p>
<p>"Crowley."</p>
<p>He didn't trust the man as far as he could throw him but the man had somehow proven his loyalty, such  as it was, to Dean. Neither Dean or Crowley ever went into detail about what happened, but Dean vouched for the British man so in support he promised not to maim the other man on sight unless provoked.</p>
<p>"He's practically glowing."</p>
<p>"What do you want Crowley."</p>
<p>"Squirrel invited me. He's very..inclusive to those he considers close."</p>
<p>For once Crowley was not wearing a scent blocker and he got a nose full of pure unadulterated Alpha. He felt his eyes start to bleed red and he took a step forward.</p>
<p>"Easy Alpha, I'm not here to take your mate. Though I still could if I wanted. Pups between a pure Irish Alpha and American Omega? An absolute power coupling."</p>
<p>Castiel snared as he took another step forward, his fist clenching at his sides. Smirk in place Crowley took two steps back.</p>
<p>"Sheath your claws Mate, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I'm just here to check on our pregnant Pure Line. I do have to send a report back to Mother so she can update the records."</p>
<p>"You know he's not set to give birth for another few months. There's nothing to report." In less than a blink of an eye he had his hand around the shorter Alpha's throat. "Now tell me the real reason why you're here."</p>
<p>"Hands off my suit Puppy." Crowley's voice was low and there was a twinge of red around his iris. "You bloody American Pure Alpha's. All rage, no decorum."</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>Crowley's words looped over and over in his mind and judging from the Brit's expression his own must have been quite amusing. Reluctantly he stepped back, though not more than a couple of steps.</p>
<p>"Oh that's right. You didn't know did you? Just like you don't know that you have a twin."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I guess you kind of know. But your brother over there." He followed the eye line of Crowley's finger even though he knew where it was pointed. "James is your twin, parted at birth I'm afraid."</p>
<p>"You're lying."</p>
<p>"As much as toying with your simple mind amuses me I can assure you that I am telling you the honest truth." Crowley held up a hand to stall any comment he was about to make. "I mean it's not like I don't have access to the records of evrey Pure Line past and present."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Who knows but it seems as if twins run in your family. Michael and Lucifer, Jimmy's brothers are twins, then there's you and James, and I can't help but notice that you've got yourself a pair of twins as well."</p>
<p>"I meant why are you telling me this?"</p>
<p>"Oh..I figured you wouldn't want to be left out of a loop since you threw such a fit over Dean bringing me into your fold." </p>
<p>Crowley's smile was sharp and he growled at the shorter Alpha, taking yet another step towards him.</p>
<p>"When you betray Dean's trust I'll be the one to carve out your heart."</p>
<p>Before Crowley could even retort, a smile worked it's way over the man's face and he knew without turning why. </p>
<p>"Squirrel, looking..you're glowing, really."</p>
<p>Castiel then turned, a smile turning up the corners of his lips as he slid an arm around Dean's waist, pulling him close.  Normally he wasn't one for petty dominance displays but right then his Alpha needed it. A knot that he wasn't sure when it formed in his stomach, eased when Dean leaned into him, rubbing his cheek against his throat with a low purr. </p>
<p>"And just what are you boys doing here all by your lonesome."</p>
<p>"Well I came to drop off a gift but Lover Boy over here thought I came by to steal you away."</p>
<p>He felt his cheeks heat and he could feel Dean's eyes on him. He risked a look over and met the quirked eyebrow gaze of his mate, offering only a shrug in silent reply as he pulled Dean closer still. </p>
<p>"He does that sometimes." Dean had an amused lilt to his tone and Castiel looked over again to see Dean smiling softly. "But it's endearing and always ends in a good knotting."</p>
<p>Both Alpha's choked on air and Dean chuckled beside him even as he slipped his hand into the back pocket of Castiel's jeans and gave a slight squeeze. </p>
<p>"I guess that explains your current condition." Crowley commented with a smirk as his gaze flicked over the both of them. </p>
<p>"Hmm, it does, yes."</p>
<p>He quirked his eyebrow at Dean, shaking his head at the unrepentant smirk on his mates lips. Like any time their gazes happened to cross it held and they were lost in the other's eyes, only breaking the gaze when Crowley cleared his throat. </p>
<p>"Right, so here's your gift. I'll be back once the little one is born so we can record everything and send it to Mother for the official records." Crowley handed the box over to Dean and then reached into his suit jacket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Castiel. "And here's for you Puppy, your family lineage." The shorter man gave a shake, his lip curling into a pseudo scowl. "I've had enough familial bonding for one day, I'm out of here."</p>
<p>Castiel looked up from the envelope to find Crowley already gone and Dean looking at him curiously. With a shrug he slipped the envelope into one of his back pockets and pressed a kiss to Dean's temple before gently pulling the blonde back to the others. They had better things to concentrate on for the day, his family was all gathered in one place and as he looked around he felt more settled and full than he could ever remember being. </p>
<p>
  <b>4 Months Later</b>
</p>
<p>Jack came into the world with a soft cry, and tears gathered in Castiel's eyes as one small hand gripped his finger. He looked over to where Dean slept and he felt his heart stop for a moment before it kicked into double time. In his arms Jack coo'd softly before snuggling against him and falling asleep. The door opened nearly silently and he looked up to see Ben and Emma creeping into the room with Gabriel, Sam, and Mary following after them; everyone crowding around him and Jack and quietly exclaiming over how perfect the little pup was. The world could end right then and he wouldn't care, he was surrounded by his family and all was just as it should be. He looked over at Dean again, his lips curled in a smile as he realized that Dean did get his Castle on the Hill after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so we come to the conclusion of our tale. I hope you all enjoyed the ride and yes I do have a few more things planned for this Verse still. Maybe a few oneshots. After all can't leave the bomb shell of Cas being a Pureline in his own right. So keep an eye out for that one shot. Not sure on when it will come out though, I have another few thoughts bouncing around in my mind at the moment. I do want to take the time to thank everyone that has read, kudo'd, and commented on this fic. You all made it a joy to write again. Hugs and Cookies for all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>